


& There's An Old Man Sitting On the Throne That's Saying I Should Probably Keep My Pretty Mouth Shut

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson, Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, F/M, Hydra Grant Ward, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He didn't know why, but seeing her made him feel like a man. She was something out of a dream - a dream in which he was not a spoiled young prince, but a king.” </p><p>-Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass-</p><p> </p><p>Skye and Ward are married and have been the Directors of Hydra for years. Shield has fallen and Ward escaped Coulson's custody, they are hunting him and will do anything to find him. Skye's identity is unknown to Coulson and Ward is hell-bent on protecting her from him at all costs. But when a war starts between Shield and Ward, Hydra gets involved. Will Ward be able to keep his wife out of Shield's clutches? And when lines are drawn and relationships tested, who will make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love Never Has to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving this so far. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!

 

Skye has always loved parties. Large extravagant blow your whole world away ones, full of diamonds and glitter and alcohol ripe for the drinking. She used to live for them back in the old days, right before she dropped out of high school and left the orphanage. She was a star when she was sixteen, all curvy edges and a bright smile. People flocked to her they couldn't help it, she just had that magnetic personality that everyone wanted a taste of.

 

Parties are a lot different these days. Now instead of tight jeans and a plaid shirt she spends hours getting ready, painting makeup on her face even though she knows she's gorgeous without it. Slipping on expensive jewlery her younger self would have killed for like it's a second skin, and putting on dresses that cling to her frame highlighting everything she's got. Skye isn't complaining, far from it. She knows the life she leads is blessed and doesn't take one moment for granted.

 

But she used to have fun at parties, they used to give her a high a rush. Not anymore. Instead of beer pong and pot in an abandoned hotel room, it's brandy and whiskey, cigar smoke and men talking about being masters of the universe. It's absolutely nauseating. So she sits in this wide room full of men droning on and on about power even though they all know who really holds it. Skye is one of those people, the one with power in her polished hand.

 

She wasn't born into it clearly, but she rose from the ashes she was left in. Snatched clawed and bit her way up the ladder until men like these who surround her fell at her feet. What gives her a rush these days? Well besides her husband who she now searches for in the sea of people in front of her, but the thrill of the game. That's what drives her, gives her a purpose.

 

Skye loves the game she plays, it's like chess. She's the Queen and everyone knows it, and she will keep her crown shiny and gold on her head. If someone wants it they will have to pry it from her two hundred dollar manicured finger nails. Skye crosses her legs under the table, the fabric of her red dress shifts against her tan legs and if her husband was sitting next to her, now would be the time he'd place his calloused hand on her thigh.

 

The room she's in is low lit, the massive dining room table takes up most of the space. The food has long been gone as has dessert, now she is forced to listen to ideas she has no interest in by men who either want to sleep with her or smother her. Skye tunes in every now and then so they think she is invested, but she has one eye on those around her and the other watching for the only reason she wakes up in the morning.

 

After a few minutes she finally spots him, clad in a dress shirt and jacket, dark slacks making him look more dangerous. He has a drink in his hand, offers it to her when he sits back in his seat. ''Having fun?'' He leans into her ear, the stubble on his cheek tickling her skin. She takes a sip of warm scotch before responding. ''If I have to hear one more time about changing our symbol from an octopus to a snake I'm going to scream''.

 

A few people overhear this comment and apologize profusely which she waves off. Grant Ward's laugh brushes against the skin of her neck and she feels his fingers take her left hand, play with the diamond and wedding ring on her finger. She catches him doing that often, like after two years of marriage he still can't believe she's really here with him. ''Let's get out of here''. She is all too happy to oblige.

 

The Hydra members (ten in all at this dinner meeting) stand and wish them well, before Skye and Ward (the Directors of Hydra) file out of the room. A security team is constantly with them now, they stick to their sides like glue since the fall of Shield. ''Sir the car is ready for you''. Kebo tells Ward and he nods, holds open the exit door for Skye and a black SUV takes them away. Kebo is Ward's right hand man, the head of security and his best friend.

 

Skye has lost count of how many time he has saved her life, or taken a bullet for Grant. Skye takes off her heels as soon as they hit the high way, the dark night making her feel very tired. ''God I hate those parties''. She tells Ward who wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her hair. ''I know but we have to do them''. She rolls her eyes and lays her head on his chest.

 

Skye wasn't always in the secret organization business, she was normal once. Normal like at those parties with boys who's hands shook when they kissed her. That was before though, before her father found her and she ran. Ran away from who she really was even though there was no escape from that. Her DNA caught up to her eventually and the world changed. She changed. Became a monster who destroyed everything she touched.

 

She is no longer that girl though, the one who hid in alleys and vans from the dark men in suits. She's the head of Hydra now along with her husband and together they are Shield's worst nightmare. The word Shield leaves a bad taste in her mouth and not just because they were the ones who hunted her. But because they hurt the man she loves and there's no forgiveness for that.

 

It's a thirty minute drive back to their hotel room, where the private plane will take them back to their home in the morning. They have safe houses all over the world, but what Skye considers her home is a beach house in Malibu over looking the ocean. She's there more often that not unless there's a meeting like tonight or a mission that calls her away. It's the home her and Grant lived in right after they got married, so it's special.

 

''Any word on Shield?'' Ward asks her and she doesn't have to look up at him to know he's wearing guilt on his face. She runs her lips along his jaw before responding, ''quiet. A few missions here and there but nothing too important''. Not too long ago Shield thought Ward was one of them, a warrior for the cause willing to defeat Hydra at all costs.

 

Not so much. Both her and Ward had been running Hydra right under Shield's nose, and Director Fury had no idea. Neither did Agent Coulson (Director Coulson now, and Skye wonders when Fury will realize what a horrid mistake that was) who lived with Ward for months on a plane. When Ward was away pretending to be a White Knight Skye ran things from her end.

 

Careful to keep Hydra in the shadows until it was the right time, until John Garrett (Ward's father figure and mentor who eneded up going insane) was no longer dying. Skye and John's relationship was tricky, he respected and feared her since she was technically his boss, but he hated her. More accurately he hated that Ward was loyal and devoted to someone other than him.

 

Skye won't lie she is glad Garrett is dead and gone, he was so toxic and cruel to her husband. But she feels for Ward, understands how easy it was for him to be seduced to the darkness by someone like John. Skye has her own darkness, it still gives her nightmares. She got on Shield's radar in a horrible way, right after she changed. After her father left her with blood all over his hands.

 

Grant brings her out of her thoughts with his hands warm and smooth as they run up her leg. She turns her face up to him and he kisses her softly, fingers lingering on her chin. ''We're leaving early in the morning''. He tells her when they are in the privacy of their hotel room and she's starting the shower. He smiles slightly when he sees her pouting in the mirror.

 

''Can we please for once in our lives not wake up before the sun?'' He walks into the bathroom and kisses the back of her head. ''Sorry baby we can't''. He watches her with dark eyes as she slides out of her dress in a way that should be illegal as it pools at her feet. ''Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?'' Skye strips bare before him and steps into the hot shower.

 

Soon Ward is trailing kisses down her neck and she forgets all about the stupid party, Shield and Garrett. Her hands on his firm chest, she can't remember her name when his fingers trail farther down past her hips. ''I love you''. She whispers against his shoulder blade when they are sprawled across the hotel bed. With as much energy as she can muster she lifts her head to kiss his cheek and he curls her against his chest.

 

Ward glances down at her, marvels at the way her tan skin looks against the white sheets. ''I love you too''. She falls asleep with a smile on her face as she does most nights. Skye has never had someone like Ward, a solid support system right next to her. Someone willing to die for her at a moment's notice, willing to give up everything he has if she asked it.

 

Skye has seen her fair share of evil, even caused some herself. But with Ward she isn't the young girl with an earthquake in her hands, blood all over her clothes and Shield snipers on her back. With him she is just Skye, his Skye, the person he loves more than anyone else in the world. She is better with him, stronger, complete. Ward is her other half, she never used to believe in soulmates. Until him.

 

He has saved her in more ways than one, and if you asked Ward he'd say the same about her.

 

Skye wakes to the bed empty and the sheets long cold. She looks at the alarm clock on the night stand and groans, it's four a.m. Which means Ward got up extra early to work out before they have to leave. He'll be back in an hour or so with coffee to make up for the fact she has to wake up so early. She lays there for a few minutes but her body refuses to go back to sleep, her mind already on what she has to do today.

 

Ward's shirt from last night is lying on the floor and she slips it on, puts her long hair up and walks out of the bedroom and into the lounge. Much to her surprise Ward is there in the clothes from last night, looking out the windows at the still cloudy sky. Mug in his hand and Skye notices Kebo lingering in the doorway of the suite. He's always watching, waiting. She trusts Ward's life in his hands.

 

''Grant?'' He doesn't turn at her voice and it's then she realizes he probably had a nightmare. Skye usually always wakes up for those but she must have been dead to the world. ''Hey are you alright?'' Her hand lightly strokes his bare back and she feels him relax slightly beneath her touch. He listens to her breathing, it takes a few minutes until he can respond.

 

''Yeah I'm fine''. ''Are you sure?'' ''Don't worry about it''. He looks away from the world and to her face, smiles. ''I'm fine go back to bed''. ''I'll go if you do''. Her arms encircle his waist and she runs her nose across his skin. Already knowing once he's up there's no hope for him going back to sleep, but they do have an hour to kill. Before he can protest her fingers are inching down his spine and her teeth find that sensitive spot below his ear.

 

''Can you two hurry the hell up?'' ''Popeye shut up''. Skye tells Kebo when they walk out of the hotel. ''We're on a schedule Quake I'd prefer if you stuck to it''. ''I know you can't see it but behind my sunglasses I'm rolling my eyes at your stupid face''. Kebo gives her the finger before opening the car door for her and Ward. ''You two act like children''. Ward tells them when they are pulling onto the highway.

 

Skye starts kicking Kebo's seat for her own amusement and checks her phone. Hacks into Shield in less than a minute. It's easy as breathing for her to do so these days, there isn't a code out there she can't crack. ''Our friends at Shield haven't made a noise since the mission we were on last week, I'll have George and Lonnie check it out''. She tells Ward and contacts her spies within Shield. (Coulson didn't do that great a job snuffing out the enemy in his house.)

 

Even though it's been months since Ward was undercover at Shield, the subject is still very touchy for him. He told John the agents on Coulson's team were not a weakness that he could handle it, but Ward made some tough calls that he's not proud of. He still has dreams about what he did to Fitz and Simmons, the beating he took against the Calvary.

 

Those months without him were hard on Skye, she couldn't contact him at all. It was the longest they had been apart since they got married. ''When we get home find out the next mission Coulson is planning, I want to be there''. This makes Skye nervous,it's been a while since Coulson found out Ward really was, but they haven't been face to face since Ward escaped after John died.

 

''Kebo talk some sense into your friend''. ''Oh no Quake that's your husband making stupid decisions, your turn''. Skye takes off her sunglasses and puts her legs in Ward's lap. ''Grant I know you want Shield to burn just like I do, but it's dangerous right now. They're still looking for you''. ''Baby I appreciate the concern but I can handle myself''. ''I'm not doubting your skills, I'm more worried about the revenge Coulson must be feeling, hate can motivate people into some pretty horrible things''.

 

Ward strokes her thighs and looks at the highway passing by. For years he was undercover as a Specilaist for Shield, his one goal to save John. And he did in the end, reached his goal. But Garrett died anyway and Ward focused on another goal. Make Shield pay for Garrett's death, and to pay in general. Ever since John saved him from the hell hole of his life Grant has hated Shield, and that hasn't changed since he became Director all that time ago.

 

But the hate has been brewing faster now since he found Skye. Although it was years ago, he still hasn't forgiven the organization for hunting her. ''Super spy I know what you're thinking, relax. Coulson will pay for everything he's done''. He looks into his wife's brown eyes, deep and rich and inviting. ''Yes, they will''. He seals that promise with a kiss and he feels her nervous lips against his own.

 

Skye has never had a house to call her own, which is why after a long flight when they pull up the beach house, she feels a sense of peace. Of belonging. This is her space, her home. Hydra agents are surrounding the place and one of them holds open the front door for her when she walks up the gravel driveway. The sun is hot against her skin and the AC rushes to cool her off.

 

Ward is paranoid more than her when it comes to adding anything personal where he sleeps. They fought tooth and nail after they bought the place, and she won obviously. The house is sitting on a cliff over looking the blue ocean, the sun rises and sets beautifully agains the wide windows in the living room. If Skye is being honest she designed the inside to look like Tony Stark's living room (Kebo teased her endlessly for it.)

 

The living room is clean cut and modern, a few wedding pictures on the coffee table and walls. She throws her bags onto the white couch and heads straight for the kitchen, pours a glass of wine for herself and grabs a beer for Ward. Who went straight to his office with Kebo and two higher up Hydra agents. ''Do you need anything Mrs. Ward?'' An agent asks her as he stands watch over the living room.

 

''No thanks''. She pulls out her laptop and works at the kitchen island, the orange and red of the sunset bleeding onto the white tile below her feet. She's on her second glass of wine when she moves her work into their bedroom. The king size bed is perfectly made straight to the corners, every book or picture fame at a perfect angle, not trace of dust in the cream curtains. Skye changes into sweats and starts on her third glass of wine.

 

Ward walks in and drapes his jacket over the dress chair by her vanity set. ''So how's ruling the world on your end?'' She asks when he comes to sit beside her. ''We found a Gifted''. She knows this already and was going to tell him herself when he came in. ''We need to get a hold of them before Shield does''. ''You're the boss baby, just tell me when''. She rolls her eyes but everyone at Hydra knows, she's in full charge when it comes to people with power.

 

It's practically in her blood, ever since Skye found out who her parents were and what her mother did she took it upon heself to help people like her. Currently she's working on a safe haven, a place for people with powers to go when the world isn't fair. But Shield is complicating things, so far she only has two Gifted individuals in Hydra's care. And Skye doesn't put them on an Index like Shield so they'll be an easy target.

 

Skye teaches them how to control their powers and they can either join Hydra or continue on with their lives like they are normal. As long as they check in with her a few times a month, she lets them be. Only calls them away if they are really needed which is usually only Shield related. So far it's proving to be very beneficial and hasn't backfired on her yet. Yet being the key word here.

 

Ward closes her laptop and she opens her mouth to complain but falls silent when his lips cover hers. His fingers find her left hand hand he threads their hands together, wedding rings clinking together. ''We'll leave in the morning''. She tells him as he lowers her onto the mattress and he nods, his mouth warm in the valley between her breasts. Ward lifts his eyes to watch her face and he fights the smug grin that wants to take place at what he sees there.

 

He loves Skye so much it scares him sometimes. One look and he's on his knees before her, one touch and he melts beneath her. She has power over him no one else does and it amazes him every day when he wakes. That she loves him in return, knows all about his ghosts and didn't run away screaming. His wife has her own ghosts however and it would be cruel of her to judge him when her own hands are drenched in blood.

 

Skye hooks her legs around his hips and Ward smiles against her skin as her hands slip underneath his shirt. They have their own piece of paradise here, it's not perfect but it works. Somewhere for them to go away from the world, to escape and just be in love. Later outside this room Shield is hot on his trail and Skye's idenity is getting harder to keep a secret.

 

But here in this room all of that falls away. And Skye and Ward would gladly watch the earth burn as long as they had each other to hold while it did.

 


	2. Baptize Your Tears & Dry Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet an Inhuman, and get a little of Skye's back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm also looking forward to tonight's episode of Agents of Shield, even though I know it's not really Skyeward, I'm taking whatever the writers give us. It's been too long since Chloe and Brett had a scene together!

 

Skye is familiar with this scene all too well. She walks off the small private jet, her foot falls silent as the river beside her. She tracked down the Gifted individual to this location in the woods, she can already tell this person is paranoid and wants to be left alone. Why else would you camp out in the middle of nowhere miles and miles away from any kind of civilization?

 

Trees seem to follow her every move and she can feel the vibrations of all the living creatures living in the shadows, watching her. ''The camp site is coming up on your left baby''. ''Copy that''. Ward and a few other Hydra agents are back on the jet waiting for her command to intervene if need be. She can more than handle herself, but Ward has always been an overprotective fool.

 

She comes to a small clearing and spots a make shift tent, a fire long put out and a few articles of clothing littering the ground. The sun is bright as she searches for the woman named Elizabeth, powers are unknown but she's definitely one of Skye's people. Hesitantly she walks up the tent and peeks inside, it's empty. She scans the area for five minutes before searching it for another twenty.

 

''I think she's gone''. She tells Ward through her comm with a sigh. ''Bill and the others are taking a look around, if she's still here we'll find her''. ''I'm going to wait here for a bit, see if she comes back''. ''Be careful''. ''Roger roger''. The forest is silent except for the birds, and when they stop talking Skye freezes. Listens for any snapping of branches or the crunching of leaves to alert her if someone is out there.

 

The noise comes a second later, a twig cracks under weight. Her Hydra agents are trained to not be so stupid. Skye's eyes roam across the landscape and finally see a small shape hiding behind a tree. Peeking out at her, Elizabeth has red hair. ''Elizabeth?'' Skye calls, holstering her gun and putting her hands up, ''I'm not here to hurt you''. ''That's what everyone says''. The girl says back her voice child like in fear.

 

''My name is Skye and I help people like us, you and me we're the same''. Elizabeth's brown eyes move farther out from the tree line. ''We are?'' Skye nods and smiles, hopes what she sees in Elizabeth's face is a smile as well. ''Yeah, I won't hurt you. I can prove it if you come out''. The girl debates for a full five minutes before slowly making her way to where Skye is at.

 

Elizabeth can't be older than sixteen, long red hair and brown eyes. She's pretty, sad and looks as if she's lost anything she cares about. Skye can relate. Elizabeth crosses her arms and her body language is in full self defense mode. ''Go ahead, if we really are the same show me''. Skye flexes her fingers and the forest floor below them rumbles slightly. Elizabeth's eyes are wide in disbelief.

 

''How, how did you do that? How did you become like this? Oh my god. Can you do it again?'' Elizabeth's fair and pale face almost seems to be in shock. Skye gives her another smile and waves her hand, this time a few trees get the brute of her strength and they go tumbling down. Elizabeth's mouth is hanging open. ''You are like me''. Skye moves a little closer to her.

 

''Yes I am, now I just want to help you. Can you show me what you can do so I can?'' It takes a lot of coaxing but eventually the young girl caves, closes her eyes and concentrates very hard. The wind around them flares up heavily, almost knocking Skye off her feet. It tangles in her hair and makes it hard to see, dirt and other objects are flying before her eyes at an alarming speed.

 

It stops just as quickly as it started and when it clears Elizabeth is on her knees, hands covering her ears and sobs tearing from her throat. Very slowly Skye crouches in front of her, ''hey it's okay. You're alright''. ''No, no I'm a monster''. Skye places her hand on the girl's shoulder and is relieved when she doesn't flinch away. ''You are not, you were born this way you can't help it. You're magnificent''. Elizabeth lifts her head to look at Skye.

 

''Everyone calls me a freak, they, they tried to hurt me''. ''Who did?'' Elizabeth begins growing frantic again and Skye whispers comforting words until she is calm again. ''I don't know men, men in suits and they tried to take me and I couldn't''- She starts crying again and pulling at her hair so hard her scalp begins to bleed. ''Hey stop that, look at me, look at me right now''.

 

Skye tugs her hands from her head and cradles them into her own. Lifts Elizabeth's chin to meet her eyes. ''You are not a bad person, you are not a monster. You're so special and I promise you those men in suits are the monsters. You're a good person who didn't ask for this I know, but you were born this way just like me. Now do I look look like some freak to you?''

 

Elizabeth seems to take in Skye's appearance for the first time. Long hair with bangs, black clothes with boots. She doesn't look like a freak, maybe some kind of dark protector. ''No you look nice''. Skye smiles, ''I am, and I can help you, I can get you out of here. But you'll have to trust me, can you do that?'' Elizabeth thinks on this for a moment, she really doesn't have a lot of options.

 

She can either go with Skye or stay here in the woods until the elements or the men in suits take her. Skye grins at her when she nods in agreement and helps her up. ''Why are you helping me?'' ''Because I know what it's like to be afraid of what you are and have no one to help you. I went through what you are all by myself, you shouldn't have to do that''.

 

''How did you get like this?'' Elizabeth asks her as they walk back to the jet. Dark thoughts rattle around in Skye's brain, flashes of her father standing before her and the crystal shattering in her hands. ''Long story, I'll explain it you when we get out of this god forsaken place''. Elizabeth giggles slightly and Skye finds herself doing the same. ''You don't like camping?'' ''No. I'm a city girl''. The young girl grows somber, ''me too''.

 

Skye puts an arm around her shoulders. ''You'll get to return to your normal life if you want, I promise you I am going to do everything I can to help you''. When Elizabeth sees the jet she freezes for a second. Skye looks down at her, ''you can trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you''. Almost as if on cue like the universe just wants to make Skye choke on her words, a red dot finds a home right in the middle of Elizabeth's chest.

 

Skye throws her to the ground, expecting gunfire to scream around them. But it doesn't. In fact only two shots go off, close to her ear. Skye's body is covering Elizabeth's and when she starts struggling Skye whispers in her ear to stay down. She lifts her head to see Ward swinging his sniper rifle over his shoulders, he meets her face and winks at her. ''Shield is here''.

 

With a huff she helps Elizabeth off the ground and at the sight of Ward, she curls into Skye. ''Hey it's okay, he won't hurt you either''. Before any of them speak a man's voice yells, ''it's Grant Ward!'' Kebo comes flying out of the jet gun at the ready, prepared to take on whoever is threatening his friend. ''Skye get her on the jet''. Grant tells her and she pulls Elizabeth to safety.

 

Who is shaking so violently, sobs racking her. Skye hugs her, pulls her close. ''It's okay, shhh you're okay''. ''What's going on? Who are you?'' ''I told you my name is Skye and I help people like us. It's my job. But those men in dark suits we talked about don't like me. They want me dead''. ''Because you have powers?'' ''That and they aren't exactly a fan of my line of work''.

 

At this Elizabeth pulls back. ''What do you mean?'' Skye sighs. ''Have you heard of Hydra?'' The girl shows no sign of fear so Skye takes that as a no. Which is confirmed when she shakes her head. ''What about Shield?'' ''Those are the men in dark suits''. Elizabeth says and gets a nod from Skye. ''Hydra and Shield are basically mortal enemies, like the Jedi and the Sith''.

 

Elizabeth cracks at grin. ''Shield wants to hurt you but I don't. See I run Hydra and I promise you I won't let Shield get their hands on you. Okay?'' Elizabeth hugs Skye again and won't let go, even when the danger has passed and Grant and the rest of the Hydra agents are on board. ''You okay?'' Ward asks Skye who nods. ''Is she okay?'' ''Yeah she's fine. Hey Elizabeth I want you to meet someone''.

 

The girl peeks out from Skye's arms and cringes when she sees Ward. It's a natural reaction Skye supposes, from the outside her husband does seem dangerous. ''Remember what I told you? He won't hurt you. Elizabeth this is Ward, Ward this is Elizabeth''. Grant suddenly radiates calm energy that Elizabeth reacts too, her shoulders fall as does her face. ''It's nice to meet you''.

 

Grant gets a beaming smile in response and Skye stiffles a laugh, Elizabeth's smile probably has more to do with how attractive Ward is. He's everyone's type. ''Nice to meet you too''. They shake hands and Elizabeth blushes, hides her face in the leather of Skye's jacket. ''Hey Quake there's a person attatched to you''. ''Kebo shut up and go annoy someone else''.

 

''Hey you owe me an apology, you almost killed me when you took out those trees! I nearly broke my damn leg jumping out of the way''. Ward and Skye chuckle. ''Popeye stop with the dramatics you're fine. Besides if I was going to kill you it'd be in a much cooler way, not by a tree''. He gives her a look. ''Have you thought about that a lot?'' She shrugs, ''maybe''.

 

They make it to a nearby safehouse designed to deal with people with powers, there's a lab attatched to the garage. It's secure and far away from the public eye. Elizabeth clings to Skye the entire walk through the house, which is nothing special. This one has no personal touches of any kind, just basic furniture and food with long shelf lives. ''Okay we're going to step into a lab now and run a few tests. Nothing that will harm you''.

 

Even though it's only been a couple of hours since they met, Elizabeth seems to trust Skye with everything she has. It's comforting in a way, that someone sees something in Skye other than just being the head of Hydra. (Ward doesn't count.) Grant follows them into the lab, it's a white room with two machines. One to measure her vitals and the other the extent of her powers. ''This is really simple, a doctor is going to come in and ask you a few questions, take a blood sample and then you'll be done''.

 

''Will you stay with me?'' Skye runs her hand through the girl's red hair. ''Of course''. Something in Elizabeth's face reminds Skye of herself, young with powers you don't know what to do with. Thinking that you are an abomination, that somehow God messed up when he made you. Learning that the world you once knew is over and another life is waiting for you.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

_Skye breathes in slowly through her nose. One hand covering her mouth to keep from screaming. ''It's okay sweetheart I promise you're okay''. She looks to her father, his profile almost hidden in the darkness of the room. He did something to her. Drugged her drink like a sick bastard and now her entire body hurts. She tastes blood on her mouth and pulls her palm from her face, her fingers are covered in blood from where she broke the crystal he held out to her._

 

_Her father (she's done her research and he is indeed her father.) smiles at her and reassures her that everythiing is fine. But it doesn't feel it. Skye's body is slowly losing itself and she looks down in horror, something like a stone is climbing up her legs. ''This is the only scary part honey, but you'll be safe. You're perfect just like your mother''. And Skye's world turns to dust._

 

_She wakes with a crack in her skin, sounds are in her ear like her bones are breaking. The room Cal brought her in is suddenly full of light, illuminating her. Rocks are falling from her and she feels this sense of power rush through her, fast and hot inside her blood. It's the biggest rush she's ever had. Walls start to shake as down the ground below her and she screams._

 

_'_ _'Daisy it's okay you're going to be okay''. No no no no she's not he did something changed her, she's dreaming. That's not her name her name is Skye and Skye should be sleeping on her friend's couch not standing in a room full of her and her trembling hands. ''What did you do to me?'' Her voice is shaking hard her tounge slipping over her teeth. ''I gave you your birth right''. It's too much. She vomits all over the floor._

 

_Cal leans over her, ''you're so strong Daisy, this is who you are''. Because she is barely ninteen and has always wanted a father, she stays with him. Let's Cal tell her stories about her mother while she finds out what she can do. They travel from city to city to shield her away from people he claims that want to her hurt her, and she believes him. Because the child inside of her even after all the years of heartache, wants her dad._

 

_It was bound to happen eventually. One day she erupts. Her powers overload and spill over her scorching her skin and burning everyone in her wake. Her and Cal are at a gas station in a heavily populated area, normally he_ _knows better than to expose her like this but they were running on fumes. Skye is sitting in the crappy SUV he got from an old friend, the windows down._

 

_Skye is no stranger to men begging for her attention, but it's the last thing on her mind since she changed. So when two boys start whisting and catcalling in her direction she expects herself to just wave them off. Roll her eyes and pay them no mind because that's what she's always done. It doesn't happen that way. It just snaps. Like she's kept herself on a leash and her powers are finally fighting back._

 

_The concerete below them cracks and everything inside of Skye is at war. Her body against the powers that are begging to be released on something, anything. She starts screaming because it hurts it hurts so much and her hands and breaking her skin is ripping tearing at the edges her powers want out out out now right now no questions asked. What happens next is a blur._

 

_One minute Skye is curled in on herself on the floorboard and all of her is bleeding. Her fingers bent at an awkward angle. Then the next she finds herself standing, dust and chaos swirling around her. Skye doesn't remember_ _getting out of the car or commanding destruction to come upon this place. But it happens. It's almost as if something goes whoosh inside and everyone pays the price._

 

_The people the gas station the buildings all crumble beneath her. Bow to her. Mother nature stands no chance against Skye. When her head stops ringing and the debris settles along with her eyes, Skye is disgusted with herself. Repulsed at what she's done. An earthquake. That's the only way to describe it. The ground is broken at her feet, car alarms are going off._

 

_She can hear building falling glass breaking people screaming because of her. Because of what she's done. Oh god. She's a monster. A terrible ugly thing she falls to her knees and weeps. Pulls at her hair tears falling onto the_ _dusty ground. ''What have I done?'' A warm hand on her shoulder makes her look up. Cal it seems is unscathed like her, he smiles._

 

_''What you were born to do''._

 

_And those words are what set her on a path of darkness. Instead of trying to better the beast inside, the wolf that she should have locked inside a cage. She let it out. Let it feed on anyone and everyone. Those words paved the ways of her life for many years to come._

 

 

*

 

 

''Skye''. Grant is looking at her with concern and she blinks away the memory. She's still in the lab holding Elizabeth's hand, Ward is behind her. Skye turns and gives him a look that says 'I'm fine'. Elizabeth trembles all the while the doctors come in, her hand sweaty in Skye's. ''They're going to monitor your heart now, now they're going to take your blood''. Her coaching calms the young girl down and the tests are over in little under an hour.

 

''See? No big deal''. Skye squeezes Elizabeth's hand and gives her a warm smile. ''What happenes now?'' Ward follows them out of the lab and into the living room. ''Now you get a shower and some sleep. It'll make you feel more human, here I'll show you where everything is. When you wake up I'll tell you anything you want to know''. Skye leads her in the direction of the bathroom.

 

It takes two hours for Elizabeth to fall asleep, Skye never leaving her side. She comes out of the bedroom and leaves the door cracked. ''She finally asleep?'' Ward asks as Skye approaches him at the kitchen counter. ''Yeah''. She gladly accepts the glass of wine and kiss he offers. He's still so amazed watching her work, she's so good with people.

 

''I think Elizabeth likes you''. Ward tells her as she lays her head on his shoulder. ''You know she reminds me of me, she's scared and unsure of herself. You remember how I was''. They share a grin, remember the first time they met. ''You nearly killed me''. Skye kisses his cheek, ''never. You're too damn handsome''. He runs a hand through her hair. ''Shield came close today''. ''We made it out okay''.

 

Kebo gets a beer from the fridge and joins the conversation. ''Boss no need to freak out, Skye is fine we got the Gifted, all is well''. Ward's hand lingers down her neck, plays with the chain around it. Skye and Ward never wear their rings on a misson (if they're captured it could put the other in danger.) But sometimes Skye wears them as a necklace and Ward plants a small kiss between the jewlery and her skin.

 

''Still if they get one look at your face''- Skye elbows him in the ribs. ''Stop worrying about me, besides we've been dealing with Shield for years. They're fractured, weak. I'm not in any danger''. Kebo groans, ''now that you said that I'm going to find your body in a dirty alley''. She raises an eyebrow, ''why am I in a dirty alley?'' ''I don't know I just always pictured you ending that way''.

 

''Do you think about that a lot?'' He shrugs, ''maybe''. Ward rolls his eyes. ''Can you two focus please?'' Skye puts her hands on Ward's face, ''Grant Ward stop it. i will be fine you know I am not some china doll. I can take care of myself, you never used to be this paranoid''. He kisses her softly and draws her into his strong arms. ''They all want me dead Skye, and Coulson will do anything to make sure that happens''.

 

The unspoken sentence hangs between them. Ward is terrified Shield is going to use her against him. If somehow they managed to get their hands on her, he'd do whatever they asked to ensure her safety. Walk through fire, put a bullet in his mouth. Whatever Coulson wanted he'd do without question so his wife would be alright.

 

Skye stands on her toes to kiss his nose.''You're going to give yourself a heart attack babe. Relax. Shield isn't going to hurt me, Coulson will never see us coming''. Usually she soothes him with her touch but he can't shake this feeling. That before all of this over, he's going to lose her. And Ward won't know what to do if that happens.

 

 


	3. Trade Your Broken Wings For Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra and Shield face off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love the comments you guys leave. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Before her change, Skye was never a violent person. She could defend herself if need be thanks to a few foster brothers that actually cared about her, but she was never prone to cause harm on anyone else. But then the world turned dark and Skye couldn't tell right from wrong anymore. All there was was this ever present ache in her bones that could only be soothed if buildings fell around her and the ground shook until it cracked.

 

Nothing mattered to her but the destruction, chaos and pain. She thrived off of it, enjoyed watching cities fall apart under her hands. That was around the time Cal left her to fend for herself, he thought he could handle his daughter but he was dead wrong. He couldn't control her or the madness inside, so he abandoned her. Left her alone so Shield could hunt her down.

 

Which is why most nights like tonight she wakes from a nightmare. Shoots up with the feel of blood on her skin. ''Skye?'' Warm hands on her shoulders, it's hard to breathe. Ward is leaning over her and moves his hand so he's rubbing soothing circles in her back. Skye takes in her surroundings, assuring herself that she isn't who she once was. She's with Ward.

 

Skye has fallen asleep at the kitchen table of the safe house they are in. It's been twenty four hours since they found Elizabeth and Skye hasn't had a wink of sleep. The small nap Elizabeth had wore off and she woke up screaming, the wind outside picking up so quickly the house shook. Ever since Skye hasn't left her side until Kebo said he'd stay with her while she stepped out to stretch her legs.

 

She doesn't remember sitting down at the table or falling asleep for that matter. She rubs her eyes, ''what time is it? Is Elizabeth okay?'' She stands and Ward kisses her forehead. ''She's fine baby, she's warmed up to Kebo pretty fast''. Skye yawns, ''that's because he has the mind set of a toddler''. Ward chuckles, sobers up and traces the lines of her face. ''You okay?''

 

''Yeah I'm good, bad dream''. Grant has had his fair share of those, he links their fingers together. One thing she admires about her husband is that he's tough as nails and hard like steel, but with her all of that falls away. He's softer, more open. The world doesn't know the Ward that loves but she does, and he's beautiful. Grant is also all too familiar with her past.

 

He knows what haunts her, who she thinks might be lurking around a corner. ''It was only a dream''. She nods and he kisses her hair, follows her into the room where Elizabeth and Kebo are. ''So I'm standing there in the middle of the field naked as can be and they''- ''Kebo shut the hell up''. Skye says when she walks in. ''No one needs to hear the end of that story''. ''Quake it was a good story!'' She rolls her eyes, ''get out''.

 

Ward and Skye stand before the young girl and Skye bends down to sit on the edge of the bed. ''How are you doing?'' Elizabeth rubs her arms. ''I feel weird''. ''Weird how?'' ''I don't, I don't know. Like there's something crawling in me''. Skye nods, ''you're fighting your powers. We're far enough away from people that if you let lose a little we'll be fine''.

 

Eventually Skye manages to get her outside, the air around them stills and both Ward and Skye keep a safe distance back. ''So what exactly can she do?'' Ward asks in her ear. ''I think she can control wind, not sure about the other elements''. Skye tells Elizabeth to start whenever she's ready. ''Are you sure?'' Elizabeth looks back at Skye who smiles. ''Do it''.

 

The wind picks up at an alarming rate, spinning and twirling in her hands. Skye squints and feels her eyes watering, her long hair blowing all over the place. Soon it's nearly impossible to see and Skye thinks she feels Ward anchor her to his side, but she can't tell. The atmosphere is clear after a few seconds, the leaves find their place on the ground and there is a small normal breeze around them.

 

Ward releases her as Elizabeth turns to them, a huge grin on her face. ''I feel better''. Skye returns her smile, ''see? I told you. I promise you one day you'll feel normal again. And I'll be there for you every step of the way''. ''Why? I mean what do you want from me?'' Skye brushes a strand of red hair form the girl's face. ''Your allegiance''. ''You'll have it''. ''Perfect''.

 

Ward hates when Skye is away. Though he has plenty to do to keep him busy, she always manages to leave an ache in his chest when she's gone. Whenever there is a Gifted on Hydra's side Skye takes them off to an unknown location (Ward obviously knows where she is) to train them. Make sure they are in control of themselves so she can make sure they are in perfect control of themselves.

 

To be one thousand percent positive they are on her side, that Shield has no hope of swaying them. If they want that life, she is very clear with them on what she expects of them, of what their powers will be capable of. It's been two weeks since she took Elizabeth and Ward is slowly going out of his mind. He misses her something awful. ''God you're pathetic''. He turns to see Kebo coming into the house.

 

Ward is back in Malibu because he knows this is where Skye will turn up eventually, he's waiting for her. ''Kebo don't you have actual work to do?'' ''Don't you? You look like a puppy who's been kicked too many times. I really hate when Quake is gone, when is she supposed to be back?'' ''You know the drill, when she feels Elizabeth has a hold on her powers''.

  
Kebo joins Ward at the wide windows, watching the waves roll back and forth across the sand, the sun set breathing against the glass. ''You mean until Skye is sure Elizabeth's powers can be used as a weapon''. Kebo translates, knowing full well that not all of Skye's intentions are gold. ''Yeah''. ''Shield is getting hot on your trail''. Ward slowly lets the memories from his days on the Bus pass before commenting.

 

''See that's work for you to do, make sure they don't find me''. Kebo rolls his eyes, ''one you can do that all by yourself, and two Shield won't touch you. Skye would murder me if anything happened to you. So do you think we can really trust Red?'' Kebo asks Ward who realizes he's talking about Elizabeth. ''It's not a matter of trust, it's if she'll stand with us against Coulson''.

 

Ward leaves Kebo to security matters and jumps in the shower. His mind very far away, back on the Bus. When he became Director of Hydra, long before he met Skye he'd been undercover at Shield for years. He got to the top of the food chain with a gun and his pretty face. He mainly did it so he could find a way to save Garrett, which never came until Phil Coulson died.

 

Grant promised John he'd infiltrate Coulson's team to find out what he knew, and eventually it did. It took Jemma Simmons getting shot to find the cure, GH-325 serum. Once John had that in his system Ward thought all was well. He was going to leave the team behind and go back to Skye, no one else had to be hurt. Things didn't work out the way he originally planned.

 

Coulson ended up finding out about Ward when Shield fell, Garrett told him. And the rest of it is a blur, one minute he was just Agent Grant Ward. And the next he's the Director of Hydra fighting for his life against the Calvary. He managed to escape and come home to Skye, who knew there was something broken inside of him the second she saw him.

 

Ward didn't expect to feel for Simmons, Fitz, Coulson and May. In the months they spent together they had become a family of sorts, and Grant didn't want any of them hurt. But he always had that goal in the back of his mind. Get the cure for John, go back to Skye. If he had to do it all over again he would choose differently. Hell maybe he'd travel back to when he first met John Garrett and put a bullet in his brain.

 

He's washing his hair when out of the corner of his eye he sees the bathroom door open. Skye walks through it and meets his eyes through the shower door. ''Hey robot''. He watches her with dark eyes as she slips out of her clothes and joins him. Wraps her arms around him from behind and peppers his back with small kisses. ''I missed you''. He tells her, turning so she's pressed against his chest.

 

She searches his eyes under the hot spray of the water, strokes his face. ''You okay?'' He kisses her nose, ''just thinking''. Skye frowns, knowing full well what he thinks about most these days. How he isn't supposed to feel guilty for what he did to Coulson's team, but he does. Skye also knows he wants to end Shield (they both do.) But he doesn't want anyone else on team Bus to get hurt. Coulson is a different story.

 

''Grant you had to, we had to. It was time for Hydra to come out of the shadows and you had to save John''. ''I know, but I just regret it sometimes''. Skye can see his point, but if Coulson's agents from the Bus get in her way at all, she'll kill them. Doesn't care if Ward won't like it. He changes the subject rather quickly and asks about Elizabeth.

 

''She's ready. She can manipulate the currents in the air to her will, so let's say a Shield agent is chasing us, she can literally have the wind pick him up and throw him to wherever she wants. It's pretty cool''. ''Bet she wasn't too happy with you leaving''. Skye shrugs and then moans appreciatively when Ward starts massaging shampoo into her scalp.

 

''I put her in the safe house with Alisha and Joey, she seemed to be fine when I left. I told her to call if she needed anything, by the way we're bringing her on our next mission''. ''Okay''. Skye has been monitoring Shield closely and knows they are increasing their searches on Ward. It's making her nervous, they want his head on a platter. Coulson is growing blood thirsty.

 

''Don't tell me you're worried about Shield Skye''. They're lying in bed wrapped in each other and Skye runs her nose softly along his neck. ''I'm worried about what they'd do to you. Kebo is getting jumpy and he's the head of our security, if Coulson finds you''- She's cut off by Ward's lips on hers. ''I will be fine and when or if they do catch me I can handle it''. Skye sighs and uses his chest as a pillow.

 

''I can't lose you Grant''. ''You won't''. He pulls her to him and kisses her hair, fingers once again at her left hand. He thanks whoever might be out there listening every morning for Skye, she has been the only good thing in his life. The only light in his darkness, before her he never knew what love was. Skye loves him like no one else ever has and he can't get enough of her.

 

''Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?'' He looks down at her, all of her defenses down. She's no longer the Director of Hydra, the woman who makes men crumble to their knees. She's just his wife who's only fear in the world is losing him. He shifts so she's below him and he kisses his way down her chest. ''I promise Skye''. She believes him.

 

It happens out of the blue, a wave comes no one was prepared for. It's a few days later as Skye and Ward are in Germany. They've brought Elizabeth along to test how she is in the field. Hydra agents flock them as they walk along an abandoned road of a nearby town. ''I didn't know you two were married''. Elizabeth tells Skye as she brushes her hair out of her eyes.

 

Ward looks at his wife adoringly and puts his hand on the small of her back. ''Yeah we are''. ''How long?'' ''Two years''. ''How did you meet?'' Skye adjusts her sunglassses and fights a smile, Ward isn't a dramatic person by any means but with this specific story he is. ''She tried to kill me''. ''I did not!'' ''So throwing me onto rail road tracks while a train is coming wasn't you attempting to kill me?'' Kebo chimes in at this from behind them.

 

''But you didn't die. You jumped out of the way in time''. ''No thanks to you, I was almost dead because you were off doing god knows what''. Kebo scoffs, ''I was watching for other dangers, a small girl did not seem like a threat''. Skye turns and rasies an eyebrow at him. ''Back then I didn't see as one, now I do. You're scary''. She smiles, ''thank you Popeye''. He winks in response.

 

Both Kebo and Skye's phones go off at the same time which can only mean one thing, Shield has found them. They've both programmed their phones to alert them the second Grant Ward is on anyone's radar. ''Boss we have to get you out of sight''. Kebo rushes Ward off into the nearest building and Skye follows, pushing Elizabeth in front of her.

 

''What's going on?'' Skye blinks back against the sun to see a Shield SUV coming towards them. ''Red remember when I told you about Shield?'' ''Yeah, the bad guys''. ''They're here''. ''They want to hurt you and Ward''. ''Exactly''. Two black SUV's roll to a stop and Skye watches the agents file out. They've rounded up a strike team. Director Coulson, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter amoung them. Hydra is horribly out numbered.

 

''I know you're here Ward''. Coulson calls and Ward posts himself at the entrance of the building, Kebo behind him. Skye keeps Elizabeth behind her, her gun hot and ready. ''Spread out and find him''. Coulson orders his agents, and Skye holds her breath. ''Grant you need to get the hell out of here''. Skye tells him, but her words are wasted as a few agents creep into the abandoned building.

 

Skye takes them out with three bullets and one wave of her hands. Knowing this will tell Coulson exactly where they are Kebo makes a bee line for the back door as more agents enter. Soon there are ten swarming them and Skye and Ward take them down in a few minutes. A gun goes off and Elizabeth screams, Skye whips her head around just in time to see a bullet aimed for the young girl's head.

 

Skye stops it and it leaves the Shield agent in shock, mouth hanging open. ''Yeah pretty cool, I know''. The agent soon meets the white light with a flick of her wrist. Skye is fairly confident everything is going to go smoothly, there are no more Shield agents around them. ''Elizabeth I need you to use your powers to confuse Shield so we can get out of here''.

 

She nods and Kebo her and Ward leave the building. As soon as they make it outside the wind picks up at a dangerous weight and Skye can hear Coulson yelling orders, but he's very confused and can't see. ''You want revenge? Now's your chance to take it!'' Kebo yells at them over the roar of the wind. Skye sees a few Shield agents get wrapped up in the currents and are flung somewhere off their path.

 

She also notices how Hydra is not at all effected by Elizabeth's powers, she's directing all of it at Shield. ''Good job Red!'' Skye calls over her shoulder. Her eyes go wide suddenly and Skye braces herself just in time. Someone grabs the back of her head and yanks, Skye reacts with a kick to whoever's jaw that dared touch her. It's Bobbi Morse, and Elizabeth's powers choose in that moment to cease.

 

Skye and Bobbi stare each other down for a second, and then Skye strikes. She has Ward's fighting style (he's the one who taught her everything she knows.) While Bobbi is a carbon copy of the Shield academy hand book, Skye can easily read her movements. But Bobbi is a Specialist just like Grant, so she lands a mean punch to Skye's nose. Ward is nowhere to be found or Kebo, which means they are proabably in a fight of their own.

 

Skye wipes her face and grimaces slightly when her fingers come back covered in blood. Bobbi's snarky remark dies on her tongue when Skye waves her hand and the Mockingbird is thrown head first into a Shield vehicle window. Shattering the glass around her. Skye doesn't waste anytime before she's on the agent again, each one landing blows meant to kill but both are too stubborn and strong to give up.

 

Bobbi manages to produce a knife from somewhere on her person and while Skye blocks it as long as she can, the other woman gets her on the ground and sticks it in her arm. Skye bites the inside of her cheek and head butts Bobbi before waving her hand and getting her off. Skye gets off the ground and grins when the Calvary joins the fight. ''She has powers May''.

 

May's stone glare is fixed on Skye, who's blood is starting to drip onto the ground. ''Good, that makes this even more fun. Why are you with Grant Ward?'' Both Shield agents find themselves airborne before they can even blink. Skye is readying herself again, when a few Hydra agents grab her arms. ''We need to get you to safety, there's too many of them!'' Shield begins to open fire and Skye lets them rush her into the SUV she drove in.

 

''Where's Grant?'' Her arm is starting to sting as she puts the car in drive and speeds away. ''Take a left ma'am, last we saw him he was with Kebo and they were fighting off a few Shield agents''. ''Where's Elizabeth?'' ''We took her away in another vehicle on Ward's orders, she's safe''. Skye spots her husband a few seconds later, taking out Shield agents with deadly precise precision. ''Get in the car!'' She yells, rolling down the window just as Ward shoots the last of the agents threatening him.

 

Kebo shoves Ward in the car and Skye drives as fast as she can, hating that they had to run. But Coulson came prepared, no way they would have all made it out. Ward is in the passenger seat, hand on her knee. ''Are you okay?'' ''She has a knife wound in her left arm sir, her lip is busted and she'll have bruising''. Skye rolls her eyes and threatens to kick out the next person who speaks.

 

As much as she can she checks Ward over for injuries. His cheek is swollen and he's bleeding from somewhere but she can't pin point the location. ''Pull over and let me drive, we have a safe house a few hours from here''. She does and Ward takes his jacket off, applies pressure to her arm. Looks deep into her eyes for a moment before taking the wheel and heading to the house.

 

When Coulson makes it back to the Playground, he's lost half of the stike team he took with him. Bobbi is badly beaten, May and Hunter are fine. ''Who in the hell was that woman?'' Coulson demands as Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi and May enter his office. ''No idea sir, but she had powers. Fitz see if she's on the Index''. He nods and pulls up the list, searches and searches but neither May or Bobbi see a trace of her.

 

''Why was she with Ward?'' ''She's obviously part of Hydra''. ''She's strong Phil, that's probably the reason Ward has her around''. ''Do we have anyone on the Index with powers like that?'' ''No sir''. Coulson taps his chin. ''Pull up any surveillance photos we have of Ward, if she's been with him for a while there's got to be proof''. May is already shaking her head.

 

''Ward will know where the cameras are, he won't be facing them and if that woman is with him, she proably won't be either''. Coulson sighs, ''it's worth a shot''. Ever since Ward escaped Shield custody he has been very careful to avoid cameras, the only photographs they have of him his back is either to them, or his face is angled away. He's too smart for them.

 

''Wait Fitz go back''. May is seated by Coulson and Bobbi walks up the get a closer look at the image on the screen. ''That's her''. Shield looks up to see Skye's face, half of it covered in shadows. Grant's back is to them once more but Skye has her face turned to him, smiling slightly at whatever he's saying. They look to be on a crowded street late at night, profiles half hidden in the moonlight.

 

''Got her. Fitz find out everything you can on this girl, she's with Ward and I want to know why. I want the information as soon as possible''. ''Yes sir''. Coulson is going to destroy Grant Ward, and he'll start by picking off the people around him. What better way to do that then take care of the most powerful woman on Hydra's side? Ward is going to fall.

 

And Coulson will be there when he does.

 


	4. I've Seen Your Scars & Kissed Your Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small scene on how Skye and Ward first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more to those who read and comment, you all keep me going.

 

 _"Agent Hand what am I looking at here?'' Grant Ward is standing in the control room of the Hub next to Victoria Hand, they are both staring up at the video monitor in front of them. ''An earthquake is hardly cause for alarm''._ _Hand looks at the Specialist with disgust before rolling her eyes. ''That earthquake Agent Ward wasn't caused by a shift in tectonic plates''. ''Are you saying a person made that happen?''_

 

_Ward gestures back up to the screen where a city has been reduced to nothing but rubble, no survivors. He's playing stupid, he knows all about Gifted humans. Even has a few up his sleeve in case Shield finds out about him sooner than he'd like. ''Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. We've sent teams after this woman and they never come back''. Ward watches as the face of this person is revealed._

 

_The first thing that strikes him is how beautiful she is. Then the video feed unfolds before him as the girl with long brown hair raises her hand in the middle of a busy street, and chaos erupts. People are thrown around like they mean nothing, it's a literal earthquake caused by her fingers. It only lasts a few minutes and Hand was right, no human lives are left. She's killed them all._

 

_Her face smiles like she's proud of what she's done and it's a rookie mistake that she doesn't take out the camera watching her. But Ward studies her face further and it's not happiness he detects there. It's relief, a sigh escapes her lips. And then she just walks away, leaving the blood and dust behind her. Ward has had dealings with people like her, but she's in a category all her own._

 

_Whoever this woman is she's dangerous. ''You want me to take her out''. Hand nods, ''you're the best man for the job. You leave in an hour''. He takes his mission like the good Shield agent everyone believes he is. Loads the weapons he'll need onto his person and takes a quin jet, his mind already set and locked on the task in front of him. Take her out, simple easy. He's done missions like these a thousand times before._

 

_It takes a few days to actually find her, even with the Index to guide him. Hand sends him a few other personal details about her, her name is Daisy Johnson and it is unknown to Shield when she got her powers. ''Be careful Agent Ward, wherever she goes death follows''. Hand tells him over a message on his phone, and he rolls his eyes. He can handle a small girl._

 

_He's on a rooftop in the middle of New Mexico, the hot wind swirling around him. Ward found her yesterday and has been silently observing her, her routine who she talks to, where she's sleeping. Daisy doesn't do any of t_ _hose things, she's either at the bar across the street from where he's at, or in a questionable motel room with the curtains sealed tight._

 

_Ward gets his sniper rifle ready and waits. Daisy comes around eventually when the sun is setting, he sees her in a red dress and her long tan legs walking into the bar. It's strange he thinks, that one minute she's a walking disaster and the next she's able to throw back tequila like she doesn't have a trained killer waiiting for an oppurtunity to end her reign of terror._

 

 _She steps out of the bar an hour later, the loud music at her back and the wind in her hair. She's alone the lot is empty, no one would even notice when he took the shot or what happens after. Ward has his finger on the_ _trigger, doesn't even blink or slow his breathing. It's second nature to him, a gun is apart of him now. Daisy closes her eyes against the moonlight and leans her head back._

 

_And for the first time in his life Ward pauses his movements. Lifts his finger off the trigger and lowers his weapon. He has no idea what in the hell he's doing. Ward just stops. Freezes. Watches her. As she continues to stand there with her eyes closed and slips off her shoes. And then Daisy starts crying, loud broken sobs that tear at something in him._

 

_He recognizes instantly what's happening. Sympathy. He knows there's something broken in her because he has shattered pieces inside him too. Ward makes another call. He is not a Shield agent in this moment, he's the Director of Hydra. And if he doesn't want to kill this girl he doesn't have to. Ward continues to gaze at her as she walks away, her feet slipping from the alcohol in her system._

 

 _Grant just stands there on the rooftop not moving. Eventually he puts up his gun and takes out his phone, walking out of the building and roaming the streets. Makes sure the line is secure before calling Kebo. ''Yes sir?''_ _''Where are you?'' ''Where am I? Let's see I'm on my way into New Mexico because someone forgot to tell me that they were going there and I had to find out from Garrett. Garrett knows where you are and I didn't do you have any idea''-_

 

_''Kebo shut up. Do you have a team with you?'' ''Just Ralph and Bobby, do I need to bring more agents? Are you alright?'' ''I'm fine, but I need you to find out everything you can about a Daisy Johnson''. ''You got it boss, I'll be at your location in an hour''. Ward hangs up and heads back to his hotel room, rubs his face. What got into him back there?_

 

_Kebo comes an hour like he said, walks into Ward's hotel room with two Hydra agents. Hands Ward a file and sits on the bed next to him. ''Everything I could gather on Daisy Johnson, it's not much probably the same information Shield gave you. I did figure out that her parents aren't dead which Shield thought they were. Why do you care? She's dead isn't she? Hand sent you here to take her out''._

 

_Ward shakes his head and accpets the flask Kebo offers to him. ''What does the head shaking mean? No she isn't dead? Boss you never let a target walk away''. ''I know''. Everyone in the room is shocked at Ward's actions, this has never happened before. Kebo is staring at Ward wide eyed, ''what the hell happened? You're super spy special Agent Grant Ward, this isn't like you''. ''I'm aware''. Kebo paces the room._

 

_''Did you sleep with her? Is this an emotional thing? Because I can do it for you''. Ward raises an eyebrow, ''no. It's not that''. ''Do you want her for other reasons? Like Hydra reasons? Judging by her powers she'd be one hell of an asset''. That's what Grant is going to settle with. ''Yeah, that's what I want. When the time comes we'll need her''. ''Okay so how do you want to proceed here sir?'' ''Let me think''._

 

_Daisy Johnson could be a valuable weapn to Hydra, she could make Shield fall in less than twenty four hours. Ward has done recruting before and he knows how to convince this girl to join him. Offer her protection from Shield (she's bound to know they are the ones hunting her at this point.) And promise her that he will keep her safe, she looks like the type that would want a strong man to stand up for her._

 

 _Was he dead wrong. He learns fairly quickly that Daisy doesn't need any form of protection, she can take care of herself. Ward locates her the next day at a different bar, she's sipping her beer quietly in the corner. Ward falls I_ _nto a familiar role. Order a drink, make subtle eye contact until she approaches him. Waits for the hook to sink in and then reel her in. He's lost count of how many time he's done this. Flashes Daisy a heart breaking smile when she gets up and saunters over to him._

 

 _Her white dress brushing her legs and vanilla perfume assault him instantly. She's more beautiful up close and for the first time in his life, he's actually speechless before her. ''Unless you're planning on buying me a drink_ _stop staring at me. It's creepy as hell''. She orders another beer as he contines to gawk at her. Like a stupid hormonal teenager that has never seen breasts before._

 

_''Oh my god you are blowing this''. Kebo says in his comms, he's in the booth across from Ward and has a finger pressed against his temple. ''Seriously boss it's like you've never been in close contact with a woman before, open your mouth before you lose her''. Ward clears his throat and keeps his face expressionless when he notices Daisy take him in. From his cheek bones to his shoes. She likes what she sees._

 

_''I'd love to buy you a drink''. Daisy gives him a half smile, ''good''. Ward had a set goals here, it was straight and golden. He just never planned for her to get under his skin as quickly as she did. And he didn't plan to be in her hotel room a few hours later with his hands all over her perfect skin. He sure as hell didn't even remotely dip into the possibility of falling in love with her either. But all of those things happened quicker than Ward would ever know._

 

 

 

*

 

 

Skye peels her shirt off slowly, grimaces when it sticks to her skin. ''You'll need stitches''. Ward picks her up and sets her on the bathroom counter of the safe house they arrived in a few minutes ago. ''Just do it''. Ward gets out the first aid kit from under the counter and under the low lights of the mirror she looks pale and shaken. ''We're just lucky it wasn't May you were up against''. Grant comments as he takes out the supplies he needs.

 

''What does that mean?'' Skye's grip on the marble counter tightens when he swabs her arm with an antisptic wipe. ''Bobbi is tough but May is on another level, she would have killed you''. ''I had it under control''. Ward seals his mouth shut and stitches up her arm, quickly cleans the rest of her wounds. ''Okay you're turn, take off your shirt''. He has the energy to grin at her, ''if you wanted me naked''- ''Just take the damn shirt off Grant''.

 

He does without a word and sits on the toliet seat so she can reach him. Her eyes widen at the bullet wound in his bicep. ''Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were shot?'' ''I didn't want you to worry''. She clenches her jaw and lightly strokes his face. ''Please don't do that''. They are quiet while she wipes away the blood and bandages his wounds. When they are both satisfied with the other's condition Ward pulls her into his arms.

 

Buries his face in her chest and her arms are around his neck, fingers running through his hair. They just need to reassure themselves that the other is alright. ''Are you up for a shower?'' Skye asks him and kisses his forehead. Ward nods releases her to turn on the water, waits for it to be as hot as she likes it. He takes off the rest of her clothes with an aching gentelness, a brush of his hands so light she barely feels the fabric leave her body.

 

Skye watches as the blood swirls down the drain, mindful to keep thier gauze covered skin out of the spray, they wash slowly and carefully. Afterwards even though he's been shot, Ward picks up Skye with his good arm and carries her over to the bed. ''I can walk robot''. ''I know''. He has assurance from Kebo that Shield is long gone, and right now all he wants to do is curl up with his wife and sleep for a few hours.

 

Skye pulls the covers around them, the room so dark she can hardly see him. Her arm is killing her and somehow Ward knows this and hands her a few pain pills, downing three of his own. He crushes her to his bare chest and she sighs into his skin. ''Shield cut it close today''. ''They did''. ''That's not supposed to happen''. ''Skye Coulson wants to kill me, this won't be the last time something like this happens''.

 

''I know I just hate when you're hurt''. She kisses her way up his chest until she reaches his lips. ''I love you''. Is all he says in response and they both fall asleep after that. Kebo paces the floor of Ward's safe house, triple checks to make sure Shield has gone back to their base. ''She's a killer''. Elizabeth says behind him and Kebo turns to see her sitting on the leather couch in the living room, knees drawn up to her chest.

 

''Skye killed all of those agents back there''. Elizabeth is crying softly and Kebo rolls his eyes. ''Let me clear something up for you Red, we're all killers. And at the end of this thing you will be too. Skye made it perfectly clear what you were walking into''. She wipes her face and her eyeliner smears against her cheek. ''She did but I don't think I have it in me''.

 

Kebo doesn't do sympathy he just doesn't have it in him anymore, not since the love of his life was taken from him. ''When it comes down to it Red if it's your life against someone else's, you won't even blink. You'll choose yourself, you'll survive because you have to. Remmeber that next time a Shield agent has a gun at your face, at some point you'll have to commit to this or bail''.

 

It's harsh he knows, this was her first mission out and she's only sixteen. But neither Kebo nor Hydra can afford a scared little girl who cries every time she sees a dead body. Much to Kebo's surprise and it would make Skye proud, Elizabeth squares her shoulders and lifts her chin. ''Alright, tell me everything I need to destroy Shield''. Kebo grins at her, ''now we're talking''.

 

Ward wakes two hours later, kisses Skye's nose before quietly slipping out of the bedroom. Finds the head of his security hunched over a laptop and Elizabth asleep on the couch. ''Good you're alive''. Kebo comments when Ward goes to the fridge and takes out a water bottle. ''Skye okay?'' ''She's alseep, did Elizabrth-'' ''She's fine. I gave her a lesson on everything Shield related''. ''Good''.

 

No one on earth hates Shield more than Kebo, if he could he'd take on the entire organization by himself. ''Just to fair warn you she's probably going to have nightmares''. Kebo tells Ward who sits in the recliner opposite of him. Ward's safe house here is like all the others, bland, no personal touches of any kind. The only difference in this one is there's a TV in this room, which no one ever uses. ''Shield is getting hungry''.

 

Ward takes a sip of his water, ''how bad is it?'' ''Coulson has doubled his search for you, he's trying to find Skye now''. Ward pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. ''There's nothing to find, right? Didn't she erase herself from the Index?'' Kebo nods, ''yes and she killed every agent that ever came across her. But Ward you can't erase everything, there's a very good chance Coulson could find out she's the Director of Hydra''.

 

''Or she's my wife''. Kebo looks away from his laptop and frowns, ''that too, and I don't have to tell you how horrible that would be''. ''You two are idiots''. Skye comes down the stairs and sits next to Ward, takes a long drink from the bottle of water he puts in her hand. ''Let Coulson find me, hell I'll send him my location right now. I'm not afraid of him or anyone at Shield, I could tear down their base in five minutes. Stop worrying about me''.

 

Ward's hand comes to cup her face, ''Skye''- ''We've been dealing with Shield for years now. Nothing has changed except Coulson becoming Director the mission is still the same. Shield is the enemy and I will continue to treat them as such, and if I get hurt along the way so what? I wanted this, I want all of them to burn. It's my call Grant, my body my life, and you can't protect me every five seconds. Haven't I proved time and time again I don't need it?''

 

She's a hypocrite because she does the exact same thing with Ward, they're both going to have heart attacks over worrying about each other. Skye softens at the look on her husband's face and leans into his touch. ''Look I love that you want to protect me, and a while ago it was something I needed. But Grant I am more than capable of taking care of myself''. ''I know''.

 

''Quake for the love of god you're not going to talk him out of it. He's been protecting you since the day he met you. Can we move onto another topic please?'' Skye raises her eyebrow at Kebo, ''you're so dramatic. Okay Popeye what's up?'' He nods at Elizabeth's still sleeping form. ''I educated her on all the gaps of Shield you left out''. ''Like what?'' ''Like how they have the Calvary and the Mockingbird on their side, and if she wants any part of Hydra she'll need to get her hands dirty''.

 

''Popeye I don't want to scare her off''. ''We didn't, I think I motivated her actually. Be proud of me, jesus I helped someone. When was the last time I did that?'' Skye stands up to kiss his cheek, ''thank you''. He winks, ''careful with the display of affection Quake, don't want Ward to find out about our secret love affair''. Skye rolls her eyes and tells one of the nearby agents to run and get them food.

 

''Fitz did you find anything?'' May asks him as her and Coulson enter the lab. ''I did, it's an old Shield file but it's sealed and I can't break the code''. Phil smiles, ''I can help with that''. Fitz hands him the tablet and with a few security codes the file opens and the three of them look at the screen. Skye's picture fills it up, a much younger version, longer hair.

 

''Her name is Daisy Johnson, father and mother are both deceased. It's unknown how she recieved her powers, she's not on the Index. Coulson Fury signed off on this for the file to be selaed''. Coulson's brow furrows. ''Why?'' Fitz taps the screen a few times and scrolls down. ''Bloody hell''. ''What?'' ''Ward was sent to kill her''. ''What?''

 

Fitz points and the tablet where Victoria Hand gave him the order, and by the looks of his report Ward did indeed take out Daisy. There's a picture of her body and everything. ''Well she's clearly not dead''. ''Wait, sir look who signed off on his report''. All three of them glance down. ''Son of a bitch''. ''It's John Garrett''. Phil sighs into his hands.

 

''Which means Ward probably faked her death, maybe John wanted her''. ''What would he want with a Gifted? Remember he was working for Ward, Ward's the one with the power here. So the better question is what did Ward want with her? Why did he let her live? He made a different call but for what reason?'' Coulson shakes his head, ''those questions are irrelevant May''. She looks up at her boss, ''what are you getting at?''

 

''None of that matters now, Ward kept her alive for a reason and it's obvious it was about her powers. She's a weapon, what if he has more Gifted people on his side? And could Daisy be used as a weakness towards Ward?'' May raises her eyebrow, ''why did you come to that conclusion?'' Coulson shrugs, ''just a hunch. But if she is it's a win win for us if we find her. Hydra loses someone powerful and Ward loses someone he might care about''.

 

Fitz and May share a look as Coulson begins to walk out of the lab. ''Find her Fitz, the sooner the better. I want Ward to suffer for everything he's done and if Daisy Johnson is what brings him down, I need it to happen fast''. ''Yes sir''. He meets Bobbi and Hunter in the hallway, ''you two want a shot at Grant Ward?'' ''You know we do''. ''Good''.

 

He hands them a picture of Daisy, ''she might be the key. Locate her and Ward might be close by''. The couple nods, ''yes sir''. ''Don't stop searching until you can give me an answer''. Coulson enters his office, feels a headache beginning to form. He's going mad with the taste of revenge. It's consuming him from the inside out, he can't sleep.

 

What he doesn't know is that Skye is going through the same thing, and Phil should have been paying closer attention to her than to Ward. Skye is going to be his down fall, she's the blood thirsty one, willing to die for her cause. Coulson should be afraid because all she sees when she closes her eyes, is a bullet right between the Director of Shield's eyes.


	5. This Is A Bad Town For Such A Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to the morning after Skye & Ward's first meeting and Coulson warns Ward about his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I feel like the photos below are long over due, I love them so much. It's Hydra Skyeward and Kebo always has their backs.
> 
> And I really love this flash back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ward wakes to the sound of a door being closed. He's on alert at once, getting out of bed and slipping his clothes on. He's in Daisy's hotel room, well Skye. She told him sometime last night her name was Skye, and she's gone. Her clothes where he threw them last night are gone, Ward puts his gun back in it's holster before leaving the room as well. He finds no trace of Skye outside, the hot sun already in full blaze against the clouds._

 

 _'_ ' _You been here long?'' Ward asks Kebo when he spots him leaning against the wall next to Skye's room. ''Well I had to make sure she didn't kill you in your sleep''. Honestly this should bother Ward but Kebo has done worse and weirder things in order to keep his boss safe. ''Didn't know you slept with your targets now''. Kebo comments as they walk back to Ward's room. ''I don't''. ''Boss if you want her for Hydra you might want to jump the gun on it, she doesn't stay in one town for long''._

 

_''You telling me how to do my job now?'' ''No sir''. ''Call John, tell him I'm going to be longer than I thought''. ''Of course sir''. Ward takes a quick shower before making it his mission to find Skye, there's just something about her. He can't stop thinking about her, and last night didn't help. Ward has been with women before but Skye, she's just different. Her skin soft and warm beneath his rough hands, the way she sighed his name in his ear. Everything about her is calling to him._

 

_And he has no idea why. ''Super spy I found your girl she's at a diner a few blocks down''. Kebo tells him when Ward is fully dressed and putting his gun back in it's place. ''Maintain a safe distance she's paranoid with good reason, we don't want Shield scaring her off. I need time with her don't interfere unless it's absolutely necessary''. Kebo grits his teeth but agrees._

 

_Skye sips her orange juice quietly and puts on a pair of sunglasses, the booth by the window seemed like a good idea until the sun actually starting rising. She's hungover and tired as hell, but for once since she's changed she feels good. Like really good, not walking on egg shells and the desire to tear at someone has almost vanished. And Skye would love to say it's because she's learning how to cope with her powers. But that's not it at all._

 

_She knows exactly why she feels warm and sated inside, why she feels as if she could take on the world or just sit here in this diner content with her lot. Because of him. Grant Ward with his perfect cheek bones and his smooth lips against her skin last night, how he acted as if she was the only one he'd ever want. Skye has been with other men before but none of them can even compare to him._

 

 _It was amazing and in those late hours she didn't feel like a monster, she felt like a woman. Like a normal person for once in what feels like years. Skye looks away from the sun and to the waitress who will more than likely be dead in a few hours. ''Can I get you anything else sweetie?'' ''Just a cup of coffee''. ''Coming right up''. Skye is looking around the_ near vacant diner and doesn't even pay attention when the door opens.

 

_She looks back in front of her and jumps. not prepared to see Ward sitting across from her. She didn't even see or hear him approach the booth or enter it. Flashes of him above her enter her mind, the sound of his breath against her skin echo loud in her head. ''Hi''. She says, out of her element here. Usually guys don't bother tracking her down after they're done, it's a get in and get out situation._

 

 _God he's gorgeous. ''Morning''. The waitress comes back with Skye's coffee and her eyes widen at Ward. ''Can I get you anything handsome?'' Ward doesn't even notice the other woman's gaze, his only focus on Skye. ''Nothing right now_ _thanks''. Skye waits until the waitress walks away before clearing her throat. ''Look last night was fun but it was just a one time thing''. She tells him, drumming her fingers on the table._

 

_Her body language betrays her and Ward gives her a smirk, watches her flush. ''Whatever you say''. ''Why are you here? You said last night you weren't in town for long''. Ward pulls out a menu and pretends to observe it's contents. ''Heard this place serves pumpkin pancakes and I'm starving''. Skye crosses her legs and puts her sunglasses on her face. Grant can tell the second she starts getting edgy._

 

_''Having breakast together after sex is not the end of the world''. He comments, eyes still on the menu. ''We don't even know each other''. ''It's just breakfast Skye, then I'll be gone''. She believes him because he's a world class spy and this is what he's good at. They eat in silence but it's not awkward, and Skye thinks it should be. They just met last night, she doesn't even know his middle name or his favorite color. Not that she wants to._

 

_Okay she does, there's something about him she can't shake off. Skye finds herself drawn to him against her will, against instincts that are screaming at her to run. Those whiskey eyes pull her back and all she wants to do is go back to bed and not leave for three days. She must be wearing her heart on her sleeve because Grant gives her a smile that heats her blood. After they eat, that's exactly what happens._

 

 _They don't leave his hotel room for three days. Stay wrapped up in each other and Ward can almost forget about the mission. That she's just a girl and he's just a man and he does this sort of thing all the time. But that's not true, Ward has_ _never spent this much time with a woman, Skye does something to him. They haven't exchanged many words for obvious reasons, they hardly know each other._

 

_Ward finds himself wanting to know every single part of her, what makes Skye tick, laugh, cry, angry. He wants to know how she got her powers and why she hasn't destroyed this waste land of a town yet. It's only been four days but he can feel himself falling for her already, and that can't happen. If she doesn't join Hydra he'll have no choice but to kill her, she's too dangerous otherwise._

 

_A person who refuses Hydra, him, is an enemy and needs to be disposed of. Ward decides to broach the subject as they're walking on the outskirts of town by a rail road. Kebo is lingering somewhere behind out of sight, a few Hydra agents that Skye can't see are with him as well. But much to his surprise (Skye always takes him by surprise, he's noticed) she beats him to it._

 

_''You should leave town''. Her hand tightens in his when she says this. ''Why?'' Skye chews on her lip and Ward takes the sunglasses off her face so he can look into her eyes. Skye has never managed to snag the ability to trust easy, even before her change. So for her to be so open with Ward now is a huge step for her, but she can't help it. One look in his eyes and she wants to tell him everything. (That's the play, it's why he's so good at his job.)_

 

_''I'm not exactly the safest person to be around''. If Ward could laugh right now he would, she has no idea who she's talking to. He puts his hands on her warm shoulders and pulls her closer to him. ''What are you talking about?'' He blinks against the sun to look at her face. Observes how nervous she is, when her eyes widen as the ground below them shakes slightly. He pretends not to notice._

 

_''There are people after me and I don't want you to get caught up in this mess I'm in''. She sinks into the hold he has on her, allows him to crush her to his chest. ''What kind of people?'' She doesn't answer for a long moment and Ward sees Kebo move in a little closer to them. Her hands are shaking and her face pinches up with worry when she tells him, ''Have you ever heard of Shield?''_

 

_''I have''. He answers, his lips in her hair. ''They're kind of hunting me''. The child like fear in her voice, the way it shakes makes Ward kiss her forehead and hold her, daring anyone to try and take her from him. ''Why?'' Ward feels her tense, her muscles lock into place and her teeth that were grazing his collar bone seconds ago, turn sharp and violent. ''Don't you know?'' Ward freezes, does she know?_

 

_He looks down at her and his stomach falls to his feet. Skye has tears in her eyes and she rips herself out of his grip. ''You know you really should be careful not to leave your freaking Shield badge out on the floor next time, someone might find it''. She spits and Ward finds himself thrown across the ground landing hard on his back. ''Skye wait I can explain''- He chokes as the oxygen seems to leave him._

_''You're a Shield agent! You've been playing me this whole time!'' She flexes her fingers again so he can breathe, but then he's spiraling through the air again and when he lands, his wrist breaks. ''So they decided to send an agent who was willing to do whatever to get the job done huh? Tell me Grant when were you going to kill me? When you were done having your fun?''_

 

_Ward is suddenly in front of her again, out of breath when she punches him in the jaw. It's clear she doesn't know how to throw a punch correctly so it doesn't hurt. ''Skye let me explain''. He stands and tries to touch her, she recoils and the town rumbles. He starts hearing screams. ''Explain what? That you used me, waited until I was vulnerable until I felt something for you so you could put a bullet in brain?''_

 

_He's on his knees against his will, every part of his body is in pain. Whatever she's doing with her hands right now is making him sees stars behind his eyelids. He hears a train whistle to his left and Skye cracks her knuckles. ''That's not happening Agent Ward, I'm not the one who's gonna die here''. Before he can blink he's thrown into the train tracks and in a burst of adrenaline after he lands, right before the train crushes him into tiny pieces he rolls out of the way._

 

_Takes a second to catch his breath as the train passes him, closes his eyes. Stands on shaky legs and when the train is gone and the dust settles, he comes to face to face with Skye once more, and she glares at him, her arms crossed. ''Skye I can explain everything to you, please just let me do that''. ''Why?'' Her mind is spinning, her chest aching. She really thought he cared for her, but this entire time she was just a job, a mission for him. She's going to be sick._

 

_Ward's face is suddenly very soft and open and Skye finds herself relaxing. Until she feels a gun against the back of her head. ''Don't move''. Three men are huddled around her, guns hot at her chest. She actually giggles and with a wave of her hand their weapons all break and fall into the dirt. ''Kebo back the hell off''. ''Sir''- ''Now''. Skye turns to see them all take a few steps from her._

 

_Ward is in front of her once more and everyone jumps when the sound of a few buildings start to crumble. ''Skye I'm not who you think I am''. She scoffs, ''clearly. You have two seconds before I make you bleed from your brain''. ''I'm not a Shield agent''. ''Boss you sure you want to''- Kebo closes his mouth when Ward glares at him. ''You can't really lie about that Grant I saw your badge with the giant ugly eagle on it''._

 

_Grant sets his wrist before responding and Skye grimaces. ''Have you heard of Hydra?'' ''You mean the organization full of big fat freaking Nazis?'' ''What? No they are not Nazis, we help people like you''. She raises her eyebrow, ''we?'' ''I've been undercover at Shield for a long time, but I'm really the Director of Hydra''. Skye starts laughing and Ward gives her a puzzled look._

 

_''And I thought sleeping with a Shield agent was bad. Oh my god. You know what? I don't believe you, you've been lying to me this entire time. How do I know this is any different?'' Ward's fingers brush across her knuckles. ''Because I promise you if you come with me, if you join Hydra no one will ever hurt you again''. Those hooks he sank into her pay off, he's reeled her in._

 

_''Shield is the one who wants to hurt you, Hydra has no interest in that''. She takes a step to him her face inches from his as she stands on her toes. ''And why do you want me? For my powers?'' She lets him cup her face. ''It started off for your powers yes''. ''And now?'' ''I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to leave here without you''. Kebo clears his throat, ''sir the jet is waiting for you when you're ready''._

 

_Skye has a choice here. She can either be on the run until a gun finally catches up with her. Or she can go with this man who has promised to keep her safe, who she has strong feelings for even though it's only been a few days. It's not a hard choice really. ''Fine I'll go with you''. A smile lights Ward's face and his shoulders drain of tension. ''But let me make one thing clear, I won't ever forgive you for what you did''._

 

_Skye let's one of the Hydra agents lead her away and Kebo walks up to his boss. ''Do not say a word''. Ward warns as they follow Skye to the jet. Kebo keeps his mouth shut but his silence screams louder than his words could and Ward rolls his eyes. ''You sure this is a good idea boss?'' They both watch as Skye boards without looking at him. ''Not a clue, guess we'll find out''._

 

_What no one realized is how powerful Skye would become, or how she would mean more to Grant than either of them thought possible. They will be Shield's nightmares come to life._

 

 

*

 

 

''I'm like a bad ass''. Skye laughs at Elizabeth who has a skip in her step when she walks into the Hydra base. ''Yeah you are, I told you''. ''Did you see how I took down that guy? Come on boss it was amazing!'' ''It was keep this up and you'll be climbing the power ladder in no time''. Skye and Elizabeth over the last few weeks have made quite the team. With their powers combined whoever they come across, never stands a chance.

 

Skye has noticed how out of her shell Elizabeth has become, ever since her talk with Kebo she's been dedicated to the cause. She no longer cries at the sight of a lifeless body or screams when a gun is pointed in her direction. Skye has been teaching her hand to hand combat as well and Elizabeth is making a name for herself at Hydra. Her and Skye have become close friends, something they both didn't know they lacked until they found it.

 

''Where's Ward?'' The pair passes agent after agent as they walk into the control room, where Kebo is pacing. ''He's on a mission should be back soon''. Skye answers her partner, picking up on the worried vibes coming off her head of security. ''Everything alright Popeye?'' He looks up, phone in hand. ''I can't find Ward''. ''What do you mean you can't find him?

 

''I mean he isn't answering his bloody phone and the tracking on it isn't working''. ''That doesn't mean something bad happened to him''. Ward left early that morning because he got a hit on Shield and wanted to strike. ''Quake I have a bad feeling''. Skye sighs, ''why didn't you go with him? Isn't that what we pay you to do?'' ''Super spy made me stay here to keep an eye on things''.

 

''You mean keep an eye on Skye''. Elizabeth translates and Skye nods.''Look Quake Shield is getting closer to you and it's freaking the Director out, that's all. He just wants you to be safe''. Skye plays with the rings on her finger. ''If you say you don't need him to protect you I will shoot you''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''I'm sure he's fine''. ''You're going to regret that when he comes back with another bullet wound''.

 

Grant Ward is sitting in another Hydra base at his desk, about to call Skye to let her know he's going to be late, when the video monitor on the wall in front of him flashes. A few agents come into his office to tell him it's Phil Coulson and Ward grits his teeth and answers it. Coulson's face is twisted into a grimace when the two men come face to face.

 

''What do you want Coulson? I'm kind of busy here''. The older man seems to be in a good mood, he's fighting a smile. ''You know Ward for a while I thought there was no way I could get to you, that you and I were just going to keep chasing each other''. Ward puts down his pen and leans back in his chair. ''Well you're right, so this conversation is a waste of my time''.

 

He's about to turn off the monitor until Coulson says, ''but you made a mistake a few weeks back. When we found you in Germany you weren't alone were you?'' Ward's blood turns to ice and the few agents in the room can feel the nervous energy coming off their boss. ''I know about Daisy, I know that you were sent to kill her and you and Garrett made a different call. She has powers and I'm going to go on the hunch that she means something to you''.

 

Ward stays silent, his expression giving nothing away. ''You brought down Shield, destroyed the organization who wants to save the world. So now I'm going to destroy you, and I'm guessing Daisy is the way to do that''. Grant's expression is still stone but on the inside anxiety is spreading through him like wild fire. ''You do realize you just told me your entire plan right?''

 

Phil smirks, ''I know, I'm gloating. But the thing is Ward you won't know when or how I'm going to find her. That's the torture part, you'll spend your days wondering when the shoe is going to drop. I will find Daisy and she will pay for all the mistakes you've made''.The screen goes dark and Ward sits in silence for a full five minutes before reacting.

 

Knocking off all the contents on his desk and pacing the room. Throws his phone against the wall so it shatters. He takes deep calming breaths to clear his head, his agents are trying to mask their fear but they aren't as good as him. ''Get me my plane we're going back to Skye. Call Kebo and tell him what's going on''. ''Yes sir''.

 

Ward has spent years protecting Skye from Shield and that's not changing now. Coulson isn't touching her, Ward will kill everyone Phil has ever cared about if he even tries. The stakes have just been raised, didn't anyone ever tell Coulson to never mess with a man's family?


	6. I Would Have Stayed Up With You All Night Had I Known How to Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield and Skye finally come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

 

''Grant sweetheart you're overreacting''. Skye tells him when he lands at the Hydra base she's in and immediately seeks her out, keeping her glued to his side. Security around her has been tripled, she can't breathe without a Hydra agent over her shoulder. The thing is Skye understands why Ward is so protective of her. He had a crappy child hood and a pretty crappy adult life. His family was cruel and he's never had someone he truly loved until her.

 

She is the only good thing in his world and he will do anything and everything to ensure it always stays that way. Ward has been flying her under Shield's radar since the day she met him, he and John faked her death and they helped her erase all evidence from Shield's database. Apparently that's back firing now. Grant is barking off orders left and right and Kebo is running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

 

''I'm not overreacting Skye, Coulson threatened you and I'm not taking that lightly. This is my fault, I'm the reason you're in danger''. She stops his movements in the control room, puts her fingers under his chin so he's facing her. ''No you're not. We're together in this Grant, Coulson would have found me anyway because I'm also the Director of Hydra, this was bound to happen some time. We brought Shield down, not just you''.

 

He kisses her palm that's cupping his face before pulling her into his arms. And the buzz and noise fades away, the world is quiet. It's just Skye with her head on his chest and Ward with his fingers slowly running through her hair. ''We're going to be okay Ward, I trust you. But you know I can take care of myself, if Coulson wants to play, fine I'll play. But he's not going to like the outcome''.

 

Skye thinks it's time for Coulson to get a taste of his own medicene. When she pulls away from her husband she takes his arm and leads him to the center of the control room, and demands attention. Everyone stops what they are doing, all eyes on her. ''Phil Coulson thinks that he can threaten my life and we're not going to do anything about it, he has another thing coming. Shield is weak and we all know it, I think now is the time for him to see what Hydra is really capable of''.

 

Ward looks down at her, him and Kebo both know what she's going to do. Skye looks at Elizabeth from across the room and smirks, ''we're going to show Coulson what Inhumans are really made of''. The younger girl gives Skye a full smile and the base trembles, the wind outside howls. No one contradicts her, they all nod in agreement at her plan, which Ward has to admit is genius.

 

''Wait a second you want to have a meeting with Phil Coulson? The moron who just told Ward he was going to kill you? Are you completely mental?'' Kebo throws his hands up in the middle of the living room, pacing and frowning at the couple in front of him. Ward and Skye both left the Hydra base for safety reasons (meaning Ward is paranoid and wouldn't shut up until Skye agreed.)

 

''It's an ambush Popeye''. ''Which he will see coming''. Ward sits on the couch next to her and she pours him a drink. ''Popeye he'll see Hydra agents coming, he has no idea Inhumans are even with us. Alisha and Joey are on their way and Elizabeth is on board, it'll be fine''. ''Every time you say it'll be fine something always goes wrong''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''name one time''. Kebo starts counting off his fingers.

 

''That time in Cuba when you swore you could handle yourself and Ward got shot, in Italy when my shoulder was dislocated because you and Ward just had to get involved in a high speed chase''- ''We were on our honeymoon!'' ''And there are a thousand other reasons I can give right now but you've upset me. I need a drink''. Skye rubs her temples, Kebo can be dramatic when he wishes.

 

''Look Quake all I want is for you and Ward to be safe alright? And I'm telling you you do not meet with people that want to kill you and the person you love''. ''You do if you want to study them''. Ward offers, taking a sip of scotch. ''I know how Coulson operates, how his team works. But what I don't know is how far he's willing to go to get what he wants these days, the fall of Shield turned him into a person I no longer recognize''.

 

That small sliver of guilt settles in his chest. ''But Skye is right he won't see Inhumans coming, he'll expect me to make the first move. He'll know it's a trap but won't know which kind, which means he'll be over cautious. He will have May and Bobbi with him, probably Hunter and Mack too as well as others. He'll be prepared''. Skye hides her smile behind her glass, ''so will we''.

 

Ward looks up from his tie to see Skye's refelction in the mirror behind him. And stops his movements, his hands falling to his side. He's the luckiest man in the world. Skye meets his gaze and laughs to herself, finishes putting on a pair of heels. ''Babe pick your jaw up off the floor''. She teases as she walks over to him, wraps her arms around him from behind.

 

She's in a long black dress with a slip up the side and it takes all of Ward's training to foucs back on his tie. The fancy hotel they booked for the meeting with Shield, dressing up like it's a black tie affair is all for show. Ward contacted Coulson a few hours ago to set up the meeting, and to no one's surprise Coulson agreed. This could also be a trap for Grant and Skye, Hydra knows this.

 

''Alisha and Joey in position?'' Ward asks her as she comes around to redo his tie. ''Yes''. ''And you're sure Elizabeth can handle it?'' This gets him an eye roll. ''Grant stop worrying, we'll be fine''. Ward is not a fan of this plan at all, he's supposed to be keeping her safe not leading her into the lion's den. But she has a point and he's fully aware of what she's capable of. It's about time Shield really sees how powerful Hydra is.

 

''We can't have any close contact and don't give out orders of any kind, Coulson has to believe I'm the only head of Hydra''. 'I know''. ''Take off your rings''. Skye sighs and removes them from her left hand, Ward does the same and hands it to her. She slips them into the dresser by the bed. ''Stop freaking out''. She tells Ward who comes up to her and kisses her nose.

 

''One minute Coulson is telling me he's going to kill you and the next you want to meet with him like everything is fine''. ''I thought you were okay with this''. ''I am, but I don't take threats to your life lightly''. His hand grazes down her side, warm fingers find their way to that slip up her dress and her breath hitches. ''Which is why when you have a shot at Coulson you take it''.

 

His mouth is warm against her neck and Skye finds it hard to concentrate on anything but him. ''This could all be over in a couple hours''. She whispers in his ear, shudders when his teeth graze against the side of her jaw. Ward doesn't comment and kisses her instead and she melts in his hold. ''Just be careful''. He says when she pulls away and rests her forehead against his.

 

''I've got this. Just try not to get shot okay? You have a tendency to do that''. ''I'll do my best''. Skye roams her eyes over his attire and licks her lips. ''You look really hot''. He laughs and trails his lips across her temple. ''You look beautiful, but I can't wait to get you out of that dress''. Skye kisses him lightly and steps away, ''later''. With a wink she's out of the room.

 

''Boss you clean up pretty nice''. Joey tells Skye when she steps out of the car in front of the hotel. ''Thanks, where's Alisha?'' The hotel where the meeting will be held is downtown hours away from any safe house. But there's a jet on stand by so they can make a clean get away, Kebo is on edge. ''Alisha is where she's supposed to be I'm making my way over to my point now''.

 

Ward is at her elbow, watching the area with expert eyes. ''Good''. ''Boss you really think Shield is going to show?'' Joey asks, hugging Elizabeth when he sees her. ''They'll show, trust me. Take Elizabeth where she needs to go and wait for my call, I'm counting on you''. ''You can trust me, I'm ready to show Shield what I can do''. Skye smiles at him, ''that's what I want to hear''.

 

''I swear if you two are injured or killed I am going to choke someone''. Kebo has not stopped his running commentary since her and Ward were escorted into a private dining area. The light are dimmed low, four windows to Skye's left. She can work with this. There are Hydra agents posted at every exit and they've been given strict orders to keep their eyes on Skye at all times.

 

''Popeye you're going to make Ward have a heart attack over here, chill out''. ''Oh just shut up and look pretty Quake, that's your job tonight''. Like expected Kebo is thrown across the room landing hard on his back. ''Ow! You could have broken something!'' They start bickering back and forth until Ward tells them to shut up or they are callling this whole thing off and going home.

 

''You know we don't even need kids when we have Kebo, he's a big enough handful on his own''. Skye says and for a moment she watches as Ward softens. Over time they have talked about children, but in their line of work it'd be too dangerous. They have too many enemies, it wouldn't be fair to bring a child into the empire they've created.

 

But sometimes when she can't sleep Skye imagines a little girl who looks like Ward running around a big backyard as the sound of her laughter echos throughout a small house with a white picket fense. They will never have that kind of life, but there's a tiny part (you'd have to squint to see it) of Skye who'd want nothing more than that.

 

''Shield has arrived sir, last chance to back out''. Kebo says and Skye shakes her head. ''Coulson doesn't get away with threatening me, he needs to be taught a lesson''. On the outside Ward look calm and ready to take on whatever is about to happen, but on the inside he's a nervous wreck. Skye has never been this close to Shield before and it's killing him. All of these years of keeping her in the shadows are about to end.

 

Grant isn't sure how he feels about it.

 

The heavy door opens and in walks Phil Coulson, May and Bobbi at his side just like Ward predicted. In his comm agents tell him how many of Shield there are, where the agents are and that they have all eyes on Skye. She's the target here, but Ward also knows this is a set up for him too. Phil wants his head on a stick. Coulson looks aged since Ward saw him last.

 

Harder, bitter. Hydra took what made him Shield and ruined it. Judging by the proud smirk on Skye's face she sees what Ward does as well. ''What the hell are you doing Ward?'' Coulson asks as him May and Bobbi all sit at the table across from him. ''We've never had a meeting like this''. Skye takes in the Shield agents, can feel all of their hate directed at her husband.

 

Ward spreads his hands out on the table, ''thought it was about time''. ''Really? Do you think I'm stupid? I know this a trap''. ''I was going to ask you the same thing''. ''Your message said you wanted to talk, about what?'' Coulson's eyes drift to Skye who meets his stare with a sharp glare. Her hand underneath the table clenches. ''I'm going to assume it's about her, less than twenty four hours ago I told you I was going to kill her, why bring her here?''

 

Ward sips his drink. ''How would you feel about a truce?'' The room is as silent as a tomb and Skye turns her whole body in her chair to look at him. A truce? What in the hell is he talking about? Grant won't meet her eyes and neither will Kebo which means they've been planning this. Without telling her. Without consulting her, letting her entertain this idea of bringing down Shield with her Inhumans just to keep her in the dark of what was really going on.

 

This meeting had nothing to with what she wanted, and Skye knows Grant kept this from her because she would never stand for a truce. This could only mean one thing. Grant is so scared about Shield taking her from him that he is willing to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. ''A truce? With you? With Hydra? Are you insane?'' Looks like Skye isn't the only one who thinks Ward's idea is stupid.

 

Coulson looks at Skye, ''and you? How do you feel about this?'' Skye clenches her jaw and ignores Ward's face. ''I think that even if you agreed to it, you'd never honor it. I don't trust you''. Coulon folds his hands on top of the table. ''You're smart, what's a smart girl like you doing with a man like Grant Ward?'' ''You're organization is full of self righteous murderers who pretend like they're the good guys. Let's not lie to each other Phil, your hands are just as dirty as his''.

 

''Skye that's enough''. Ward tells her and she has to remind herself that he's supposed to be the one with all the power in the room. ''Phil no one has to be hurt here, not anymore. This truce benefits you and I, you leave me alone and in turn I do the same''. ''You mean I leave her alone. This is all about her, isn't it Ward? You've wanted Shield to suffer and all of a sudden you don't? I would never have peace between us''.

 

''Well you tried, I could of told you how stupid that idea was''. Skye comments and Kebo drifts closer to the back of her chair. Coulson directs his focus back on her, and she can see how May is observing her, sizing her up. ''I read your file Daisy, the one you thought you could erase permanently. You're Gifted and you have been for a while, did you know Ward was sent to kill you?''

 

Coulson raises an eyebrow and Skye crosses her legs. ''I did know that actually''. ''But he spared you, why? Because of your abilities?'' ''If you're trying to win me over it won't work. Shield tried to kill me, Hydra never did''. ''We make tough calls at Shield I admit, but it wouldn't be like that for you, we could use you Daisy''. Ward is about to protest but Skye's laughter stops him.

 

''First of all it's Skye, and second of all are you trying to recruit me right now? God. That's pathetic even for you. I would die before I ever joined Shield''. Ward can tell the moment the atmosphere changes in the room, how both May and Bobbi tense ready for a fight. He should have been watching Skye, she's the one who decides how the rest of this meeting is going to go.

 

''Coulson you really should have came more prepared''. She tells him and Ward gives her a look that says 'don't you dare'. It's ignored. Before Coulson can respond Skye flashes him a smile full of thorns. ''Hail Hydra''. And throws her hand out, Shield never stood a chance. ''Dammit Skye!'' Ward yells when Shield agents storm the room and open fire. Ward kicks the table out in front of him to act as a shield and pulls Skye down with him.

 

''A truce Ward? Really?'' She asks him over the roar of bullets, he returns fire and Kebo tosses her a gun before joining them. ''It was the only way Skye''. ''No it wasn't! I could literally think of a hundered different ways to handle this other than a truce! What were you thinking?'' Skye blocks a bullet aimed for his head as Shield seeks out more cover. ''I was thinking that I would do anything to protect you!''

 

Skye shakes her head at him, ''you let your emotions get in the way is what you did''. Skye gets very annoyed with this entire night, it's been nothing but a waste of her time. With an eye roll and a sigh she stands and says, ''enough of this''. And all the power in the room enters her. With a flick of her wrist all of the Shield agents are tossed out the windows like they are nothing more than flies.

 

The room is quiet once more and her heels crack against the broken glass and bullets on the floor. She stares down her husband and Kebo, crosses her arms as they stand as well. ''What in the hell is wrong with you two? Do you realize how weak you just made us look? Ward you know Coulson would have never gone for a truce, why even offer it?'' ''I can't lose you''.

 

''God Ward, you won't. With or without that truce nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. But how dare you hide that from me, why even let me get my hopes up of using my people? Do you realize how stupid that makes me look? I give an order and my husband goes behind my back and does something else? How would you feel if I did that to you?'' He reloads his gun and doesn't answer her.

 

''Super spy we can't stay here, we need to get moving''. Kebo informs them, and Skye walks away from them without looking back. ''Told you that was going to come back and bite you in the ass mate''. ''Shut up''. Shield it seems to have retreated and Skye is outside, telling Joey and Alisha to fall back. Elizabeth is asking what happened, so Skye's back is to Ward and Kebo. Which means she doesn't see the Shield agent with his gun until it's too late.

 

A shot goes off, and everything happens all at once. ''Boss!'' Skye whirls around to see Kebo throwing himself in front of Ward, knocking him to the ground. But not before the bullet strikes Kebo in the chest. ''Kebo!'' Skye retaliates and the agent's neck is broken. Alisha and Joey search the perimeter for other Shield agents as Skye sprints over to Ward who has Kebo's head in his lap.

 

There's blood everywhere and Skye can't breathe as she falls to her knees in front of them. She screams that they need medical attention and she cradles Kebo's face in her hands. ''You're going to be okay just hang on, okay? Hang on for us''. Skye doesn't realize she's crying until she chokes on her tears, and Ward is beside himself. Kebo has taken a bullet for him before, but it's never been this bad.

 

He's seen wounds like this before and already knows Kebo's fate. ''Stay with us Popeye, come on''. Kebo manages to open his eyes and blood is spewing from his mouth. ''Don't. Don't try to save me, I want to be with Lauren again. She's waiting for me''.

 

And he goes slack in Grant and Skye's arms.

 

 


	7. I've Nowhere To Stand & Now Nowhere To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kebo dead or alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended a lot differently than I anticipated.

 

Skye sits in the middle of the hospital floor, black gown flowing around her she looks like a dark fallen angel of some sort. She's covered in blood that has long dried and her makeup is smeared all across her pretty face. Skye can't remember what happened to her shoes or how she got to the Hydra hospital, all she knows is that her best friend in the entire world could be dying and there's nothing she can do about it.

 

The first time she had a full conversation with Kebo he'd warned her to never hurt Ward or he'd personally put a bullet in her skull. Which resulted in him being thrown through a pair of lovely french doors, and that was the start of their friendship. Skye could not imagine her life without him he has become such a part of her it'd be like losing half of herself. Kebo knows all her secrets and in turn she knows all the skeltons in his closet as well.

 

They've had many drunken nights together that seemed so insignificant then but now Skye would give anything for those back. It's been hours and she already misses his annoying comments and loud laughter. He's been in surgery for a god awful long time and Skye stopped pacing a few minutes ago to just sit. The doctors move around her because they are too afraid to tell her otherwise.

 

Ward disappeared somewhere after the nurse told him it'd be a while, he more than likely went to hit something or deal with his own grief privately. Maybe both. He's been mostly silent since his right hand man was shot, telling the doctors what happened in a calm controlled tone. He's brilliant in a crisis, years of training paying off. Skye not so much. She's freaking out, if she loses Kebo she isn't sure how she'd cope.

 

Ward is not a religious person by any means, his family only went to church on Sundays for show. He knows that Skye is not either so they don't spend any time in a place of worship, usually if they aren't terribly busy Sundays are reserved for Skye curling around her husband and demanding they stay in bed all afternoon. But when things like this happen, when his friend is on the brink of death, Ward prays.

 

He prays to someone he isn't sure is real in a small chapel inside this hospital. When he first became Director they didn't have one here and he pulled a lot of strings to have one built. He's not a monster, he knows all about grief and pain. Ward has known Kebo since he was in his early twenties, right after Garrett got him out of the woods and into Shield.

 

They met in the middle of nowhere and Kebo was on a one man mission to save his girlfriend from Shield. Ward and Garrett agreed to help him and in the end they got her back, for a long time Kebo wasn't Kebo without Lauren. But then there are things no one can control and Lauren's stay at Shield took it's toll that Kebo didn't noticed. She killed herself, and Kebo has never been the same.

 

He has never loved anyone else and ever since Lauren died he's dedicated his life to Hydra, to Ward. And where did that get him? Possibly dying, Ward won't know what to do without him. He's been with Grant through everything. All the years him and Skye were off and on with each other, when Ward decided he wanted to marry her and Kebo went with him to pick out a ring.

 

When Shield fell Kebo was the one who helped Ward get the hell out of there and back home to Skye. He's fearless and stupid and doesn't deserve to die. If anyone at Hydra deserves to die it's Ward not Kebo. (If Kebo was here he'd hit Ward and tell him to shut the hell up.) Grant isn't sure who he would be if his best friend was no longer in the picture, the thought makes his chest ache.

 

Ward looks around the small room, it's empty and low lighted. It's not much but he can almost feel how sorrow drenches the pew and soaks the few bibles that are spead out around him. He hates hospitals, always has. It's been hours and Grant regrets leaving Skye in her distraught state, but he needed to get his emotions in check before going back. He needs to be a leader right now, his main focus sets back on Shield.

 

He leaves the chapel with another small prayer and goes to find his wife. He stops in the middle of the hallway, a few Hydra agents have been watching over her. She's sitting there with a blank expression on her face, legs hidden behind a sea of black fabric and when he approaches her she doesn't look up. ''We should get you cleaned up''. He crouches in front of her so they are at eye level.

 

''I don't want to leave''. Her voice is detatched and cold. ''Skye you're covered in blood, we both are''. He stands and holds out his hand and after a brief moment of hesitation she takes it. It's very late so the hospital is practically empty, the halls freezing and pale. Ward leads her into a bathroom and turns to sink, waits for the water to warm. ''Tell me he's going to be okay''. Ward looks back at Skye and her expression is full of fear.

 

''The doctors said they would do everything they could''. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes. ''Just lie to me, please Grant just please tell me he's going to be okay even if you think he's not''. Ward doesn't answer, instead takes her hands and puts them under the stream of water. He cleans the scarlet off her skin until she's clear and she watches stone faced as he cleans himself off.

 

''He said he wanted to be with Lauren again, were we wrong to try and save him?'' Skye asks him when they are back in the hallway where the murse told them to wait. ''No. You know how Kebo is he was just being dramatic''. ''Grant''. He sighs because both of them know how much their friend misses the love of his life, how he'd do anything to see her again.

 

Ward runs his hand over his face and looks at Skye. Her face stained with tears, it's a sight that he doesn't see very often. Skye hates when she cries and in all the years he's known her he's only seen her do it three times. Ward pulls her in his arms and she loses it, sobs into his jacket and grips in shirt so hard her knuckles are white. He remains silent, just holds her until it passes.

 

Eventually they both sit in the hallway, not speaking and barely breathing. Skye is in Ward's lap, holding his hands in hers. ''How long has it been?'' Ward checks his watch, ''six hours''. ''Is it bad if it's taking this long?'' ''I don't know''. A doctor comes into the hallway an hour later and Ward knows what he's going to say by the expression on the other man's face.

 

''Sir your friend is going to be just fine''. Skye let's out a noise somewhere between a sigh of relief and a sob. Curls into Ward as he gets them both off the floor. ''We've been working on a new serum that improved his condition rapidly, he's awake and asking for you''. Skye leaves them both in a flash, practically running to Kebo's room.

 

Ward has a sick feeling in his stomach, did they use the GH-325 serum? ''What did you use on him?'' ''Something Doctor Whitehall was working on before he died, we've used it on a number of patients and they all recovered from horrific injuries in a matter of days''. ''Is it safe? Have any long term side effects?'' ''Not that we're aware of sir''. Ward lets his shoulders drain of tension.

 

''Send whatever you used to the lab in Switzerland, if something happens to him I'm holding you responsible''. ''Yes sir''. Ward heads for Kebo's room, won't allow the hope to enter until he sees his friend awake and alert for himself. ''You two look awful''. Is the first thing Kebo says when Ward and Skye come into his room. Skye observes him in the hospital bed, eyes bright and clear.

 

If not for the paleness in his face or how weak his voice sounds, Skye wouldn't know he was shot in the chest seven hours ago. ''We look awful? You look like a wreck''. Kebo rolls his eyes, ''I look amazing, you're the one who looks like someone just died''. Ward winces and leans against the doorway and Skye sits in the chair close to Kebo's side. ''What the hell were you thinking?''

 

Kebo sighs loudly and cracks his knuckles. ''I'm pretty sure I deserve a thank you first of all, I did almost just die for your sorry ass''. Skye manages to crack a smile and Kebo chuckles at her, Ward follows. ''You're an idiot, stop doing that''. Ward tells him. ''Boss maybe next time you should pay attention better''. ''You're right, I'm sorry Kebo''. He waves Ward off, ''don't worry about it''.

 

''Thank you''. Skye says, hugging Kebo to her side. ''No need to thank me Quake''. ''Just don't do it again okay? You scared me''. He kisses the top of her head, ''I'll try''. Grant then explains what the doctors did to save him and Kebo tells him he already knows. ''Yeah I'm aware they put some kind of Captain America juice in me''. Skye laughs and Ward does as well.

 

''You think it'll give me powers? I might have Hulk strength or be able to shoot spider webs from my wrists''. ''Don't think you'll be that lucky Popeye, let's just be thankful you're breathing''. A few nurses come in to take blood samples and to see how he's doing. ''What are we going to do about Shield? Told you that truce crap wasn't going to take''. ''Kebo it was a decent idea''.

 

''No it wasn't, Coulson was never going to agree with it Ward''. The hospital shakes slightly and all eyes turn to Skye. ''Coulson isn't going to get away with this''. Ward raises his eyebrow at her, ''what do you want to do?'' Skye crosses her arms and Kebo who already knows what's coming, grins. ''We're doing things my way this time Grant, and if you try to go over my head I just might punch you in the face''.

 

Ward says nothing and let's her speak. ''I'm going to rip their hearts out''. Kebo knocks his shoulder into hers. ''See this is why I like you, so violent and so pretty''. Skye shurgs, ''it's a skill''. They talk for a little while until a doctor tells them Kebo needs his rest. Both Skye and Ward protest but Kebo cuts them off. ''Go and make yourselves decent you both look like crap. I'm fine''. Skye kisses his cheek and Ward looks back on his way out the door.

 

''I know super spy, I would have missed you too''. Skye also pauses and looks to her friend. ''Do you remember what you said before you blacked out?'' ''Skye''. She ignores Ward and they both look at Kebo, that familiar darkness pools in his eyes. ''I meant what I said, but I'm glad I didn't die. Lauren will still be waiting for me no matter how long it takes, besides I couldn't leave you two idiots alone. You'd die without me''.

 

The doctor ushers them out and Skye pauses to stare the older man down. ''If he dies while we're gone I will break you''. The doctor's face drops and drains of all color, he tries to hide his tremble but fails. He studders out a promise that Kebo will be fine and Skye tells him he better pray to god that's the case. ''Way to be dramatic Quake!'' Kebo calls as they leave the room and Skye sticks her tongue out at him.

 

Skye waits in the car while Ward checks them into a nearby hotel, the damage done at the other hotel with Shield has been taken care of. Hydra was blamed for everything and Skye doesn't have the energy to care at this point. She's bone tired, drained of all energy. Ward comes to collect her and leads her to the top floor, she leans against him as he opens the door.

 

It hits her in the shower when she's washing away the shampoo in Ward's hair. ''Kebo is okay, he's alive''. Ward gives her a watery smile and responds, ''yes he is''. ''What do you think was in that stuff they gave him?'' ''No idea, it was sent to our lab in Switzerland I'm expecting the results in the morning''. ''We need to attack Shield as soon as possible''. Ward pulls her to him when they both are dressed and approaching the bed.

 

''We will, I want revenge just like you. But it can wait until we get some sleep''. Skye stands on her toes to kiss his nose before tucking herself into the sheets. She's out in minutes. Grant however stays awake for a few hours, checking on Kebo, posting agents all throughout the hotel. Finding his spies inside of Shield and getting them into position. When he's satisified with the results he joins Skye and wraps her around him.

 

''So how's Kebo doing?'' Elizabeth asks Skye a week later, they're back at the house in Malibu. ''He's great, almost fully healed''. The doctor was right in Kebo's swift recovery, if Skye hadn't been around when it actually happened she would have had no idea he was hurt. Ward put him on a strict schedule, he is not allowed to go out on missions or have any contact with a weapon. He's on house arrest and is hating it. ''That's amazing, you know Alisha and Joey and I were talking yesterday''.

 

Skye enters the living room and sits on the couch, Elizbeth joins her. ''About what?'' ''Well Ward is off doing god knows what and I''- ''He's taking down Shield for what they did to his friend''. ''I know boss but Shield is still around. I get that he's been sabotaging missions and killing any agents he comes across, but can't we do more? As Inhumans can't we do a lot more damage that he can?'' Skye nods. ''You're right, but I'm waiting for the right time''.

 

Elizabeth cocks her head to the side. ''And when will that be? We're ready to go right now. Hell just like week you were ready to march to the Playground yourself''. ''I know but I'm waiting for Ward to come back home so he'll be in the clear when we strike. Have patience, we'll get the revenge we want''. Skye leans back against the couch just as Kebo comes into the room. He says nothing as he takes Skye's wine glass and drains it's contents.

 

''I'm going to go insane Quake. Talk to your husband and tell him I need to get out of this prison''. ''Sorry Popeye no can do, he and I agree that you need more time to recover''. Kebo sighs in the only way he knows how, loud and dramatic. ''Whatever jesus juice they gave me worked, I feel like my normal perfect self''. ''Really? Do a back flip right now''. Kebo clenches his jaw. ''I don't want to''. ''And why not?''

 

He walks away from them after flipping Skye the bird. ''Look we'll move on Shield the second Ward gets back from his mission''. ''What's he doing?'' ''Attacking the Fridge''. Skye glances at her phone to see the progress on said mission and is content to see the building begininng to crumble. ''We're headed straight for the Playground''. Skye tells Elizabeth who's eyes widen. ''Really?'' ''Yeah as soon as we can, we're waiting for our spies to give us the location''.

 

Skye sits in her office, eyes glued to the computer. She hacking into the cameras inside the Fridge and is thrilled to see it up in flames. Ward should be back soon and she can finally get what they've all wanted since Kebo was shot. Won't be long now. She twirls her wedding rings back and forth on her finger, keeps staring at the Fridge. Shield will know by now it's under attack and they need to be on alert for Coulson's reaction.

 

What no one counted on, not even Ward or Kebo was that Coulson has his own spies within Hydra. Skye was waiting for the information on the Playground, but she really should have been paying attention to herself. She's too foucused on Grant to notice what's happening outside. The alarms suddenly go off and she gets on her computer. It all happens fairly quickly.

 

One minute she's staring at her screen about to get up from her chair.

 

And the next Kebo is somewhere yelling her name.

 

Skye looks out the windows and has just enough time to gasp.

 

Before Shield air crafts are surrounding her home.

 

Missiles headed directly for her.

 

A snarky comment is on her lips and she raises her hands, but the weapons strike not for her but underneath her.

 

To the hill her and Grant's home is resting on. The last thing she feels is broken glass on her skin and the foundation cracks.

 

The windows break and the house leans on it's side, knocking her off balance.

 

She's headed straight for the ocean below her.

 


	8. But If You Disappear You'll Still Hear When My Heart Hits the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a flash back to the first time Ward loses Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one. 
> 
> The only way I can really describe the attack on Skye & Ward's house is think of that scene in Iron Man 3 where Tony's house was attacked. It basically happened exactly like that.

 

Ward is stripping off his tact gear having just got back from attacking the Fridge. The Hydra base is waiting for Coulson to respond, but it will take time for Shield to recover from this heavy loss. Grant isn't going to let them get away with what they did to Kebo. He pulls out his phone to call Skye, it's only been a few days but Ward misses her terribly. He still has no idea how he managed those long months on the Bus without her.

 

Ward gets her voicemail and he sighs before putting the SAT phone on the dresser. There's a knock on the door just as Ward slips on a leather jacket. ''What?'' The agent comes flying into the room out of breath, full anxiety on his face. ''Sir''. ''What?'' Fear comes next and a whisper grows in Ward's mind, something has happened. ''Sir you need to come see this at once''. The man runs to the command center, Ward hot on his heels.

 

The atmosphere in front of the video monitor is tense and quiet, Ward senses that whatever they are about to tell him is not good. Also no one will look him in the eye. ''Someone tell me what the hell is going on''. Felix who has been filling in for Kebo comes up to Ward and looks as if he is going to be sick. ''Sir it's Skye''. Panic flows over him like a river. ''What happened?''

 

The screen before him comes to life and Ward looks on, sees the house in Malibu. ''What am I looking at?'' ''Just wait for it sir''. The cameras he has all around the area pan out so he can no longer see inside, but has full view of every angle outside. He sees the Shield jets appear out of the clouds and watches in horror as missiles strike the hill the house he had built for his new bride all that time ago.

 

The hill crumbles first quickly, the house leans over on it's side collapsing. Windows are broken, shattered. Hydra agents fall into the ocean, and it takes only a few minutes for Skye and Ward's home to fall. Submurged in the water below. All in all Coulson destroyed his life in less than five minutes. The video footage cuts off and everyone turns to Ward to absorb his reaction. ''A team is already halfway to Malibu sir''.

 

He can't really put in to words what he's feeling. Just Skye. He feels Skye. She was there along with Kebo and Elizabeth, did they too fall captive to the sea? She could be somewhere under the wreckage and fire screaming, calling out for him but he's not there and- Ward takes a deep breath. ''Sir Skye''- Grant holds up a hand he can't stand to hear anyone's voice right now. With a numbness in his bones he looks around the room.

 

A tick in his jaw is the only tell he's afraid. ''Get me a car I'm going to Malibu''. ''Yes sir''. As he paces he's reminded of the first time Skye was taken from him, this time and the last was his fault. She's suffering because of him, she could be dead because he wanted Shield to pay. Ward screws his eyes shut and sees Skye beneath his lids. Smiling, brushing her long hair out of her face.

 

Her smooth tan skin tangled in his, her warm laugh that has lit up his life since the moment he met her. Grant can't lose her, she taught him what it means to love someone, to want to be a better person for someone else. She's all he's ever wanted, Ward refuses to even entertain the idea she's dead. Coulson attacked her on purpose, to hurt Grant. Phil wants him to suffer, more than likely they rescued Skye from the damage they caused to be used as a pawn.

 

And that will work, if that's the case. Grant will do whatever the Director of Shield wants as long as Skye makes it home again. If he can have her in his arms where she is safe, if he can taste the skin of her lips one more time. With an angry noise tearing out of his throat Ward finds the nearest object and hurls it at the wall. His hands haven't stopped shaking.

 

 

*

 

_The first time Ward tells Skye he loves her is a complete accident. It's been a couple years since he found her in New Mexico and despite what she said that day, she forgave him. She's sprawled across his chest her hair like a dark curtain around them. They're lying in bed and her breathing is slow and quiet in the almost black room. Ward's hands are roaming over her bare back and he swears he'll never tire of the feel of her. Skye's warm lips are lazily drifting over the skin on his neck._

 

_He thought she was bone tired and he'd worn her out for the night but a few minutes later she's straddling his hips again with a wicked grin on her face. Ward grabs the back of her neck to kiss her and all to soon he's lost in the moment. It isn't until they fall back into the pillows and Ward has his mouth pressed against that sensitive spot against her neck, that the words tumble out of him._

 

_''I love you''. He actually isn't fully aware he's said it until he feels Skye go rigid under him. ''What?'' She asks out of breath and shakily pushing him off her. It takes a second for the haze to clear and for him to realize what he's just told her. Skye's eyes are wide and frantic, one hand on her chest to calm her breathing. ''What did you say?'' Fear comes into her quickly, while Ward is looking at her like she's some kind of angel._

 

_He reaches for her and she lets him pull her against his chest that's slick with sweat. ''I love you Skye''. It isn't like Ward to be this vulnerable, to be this open with anyone. Of course with her it's a different story but they don't do love, they_ _dance around each other. Skye does her thing with Hydra and her powers, and Ward runs his empire like a well oiled machine._

 

_Skye comes around every once and while, more often that not and they always end up here. It's just sex, she's told him that a hundred times. Skye doesn't know how to love or what it means, she cares about Grant. But love? ''Grant I thought we agreed that this wasn't going to turn into anything''. He removes his face where it was resting in her hair to look at her. Frowns at what he sees there._

 

_''Why can't it? Skye I want to be with you''. She's shaking her head and tears out of his hold. He doesn't understand why she leaves the bed and starts putting on her clothes. He turns on the bed side lamp, grabs her wrist when she passes him to snatch up her jacket. ''Skye what are you doing?'' ''I'm sorry Ward I can't, I can't''. There's heavy emotion in her voice, he doesn't release her wrist._

 

_''You can't what? Come here''. She doesn't budge, doesn't join him where he's still wrapped up in the sheets. Skye takes a step back when he stands in front of her, holds both her hands in one of his. ''Talk to me, why are you so scared?'' Skye won't meet his eyes, hers seem to be glued on the ground. It clicks into place for Grant like a punch in the face. She doesn't love him._

 

_He's alone in his feelings. ''Sweetheart you don't have to''- Skye is shaking her head at him, ''I can't Grant I'm sorry''. He blinks, and she's gone. Out of the room. The smell of her still strong and driving him mad. There's this feeling in his chest he doesn't recognize, hollow and aching. He falls back onto the bed with his face in his hands, did he just lose her for good? What if she never comes back?_

 

_''What's crawled up your ass and died?'' Kebo observes his friend carefully and doesn't like what he sees. Skye was around last night so Kebo assumes that's why Ward looks as if someone just punched him in the gut. That girl can bring out the best and worst in Grant. ''Don't want to talk about it''. Ward tells him as they're walking outside and into an SUV. ''I'm gonna go with it's something Quake related. Am I right? Do I get brownie points if I am?''_

 

_Ward gets into the front seat and rolls his eyes, ignores Kebo. ''Oh so the silent treatment? She must have really pissed you off. What'd you do? Called another woman's name out during sex? That is a deal breaker right there mate how pissed was''- ''Kebo shut the hell up for once in your life''. Kebo sighs, ''fine. But you and I both know you're going to spill your heart out to me eventually''._

 

_Missions usually make Ward feel better because he can channel all of his emotions into it. But that didn't happen in this case. He wanders back into the secret Hydra base where John is waiting, and Ward is still upset. And he misses Skye. ''Good job on the mission son''. Garrett tells him when he enters the control room and puts his gun on a nearby table._

 

_Kebo is on alert any time John is around, but now that Ward is clearly very upset about something Kebo sticks close to his side. ''What are you doing here John?'' Garrett looks at Kebo, ''what's wrong with him?'' ''I'm thinking Skye''. The older man rolls his eyes and claps Ward on the shoulder, ''don't get your briefs in a twist over a woman kid, there are plenty out there''. Ward clenches his jaw. ''Did you need something John?''_

 

_''Sir we're recieving a live feed from an unknown party''. A Hydra agent tells Ward as the screen in front of them crackles. ''Where's it coming from?'' ''We'll find out sir, do you want to see who it is?'' Grant nods and everyone watches as the screen reveals whoever is on the other side. The first thing Ward is aware of is the crying noises, it's clearly a woman. And she sounds afraid._

 

_Two men are blocking his view but Ward can tell that the woman in the video is tied to a chair and probably has been for quite some time. ''Where is Grant Ward?'' Silence. ''Just tell us where he is darling and we won't hurt you anymore''. A slap sounds throughout the room and the men part, showing Grant who is being held captive because of him. It's Skye. Her lips and nose are drenched in blood._

 

_He can tell that her face is wet and so is her hair, comes to the conclusion that she's been waterboarded. He can't breathe. ''I told you I don't know''. Skye tells them, her tears stopping and there's a tired edge to her voice. ''You're lying, we saw you with him. He's fond of you isn't he? All you have to do is tell us and we'll stop''. Skye spits out blood by one of their feet and flashes them a grin._

 

_''You two are idiots, are you showing this to him right now?'' ''Yes''. ''He's going to eat you alive''. She's punched hard across her temple and her head tilts to the side, she's unconscious. Ward doesn't recognize the people holding her_ _hostage as they turn and face the camera. ''You have an hour to give yourself up or your whore dies''. The screen goes black. The room is deadly quiet._

 

_John is staring at him, knowing all too well what the Specialist is going to do. ''Did you boys find Ward's girl?'' ''She's in a wearhouse not too far from here''. Ward is frozen, muscles locked into place. She was just with him last night, safe in the shelter of his arms. And now Skye is being tortured over him. Because whoever these bastards are want him dead._

 

_They're using Skye to get to him and it's working. Ice turns to fire and he is so full of rage he can barely see past the red glazing over his vision. ''Super spy there's already a car waiting. I'm coming with you''. Kebo leads Ward out to the car who looks as if he's either going to kill every single person he comes into contact with or throw up. Garrett tries to follow but Ward demands he stay behind._

 

_''No need to panic boss, she'll be alright. We'll save her''. Kebo comments as he gets the location of the wearhouse and drives like a lunatic to get to it. Ward says nothing, just loads his gun and prepares himself. He will end everyone in that building for what they did to her, they have no idea what's coming. The monster they just set free. No one touches Skye and gets away with it._

 

_Ward makes true on his promise, by the time he's raided the wearhouse and found Skye, bodies liter the floor. He kicks open the door he knows she's behind and shoots the men who are with her. ''Skye''. Ward crouches down in front of her and unties her hands and feet, her eyes flutter open. ''Hey robot''. He lifts her in his arms gently and leaves the room, Kebo behind him as they make it back to the car._

 

_Ward gets in the back seat with her and lays her across his lap, takes stock of her injuries. No broken bones, nothing but a split lip and it looks as if the punch to her nose wasn't too bad. Her face is swollen slightly and there's some bruising starting to bloom on the left side but otherwise she seems fine. Her cold hair drifts across Ward's skin and he's on the verge of losing it. ''She alright?'' ''Yeah get us back to the base''. ''Yes sir''._

 

_Skye wakes to a nearly dark room. She's in a soft bed and registers a warm hand in hers. Knows without turning her head that Grant is going to be next to her. He saved her like she knew he would. Skye looks over at him and meets his whiskey eyes, they burn with the intensity of what he's feeling. ''Hey''. She says, remembering what he said to her the night before and guilt enters her stomach._

 

_''How do you feel?'' ''I'm okay''. He's opening his mouth to say something and she stops him. ''I really don't want to talk about it''. ''About what? Last night? Or that you were just tortured because of me?'' Her thumb drifts across his knuckles and they are freshly split open and cleaned. Which means he went a while with the punching bag. ''It wasn't as bad as''-_

 

_Ward gets up and starts pacing, hands going through his hair periodically. Skye watches him and tries not to think about what happened to her. But fails. She was on her way back to her apartment when those men came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Honestly she's disappointed in herself Skye is better than that, she should have stopped them._

 

_''Why didn't you give me up? If you had told them where I was they would have stopped''. Skye beckons him over to her side again and he can't refuse. Sits on the bed next to her and takes her hands. ''I couldn't do that to you, besides if it had been you you wouldn't have said a word either''. ''Why would you do that for me?'' Skye shrugs, the answer is obvious to her but not to him._

 

_''You know why''. ''I don't actually''. Skye meets his gaze and underneath all the anger and worry for her, he's hurt. She hurt him last night and she's digusted with herself. Skye cups his face and kisses the space between his eyebrows. ''I'm sorry about last night I''- He waves her off, ''don't worry about it''. ''Grant I just, I freaked out okay? No one had ever said that to me before and I didn't know what to do''. She lays her forehead against his._

 

_He doesn't say that no one has told him they loved him either, or that he wouldn't know what he'd do without her. Instead as to not further upset her he climbs into bed with her, curls her protectively and carefully to his chest. ''I need you to know that I feel it, I feel what you do. But I just can't say the words''. Grant kisses her hair. ''Sleep, we can talk about it later''._

 

_Skye is on the brink of it when she hears Ward start to whisper to her. ''I am so sorry Skye that you were hurt because of me. I'm sorry I let you go last night, I hope you'll forgive me. I promise that no one will ever do that to you again, not while I'm around. I'm sorry baby, I love you so much''. Neither one of them comments on the hot tears landing on his skin and she burrows herself deeper in his shirt._

 

_She falls asleep shortly after that, what happened to her hours before drifting far away from her mind._

 

 

*

 

 

''Coulson what the hell were you thinking?''

 

''Ward isn't going to be happy at all''.

 

''You just started a war''.

 

''Is she alive?''

 

''I did what I had to do, this is the only way we can bring Ward down''.

 

''Wait Fitz what's on her hand?''

 

''Is that a wedding ring?''

 

''Looks like an engagement ring and a wedding ring''.

 

''Who do you think she's married to?''

 

''I can think of someone''.

 

''Oh Fitz please, you're not really suggesting''-

 

''Think about it Jemma. Ward wants to kill us all but the minute Coulson threatens Daisy he wants a truce''.

 

''I think he's right, plus did you see the way she looked at Ward that night at hotel? They have to be married''.

 

''Who in their right mind would marry Grant Ward?''

 

''She's clearly insane''.

 

''Fitz take those off her finger, see if there's anything we can use''.

 

''It's engraved''.

 

''What does it say?''

 

''Forever and always''.

 

''Daisy is Ward's weakness''.

 

''Good, we have exactly what we need''.

 

Skye feels like weights are on her eyes. She aches everywhere down to her bones. Her throat is on fire and it only takes a moment to realize that she can't move. Can't wiggle her toes or fingers which is probably not a good sign. And she's freezing, shaking hard from the cold. ''Simmons is she waking up?'' Skye feels warm breath across her cheek. ''I'm not sure sir''.

 

Skye opens her eyes to find herself in a white room, she's lying on a bed and Phil Coulson is staring at her. ''Good morning''. There are gauntlets on her wrists and her head pounds. It hits her suddenly, Shield attacked her and destroyed her house. Skye recalls trying to get out but once the hill crumbled she was done for, Kebo tried to get to her but couldn't. Is he alright? Is Elizabeth?

 

''You owe me another beach house in Malibu''. Skye tells Coulson, her voice hoarse and dry. She also remember falling through the broken windows and landing in the frigid water. After that everything is black. The Director of Shield stands in front of her with the Calvary, everyone else leaves the bright room. ''You're not just an ally to Hydra are you? You're married to the Director''. Skye rolls her eyes and doesn't respond.

 

''Which means I have something Ward would do anything for, you're the only one he cares about''. Skye touches the inside of her cheek with her tounge and griamces when she tastes blood. ''It isn't Ward you should be worried about''. Coulson and May exchange a look. ''You are dangerous yes, I've seen the footage of you murdering my innocent agents''.

 

Skye scoffs, ''innocent? They were trying to kill me I was defending myself''. ''Well those gauntlets on your wrist will prevent that. You're not here so we can hurt you''. ''No I'm here to use as a pawn against Ward, and I can tell you it won't work''. She's lying and Coulson knows it. ''Oh I beg to differ, I have him in the palm of my hand''.

 

Ward pulls up to where his former house was, winces at the rubble and ashes it's been reduced to. Agents are already attempting to clean up the scene and find survivors. Ward gets out of the car and runs to the first agent he sees. ''Did you find Skye?'' ''No sir''. ''What about Kebo?'' 'Not yet I'm sorry''. As if one cue because the man lives for dramatics, two agents are seen dragging a soaking wet Kebo out of the ocean and onto the grass.

 

''I'm fine I'm fine get the hell off me!'' Ward walks up to him as Kebo is coughing and struggles to stand. Grant helps him up. ''Boss I''- ''Are you okay?'' ''I'm fine. Elizabeth is fine too they fished her out. Sir I tried to get to Skye I'm sorry but I lost her''. Kebo blinks the water dripping into his eyes. ''I have a feeling Shield took her''. ''They must have got her out of the water, I saw her go down shortly before we did''.

 

Ward runs a hand over his face. ''Boss we have to find her''. ''I know I'm working on it''. Both men observe the area and wonder how in the hell they survived an attack like this. Did Skye? What if she didn't? What if her body is at the bottom of the ocean and Grant will never see her smile or hear her voice? ''Hey stop it, she's fine. I'm sure you're right, Shield probably took her''.

 

Ward looks at his friend, matching fire in their eyes. ''We're going back to the base''. Ward grabs Felix by the arm as he passes. ''Yes sir?'' ''Round up every agent that has been in contact with my wife over the past few days''. ''What are you getting at Ward?'' Kebo asks him when they get Elizabeth in the car and sit in the back seat. ''There's no way Shield found this place on accident, we have a traitor''.

 

Kebo grins, ''I love catching those''. ''Get me the locations of every single base Shield has, even the secret ones. Coulson's world is going to burn''. ''Of course sir right away sir''. Phil has no idea what he's just started, and he's going to pay for it with the blood of his own people.

 

Grant is going to get Skye back and Shield will fall, again. Ward promises that, he will have Coulson's head on a silver platter.

 


	9. I'm So Sick of that Same Old Love the Kind That Breaks Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flash back and Skye starts forming a plan on how to escape from the Playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one.

 

_Ward is not a nervous man. He's confident in his skills, knows what he's capable of. He's survived unspeakable situations and is the best spy anyone has ever seen since Natasha Romanoff. He hasn't felt nervous since he was a kid and his brother gave him a look from across the living room he knew all too well what it meant. In his entire adult life anxious has been a foreign word to him._

 

_Until he met Skye. She woke up something inside him without even really trying, she is his weakness. Ward has never been in love either he can't actually recall ever being told that someone loves him. Since he's known Skye she has said it to him four times, he's counted. And each time the words spill from her lips he falls for her even more. He can't help it._

 

_It's been three years since he found the girl with an earthquake in her hands and shadows in her eyes. Over the course of these years they have been on and off in their relationship. One of them (Skye usually) will get spooked about the entire situation and leave for weeks at a time. No contact at all. Only to come back around like nothing ever happened and they are on a good note again. Skye has always been an unknown variable and that probably will never change._

 

_''As much as I like Skye are you sure this is a good idea?'' Ward rolls his eyes as him and Kebo walk down the street. ''I mean she does tend to do that thing where she leaves you, who's to say this is going to change anything?'' ''It will. Can't you just be happy for me?'' ''Boss I am, I'm glad you found someone you love. But I still stand by my previous statement''. ''Noted''. Ward turns a corner and they enter a jewelry shop._

 

_''Relax mate, I have experience in this department''. Kebo tells him and Ward understands when that dark cloud passes over his friend. They both miss Lauren very much. After two hours and a very annoying sales assistant Ward has found the engagement ring he knows Skye will love. His grandmother had a ring Ward would rather have, but for obvious reasons he wouldn't be allowed to touch it._

 

_''When are you planning to ask her?'' Kebo asks him on the way back to the base, he has the windows down in case Ward throws up. He looks like he's about to but hides it very well. Grant has the velvet box in the pocket of his jacket and he finds his hand keeps sliding in and grasping it tightly. ''I don't know''. ''You might want to figure it out before she finds it herself''. ''She won't''. ''Look robot I'm happy for you I am, and it's obvious Skye cares about you''._

 

_''I feel a but coming on''. ''But who's to say this doesn't run her off for good? What if you're ready for commitment but she isn't?'' Ward has considered this at every angle, each way this could turn out. Of course he thought about what she'd think and how she'd feel. But Skye has changed over the years, she loves him and he knows she'd never want to hurt him. He has no doubt that she'll say yes._

 

_''Are you awake?'' Later that night Skye has come back from a mission and crawled into his bed. He rolls over just as her head hits the pillow and in the dark room he can make out her smile against the sheets. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. He kisses her nose and pulls her body flush against his. The ring that's now hidden under the floor board in Kebo's room almost seems to scream at Ward. He wants to ask her right this very minute, but he fights it. He wants the moment to be perfect._

 

_Which is how Skye finds herself at a fancy restaurant three days later. ''Did you rent the entire place out?'' She asks Ward as he laces their hands together and leads her outside to the patio. It's a warm evening and Ward pulls out her chair so she can sit at the table. There are white lights around every tree and there's a canopy above their heads tangled with more lights and bright green vines filled with roses. Skye tells Ward what a cheesy romantic he is and he chuckles._

 

_Long after the wine has been poured and the sun sets, Skye starts to notice how nervous Ward is becoming. Which she has only seen him act like this once when she was shot and he thought she was going to die. He keeps taking large gulps of his drink and rubbing the back of his neck. It isn't like him to reveal his emotions so freely, it's got her curious. ''Everything okay super spy?'' He gives her a tight smile, ''yeah''._

 

_Skye has switched from wine to tequila when Ward suddenly rises from the table, hand in his pocket. Thinking he's just going to the restroom or taking a phone call, she doesn't think anything of it. Doesn't actually notice he's on the ground until his warm hands slide up her bare legs. He's on one knee in front of her, palms still running up and down her thighs like some kind of nervous gesture. ''You okay?'' She puts down her margarita and stares down at him._

 

_Ward places a hand on her knee and with the other reaches in his pocket. ''Skye''. He's got that look in his eye, like she's a goddess and his only reason for living is to worship her. ''I love you''. She smiles at him, grazes her fingers across his jaw. ''And you have to be on the ground to tell me that? Ward what's going on? You've been acting weird all night''. He takes a deep breath and out of the corner of her eye she sees Kebo move closer to them._

 

_She brings her attention back to Grant and her stomach drops when she sees a velvet box in his hand. ''Skye''. He says again his expression so full of love she finds it impossible to look away. ''I love you more than I ever loved anyone, my life before you was a dark void I couldn't escape from. You are all I've ever wanted, I promise to love and protect you every single day of my life. Will you marry me?'' His fingers are at her legs again._

 

_With his free hand he opens the box and Skye looks wide eyed at the diamond ring before her. It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, the way it sparkles underneath the glow of the lights. ''Grant''. She breathes, her hand reaching for it, but then she stops herself. He gives her a huge smile and kisses her, ''is that a yes?'' She doesn't move, holds her breath. Freezes. Which is when he gets over his high, the rush of finally asking her._

 

_And studies her. She's shocked, her face very pale and body shaking. ''What are you doing?'' She asks him, crossing her legs. He's at a loss here, what does it look like he's doing? Why hasn't she given him an answer? Ward releases something along the lines of a shuddered breath and a growl of frustration. ''I'm asking you to be my wife Skye''. Ward doesn't understand why her mood suddenly turns hostile._

 

_''I can see that, why?'' ''Because I love you''. Skye is cold to the touch now and Ward gets it. It clicks in his head. ''That's not the reason''. ''Are you saying no?'' She's wounded him, the pain for a split second is very obvious on his face before he wipes it all clean. ''You're only asking me because we're in a good place now, you don't want to lose that. You think if we're married all of our problems will be solved and we'll stop leaving each other''._

 

_Grant moves away from her like she's a stranger, like she's burned him. He swiftly stands and puts the box back in his pocket. ''I'm asking you to marry me because I'm in love with you, because I want to be with you. I'm not trying to manipulate you into anything''. Skye is shaking her head and stands as well. Looks up at him. ''Maybe you don't think you are but that's what it feels like. Grant we never even talked about marriage before, this started out as just innocent fun''._

 

_''It was never like that for me''. ''Well that's not my fault. I love you, but where is this coming from? I don't even know if I ever wanted anything like this''. He won't meet her eyes, his jaw is locked so tight it seems painful. ''So you're saying no''. Grant is very far from her reach now, he's shut down. Shut out the pain of her rejection, fights the wave of sadness that's overcome him. He's stone and when Skye takes a step to him he back pedals._

 

_''Ward we never discussed getting married, how do you want me to react? I don't know if I want it okay? Can I have some time to think about it?'' His voice turns business like and casual when he says, ''take all the time you need''. Then he turns on his heel and leaves her in the growing dark of the night. Skye falls back in her chair and buries her face in her hands. What the hell just happened?_

 

_Grant doesn't remember walking away from her, all he's aware of is Kebo helping him into the car and the weight that has settled into his chest. He was so sure she would say yes, right now he should be kissing her and sweeping her up in his arms. Not screwing his eyes shut and clenching his fists so hard his knuckles scream in protest. Kebo and the small security team he has with him at all times are silent. Words aren't going to do anything for him._

 

_''I mean look on the bright side mate, she didn't exactly say no''. Kebo tells him some time later when Ward has had a proper amount of alcohol in his system. ''She thinks I'm trying to trap her, that if she has a ring on her finger she has to stop living her life''. ''I don't think that's exactly what''- ''God she looked at me like I was holding a gun to her head''. Kebo passes him the bottle of whiskey they've been nursing._

 

_''Go ahead, say that you warned me. That you told me not to do it and I didn't listen''. Kebo's eyes are full of pity when he responds, ''I'm not going to do that''. They are silent for a long time, the base is quiet and the lights dim. ''You know Lauren flat out told me no when I asked her the first time''. ''I know Kebo, I was there''. ''Oh, right''. A bittersweet smile passes over Kebo's face. ''But that didn't stop me, I kept asking and asking until she finally caved''._

 

_Ward can see Lauren now, her long blonde hair and blue eyes. He remembers her laugh and how much she loved Kebo, it's still not fair that she was so cruelly taken from him. ''Look my point is Skye is like a baby deer okay? She runs at the snap of a twig and you just stepped on a huge branch right in front of her. She said she'd think about it''. Ward shakes his head and takes a long sip from his glass. ''If she wanted to marry me she'd of said yes tonight''._

 

_Skye doesn't come back that night or that morning. Ward wakes with a pounding headache and wants to stay in bed all day. But Hydra isn't going to run itself. He has some mission for Shield later and he's really considering giving it up. But he can't, Agent Grant Ward doesn't do that. ''Morning sunshine''. Kebo greets him when he walks into the kitchen, hands him a cup of coffee. ''Stop talking''._

 

_It's dusk and Ward has just got back from raiding a Hyra base in California (he wiped it clean earlier so Shield found nothing) when Skye walks in. He sees her first, hand freezing up for a moment as he takes off his bullet proof vest. She looks like she drank too much last night and needs a few days to recover from it. Grant probably looks similar. She spots him and her face falls, maybe it's just what he wants to see but he could swear there's an apology in her eyes._

 

 _''Can I talk to you?'' She asks him and Ward nods. That pain that didn't go away with the punching bag or the mission still lingers. Kebo glares at her when they pass him and Skye's gaze remains focused on the ground. Last night is a blur and Skye still isn't sure she's in the wrong, why would he think marriage was even on the table? They never said one word about it. He follows her into his_ bedroom and shuts the door.

 

_She faces him and crosses her arms, not sure where to start. ''So I thought about what happened last night''. Ward says nothing, just leans against the door and stares at her. ''And I'm not sure what you want me to say. Grant I love you, you know that. But I never wanted to get married, I didn't think you did either. It was never discussed and I'm not sure I want a life long commitment like that. Why didn't you talk to me about this first? You just took me by surprise''._

 

_''Are you trying to blame this on me? You have a lot of nerve Skye''. ''That's not what I'm doing I'm just trying to understand why you asked. Where did you get any indication that we wanted the same thing?'' He takes a deep calming breath. ''I asked you because I want to be with you, I don't want anyone else. You're it for me Skye, you are the love of my life''. He fights John's voice in his head that tells him not to be so weak. So open and exposed._

 

_Skye softens a little, walks up to him and puts a hand on his chest. Frowns but knows she deserves it when he moves away. ''Grant look this doesn't have to change anything''. He gives her an incredulous look. ''So you are saying no''. Her eyes flood with tears because she hates hurting him. ''I'm sorry. But we want different things, that being said I''- He cuts her off and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something that he'll regret._

 

_It doesn't work. ''You're right we want different things. I want to be married and you don't. Do you expect me just to brush this under the rug? Act like it doesn't matter just so we can keep having sex?'' ''God, Ward that's like every man's dream. I am so sorry okay? But I just can't do it''. Her words cut through him like glass. He knows then, that they won't be able to get past this. He won't. He gazes at her like it's the last time. He loves her so much._

 

_''Then I can't do this''. Her eyes widen in fear, disbelief. ''Are you breaking up with me?'' The base rumbles violently and Ward puts his hand on the wall to steady himself. Fights back the emotion in his voice, blinks away the water in his_ _eyes. Locks it all down, puts Skye in a tiny little box inside his head. Seals her tight so he can choke out these next words. ''You said before this wasn't supposed to ever turn into anything. I'm giving you an out Skye, you don't have to be with me anymore''._

 

_She deflates and tears slowly roll down her cheeks. ''So that's it? If I don't marry you we're done? You want me as your wife or not at all?'' He blinks and takes a step to the door, hand on the door knob as he turns to look back at her. ''I'm not even sure I want you as that anymore. We're over Skye''. He leaves her again, her lips in a thin line and her hands shaking. They don't see each other for months after that._

 

_Skye tries to move on but fails. Everywhere Ward is there all the time. Grant buries himself in his work, Hydra is the only thing that benefits from Skye and Ward ending whatever relationship they had. Eventually though they are brought together by a mission that neither can refuse. It goes horribly wrong. In a warehouse somewhere in Alaska it hits her. Right then and there as she's blocking enemy fire, crouching behind a crate, Hydra agents beside her._

 

_Grant is across the room from her, making sure to hit anyone that even looks in her direction. They've barely spoken or looked at each other, months apart hasn't changed a thing, at least for Ward anyway. There looking at him in that_ _moment, something just clicks for her. ''Grant!'' She calls and his whiskey eyes meets hers. ''I know now might not be the best time''. She says before throwing out her hand and the men in front of her go flying._

 

_She blocks bullet after bullet and Ward comes to her side and takes out the rest of them with his bare hands. They're out of breath when she turns to him and he has a hard time decoding the look she's giving him. Her eyes are bright, her skin flushed. ''Will you marry me?'' She's beaming at him and he doesn't understand. Did he hear her right? Is he dreaming? He hasn't seen her in months, is he imagining this? ''Look I know what I said before and I'm sorry I hurt you''._

 

_Nothing. No expression on his handsome face. ''I tried living without you and I just- I want you Ward. I want to be with you and only you, I love you. And I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize that I want all the same things you do. You're the love of my life too''. She gives him a small smile while he stands there not breathing not blinking. ''If you still want me''. All he does is look down at her. Kebo comes out of hiding and starts yelling at her, saying how terrible of a person she is for coming back to him after months of silence and asking him something like this. Expecting him to just take her back no questions asked._

 

_And then Ward is grabbing her face and kissing her senseless, lifting her off the ground and into his arms. ''I missed you''. ''I love you''. This is where she's meant to be, always. And she'll never be parted from him again._

 

 

*

 

 

''Why did Ward spare you?'' Phil Coulson stares down at the woman before him. They moved Daisy from a containment module into his office, she's tied down to a chair with gauntlets on her wrists. ''Why don't you ask him?'' All he gets is snarky comments like these whenever he asks a question. She isn't cooperating, not that he expected her to. ''Sir you have a call''. May hands him the phone and he steps out into the hall. The Calvary glares at Skye, her hands folded out in front of her.

 

Skye sighs like this entire experience is a complete bore to her. She hasn't had access to a mirror but she guesses she looks pretty rough. Earlier the woman named Simmons informed her she had a few cracked ribs, a broken collar bone, three broken toes, a sprained wrist, a broken nose, her jaw has been bruised and the right side of her face is covered in angry red welts that will soon turn to bruising as well. Skye shrugs it off, she's had worse. But the pain is getting more prominent with every passing minute.

 

Coulson comes back with a grim expression and nods at May, they both approach Skye. ''My spies just informed me that Grant Ward isn't the only Director of Hydra''. ''You have spies in Hydra? You better find them before I get out of here, or before Grant gets a hold of them''. ''Was that supposed to be a threat?'' ''You'll find out when their bodies are laid at your doorstep''. Coulson takes a step closer to her.

 

''How could you marry a man like Grant Ward? He's a murderer''. ''So are you''. ''How did you become Director of Hydra? Did you work with Garrett?'' Skye chuckles. ''Do you really think I'm going to give you any information?'' Coulson glances at May. ''I will do whatever I have to to get Intel from you Skye''. She raises an eyebrow, ''do your worst''. She has to buy some time to work on a plan to get out of here, right now she has a small one forming but it's far from finished.

 

''Look maybe you just got wrapped up in the wrong crowd. Ward is a master at manipulating people, did that happen to you? Did he brain wash you? If he did we can help you, in exchange for information''. Skye tries to get comfortable in the chair they have her strapped in but fails. ''I will never give you what you want''. Coulson sighs like this is a major inconvenience for him. ''So be it, May send Bobbi in''. ''Yes sir''.

 

If Skye is supposed to be afraid, Shield has another thing coming. They're going to regret ever bringing her to the Playground. Her oppurtunity for escape is just around the corner.


	10. Holy Water Cannot Help You Now See I've Had to Burn Your Kingdom Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward isn't going to let Coulson get away with taking Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed writing Skye in this chapter, I don't want to brag but she's pretty bad ass. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''Why is it that when I got shot all you did was attack the Fridge? But when Quake is kidnapped you literally burn Shield to the ground? Should I be offended by this? Do you care more about her than you do me?'' Ward rolls his eyes at Kebo who comes to stand next to him as they watch video footage on the big screen. Every Shield base besides the Playground (he's still waiting on the location) has been destroyed.

 

Providence, the Slingshot, the Hub, the Sandbox, the Treehouse all of it. Every safe house Ward could get his hands on has been taken down. ''Boss I'm all for this brilliant plan, but why not do this originally? I mean when you and Skye revealed Hydra why not eradicate Shield completely? Why not let Coulson fall like you are now?'' Ward enjoys the images before him and takes a second to answer Kebo.

 

''I didn't have all the locations back then but now I do. More spies loyal to me crept back into Coulson's ranks, and last time I knew where Skye was. I knew that she was safe and not caught up in the war we started''. ''Boss while I'm all for this plan don't you think you jumped the gun a little bit? Coulson won't give up Skye very easily once he finds out you basically ruined Shield once more. He might kill her''. Ward shakes his head.

 

''I know Coulson and he won't hurt her, he wants me. He's going to use her against me more than likely. Phil will strike a deal with me, my life for hers. And in turn I will stop attacking his bases''. ''Is there anything left?'' Ward shurgs, ''one or two bases I'm sure but the main ones are gone. It's just the Playground now, Coulson is alone''. Normally Ward would feel smug by this.

 

A small part of him is, but the rest of him is overcome with worry. He knows from a spy or two that Coulson is holding Skye hostage, he learned that early this morning. But he's lost contact with his spies, they went dark the minute they sent him the locations of the bases he demanded. So the Playground is still out of reach for him, it's very frustrating.

 

''Sir I found the traitors in our midst''. Ward and Kebo turn to see Felix and a few other Hydra agents holding three men by the back of the neck and dragging them over to Ward. ''They've been in contact with Coulson''. ''Show me the proof''. Felix gives Ward their cell phones, laptops, everything. It's all there. Phone calls, secure file transfers that turned out not to be so secure. And on a message that he easily hacked into, the location of the beach house in Malibu.

 

Grant faces the three men who are shaking with fear and are apologizing to him left and right. ''Tell me where the Playground is and I'll spare you''. They don't believe him, he doesn't do prisoners. ''Did Coulson promise you safety? Did he tell you there'd be an extraction team once you got the information he needed?'' Ward can tell by their expressions that's exactly what he said to these Shield agents.

 

Ward would like nothing more than to beat the hell out of them, channel all of his anger into something. They're the reason Skye is gone, that the home she loved so much is gone. Skye never had a home before and they took that from her, they deserve to be punished. These men walked into his house and sold out his wife, she's in danger. He won't stand for that. But he also knows her, what she'd do to them. Her power is far greater than his fists.

 

With a smirk that everyone in the room recognizes all too well, Ward stands over them. ''I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me where the Playground is''. No answer. ''Felix lock them up and wait for Skye to get back, I'm sure she'd love to take care of the people who hurt her''. Six pairs of eyes look up at him sheer terror all over, but they stay quiet. Once they're gone Ward runs a hand over his face.

 

''We'll find her boss''. Grant watches Shield fall apart once more before his eyes. ''Have you found her yet?'' Elizabeth asks when she stands beside Kebo. She sustained mild injuries, nothing too serious. ''We're still looking Red''. ''I want to help and so does Joey and Alisha. Send us out and we can look for her''. Ward looks down at the younger girl. ''It's not that simple, the Playground is hard to locate for a reason. You won't be able to find it''. With a look she must have mastered from Skye, it actually throws Ward for a second, Elizabeth crosses her arms.

 

''Why? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm only sixteen?'' ''No because you have no field experience, if I can't find this base, what makes you think you can?'' ''Actually I do have field experience I've been on tons of missions with Skye. And I believe I can help, Skye taught me to never give up that there's always a solution. She saved me and I'm not giving up on her''. ''Red I'm not giving up on her, but she would kill me if something happened to you''.

 

She smirks and cracks her knuckles, the wind outside picks up and rattles the windows. ''Good thing nothing is going to happen to me. While the boss is gone you're in charge of the Inhumans until she gets back, send us in Ward. Let us help you find your wife''. He flicks his eyes back up to the screen and it reminds him of the Hydra reveal all over again. Shield is burning. He understands how much Skye means to Elizabeth, Joey and Alisha but they aren't soliders.

 

They rely mostly on their powers to defend themselves, and what happens when that is not enough? If their hands are tied what then? Ward hasn't been out in the field with them very much, Skye took all of them under her wing and he never minded. ''Do you know how to use a gun?'' Elizabeth rolls her eyes and pops her gum. ''Yes''. ''Let's say Shield captures you and you can't use your powers, how would you escape?''

 

Elizabeth plays with a string on the end of her shirt while she thinks. ''That's your first problem, you don't have time to think. You have to be ready for the moments when they come, you don't always get to prepare yourself. So I ask again, how would you get out?'' Ward leans over her and she glares up at him. If not for the bright red hair, she'd be a carbon copy of Skye in this moment. Dark clothes, fire in her eyes when someone told her she couldn't do something.

 

''I'd wait for an oppurtunity to fight my way out''. ''With trained agents guarding you at every turn? Do you even know how to throw a punch?'' ''Why don't you bring that pretty face of yours closer and we'll find out?'' Ward smirks at her and her resolve cracks, she returns his small smile. ''Seriously Ward I can handle myself, I just want to find Skye''. ''I get that but right now there isn't much to do. I want her back too''.

 

Ward sighs deeply at the disappointment on her face. ''How about this? When we find the Playground you Joey and Alisha can come with? Help me rescue Skye''. She lights up, ''sounds like a good plan cowboy''. Kebo chuckles and bumps his fist with hers. ''You've been spending too much time with Quake''. ''She's pretty cool. She's okay though right? I mean you know for sure Coulson has her?'' ''He has her, and I expect to be hearing from him very soon''.

 

''You know when I first changed I thought I was this terrible thing, this monster. I ran away from home, from my life from everything. I didn't want to hurt anybody so I secluded myself and hoped that with time it would fade. And then Shield showed up, they promised me a safe haven and that they would help me. I almost believed them until I saw the snipers, they did the same thing to Skye didn't they?'' Ward nods and wonders why she's telling him this with a roomful of Hydra agents.

 

''And then Skye showed up and it was then that I knew I wasn't a monster. She taught me how to control myself to be better, to be healthier''. Grant puts a hand on her arm and she jumps at the contact, ''me too''. ''So I owe her for that and the thought that she might be suffering somewhere all alone just, it isn't right. I get that she's the head of Hydra and everything, but it sounds like this is personal for that Coulson guy. He isn't using her for what happened to Shield, he's using her to hurt you''.

 

''I couldn't agree more with you Red''. Ward looks from the screens and back to her, knows that look in her eyes. She wants revenge, they all do. Coulson has no idea the storm that's coming.

 

''How long has Ward been the Director of Hydra? How long have you?'' ''How long have you been married?'' ''Why'd you marry him?'' ''Tell us where he is and we'll let you go''. ''You know Coulson isn't going to let us stop until he gets what he wants''. ''Oh my god you people are relentless. Is this a form of torture? Questioning me to death? It won't get you anywhere. I've already said I'm not telling you a damn thing''.

 

Skye's body is starting to go numb from sitting so long. Her head is killing her and her eyes keep trying to close because she's so tired. Can't remember the last time she's slept, she's been kept awake for thirty five hours now. Agent More and May aren't very good at their jobs though in Skye's opinion, if you really wanted someone to talk you'd break a few bones. Unless your Grant Ward, usually he can just walk into a room and whoever has information just spills it.

 

Not that torture would work on Skye anyway and apparently it's not Shield's cup of tea or they would have done it by now. Skye has to remind herself that they think they are the good guys, killing Hydra agents and Inhumans for the ''greater good'' is no problem. But torturing someone for Intel? Is out of the question. She'd laugh at her own sarcasm if her jaw wasn't so sore.

 

Since she's been held hostage she's had time to study the agents around her. Bobbi Morse is a Specialist and a pretty impressive interrogator. She has great skills but poor judgement. The Clavary is basically an Ice Queen, nothing seems to bother her in the slightest. She's so far up Phil Coulson's butt she can't see straight in Skye's personal opinion. May's loyalty to Coulson will more than likely be her downfall.

 

Throughout all the questioning it has given Skye time to think of a plan. It's almost done, she's just smoothing out the edges and filling the cracks. All she has to do is wait for them to move her again and she'll start her attack. The gauntlets on her wrists are going to be a problem but she's confident she can fight her way out with her hands tied. It won't be easy but it's her only option. Skye has never been a damsal in distress and she's not about to start now, isn't going to wait on Ward to swoop in and save her.

 

She doesn't need him to. Bobbi lays her hands flat on Coulson's desk and glares at Skye. ''We could have you arrested you know, throw you in Vault D until you rot. Do you want that?'' Skye says nothing. ''You've killed Shield agents, innocent people with your powers don't you think you deserve it? I know Ward does, he deserves to pay for everything he's done and he will I''- Bobbi is cut off by Coulson entering the room, scowling.

 

''Sir is something wrong?'' One look at the Director of Shield's face and Skye knows. Knows that Ward has done something to cripple them in revenge for what they did to her. ''They're gone, all of it is gone''. ''All of what Phil?'' May asks and puts a hand on his arm. ''Everything, Ward detroyed all of it. Our bases, safe houses. They're gone''. A hush goes over the room, it lasts for a while until Skye starts laughing.

 

Which earns her a punch in the jaw from Bobbi, but it was worth it. ''How did you think he was going to react Coulson after you had his friend shot, his home attacked and his wife kidnapped? Did you think that was going to go over well? That Ward would just put down his gun and beg you to stop? You and I both know he isn't made that way''. She's ignored while they go outside and leave her alone.

 

It's hours before anyone returns. Grant she learns has destroyed every known base just like they did before. He's taken Coulson's crown and smashed it under his heel. Shield has fallen once more, and Skye knows Coulson is too weak to build it back up. He has nothing but the Playground, maybe one or two bases at his disposable for now, but he's alone.

 

He's got nothing. And Skye couldn't be more smug. ''You know it'd be smart to just give up. Surrender and Ward will stop, he won't go after you anymore if you lay down your armor''. Skye tells Phil when he walks back into the office looking as if he's just aged ten years. ''You lost Phil, again. Shield has fallen once more and there's nothing you can do about it. How does it feel to know it's all your fault?'' He blanches at this and she keeps going.

 

''That if you didn't let your personal feelings get in the way this never would of happened? If you just left Grant alone you'd still have all your ducks in row. Do you want to know how easy it was for Hydra to come out of the shadows? How simple the entire thing was? God it was almost sad, all those poor agents who thought we were friends, loyal soliders until the end. Tell me Phil, how does it feel to watch your world crumble for a second time?''

 

She's got him. His face falls before her and he turns away for a moment. Doesn't look at her when May walks in. The silence is very loud and Skye has a feeling she knows what's going to happen next. ''Bobbi is going to update you on any news sir, Hunter and Mack are checking for survivors at the Treehouse''. Coulson buries his face in his hands and pretends like he doesn't notice Skye's smug smile drilling into the side of his head.

 

''Get Ward on the line''. ''What?'' ''Contact Grant Ward now''. Both Coulson and May look to Skye, she's surprised. ''Sir I don't think that's the best idea''. ''It's the only thing I've got May, he won't stop until he has Skye. If that's what it takes to make him stand down then so be it''. Skye rolls her eyes. All of this was for nothing then, destroying her house, bringing her here was all a waste of time. She's missed sleep for nothing.

 

Bobbi walks into the room next and turns on the screen in front of them. Coulson stands just as the video monitor comes to life and Ward's face fills up the room. It's stupid really, how this makes Skye feel. Just seeing him there gives her reassurance, it calms her down and sets everything into foucs. He gives her comfort and safety without even speaking. And for just a fraction of a second she thinks all will be well.

 

Ward only has eyes for Skye and griamces at the brusies all over her. She seems indifferent, like this whole situation has just been an inconvenience for her. She sits cross legged on the chair like it's a throne and she isn't tied to it. Ward doesn't speak for at least thirty seconds and Shield watches as Skye and Ward just stare at each other. With one look he's asking if she's alright and he gets a nod in response. ''How's your day been Coulson? Let me just tell you mine has been great''.

 

Ward says and leans back in his office chair, Skye can tell he's at the base in California. ''You're not going to get away with this Ward''. ''Oh I think I am. You're out of time Phil, out of agents and out of weapons. You couldn't protect Shield, you failed''. Coulson takes a deep breath and glances at May. ''If I release Skye, will you stop?'' Ward acts like he has to consider this but everyone knows what his answer will be. ''Yes I will''. ''Good then we have a deal, I give you back your wife and you stop killing my agents''.

 

Ward hides his surprise very well at Coulson's new found knowledge, but Skye sees through it. He never wanted Shield to find out about their relationship, not that it matters now. ''I'll send you the location and we'll give you''- ''I'm gonna stop you right there Phil, we do things my way. On my terms, I have control over the situation not you. I will send you the coordinates and you will meet me where I choose to hand over Skye. And you'll be lucky I don't put a bullet in your skull for what you did to her''.

 

''I'd be careful with threats Ward, I still have the person you love more than anything right in front of me''. Skye scoffs at the idea and it doesn't faze Ward. ''I'd love to see you try and kill her''. She would rip him to shreds. Kebo appears behind Grant and everyone misses the look that passes between him and Skye. Yes he will make sure Ward doesn't do anything stupid to try and save her. No drastic measures or idiotic plans, Ward has a tendency to do that.

 

''I'm sending you the location now, you have an hour''. Grant tells them, looks longingly at Skye before shutting off all comminucation and the screen goes dark. The Shield agents leave the room once more and Skye decides it's time to act. She doesn't trust Shield to actually deliver her safely to Ward, which is why she's going to send him her location as soon as she's free of this chair. Which doesn't actually take long, no one noticed that she had the bindings undone around her legs.

 

Bobbi is alone when she comes back and Skye attacks. Manages to flip herself over the chair and gets the specilaist in a head lock between her knees. It doesn't last long and it doesn't take a genius to realize that Skye not being able to use her hands is a problem. And her powers, she relies heavily on those these days. So she makes do with what she has, using all her strength and channeling it into her legs.

 

Manages to kick Bobbi through Coulson's door, out into the hallway and slam her against the wall. And then she starts using the gauntlets to her advantage. After a few minutes of dodging blows and slamming each other into steel walls and doors, Skye gets the upper hand. With one powerful swing to Bobbi's temple, the heavy cuffs on Skye's wrists knock her out. By now the entire Playground has probably learned of her escape attempt so she doesn't have much time.

 

Since Ward's attack many agents have left the base to help others, so she does not face many opponets on her way through the halls. If she does they are taken out in a similiar fashion that Bobbi was. But the injuries she acquired earlier are starting to slow her down, her body can't take much more. She's halfway to the exit when she realizes her wedding rings are missing, and she pauses debating if she wants to waste time going to find them.

 

With a sigh she heads to the lab quickly, wasting no time as she flings open the door and sees Fitz and Simmons. They gaze wide eyed at her, either from the shock of seeing her or how she looks. Skye can feel blood running down many parts of her body, her head is spinning and it's getting harder and harder to breathe. She spots her rings on a silver table and gestures for one of them to slide the objects on her finger. ''Can you hurry up here? I don't have time for you two do decide if you want to kill me or not''. Simmons frowns and against Fitz's wishes takes Skye's bruised hand and puts the rings back where they belong.

 

She considers taking out the two scientist but refrains. Remembers that Ward actually cares about them. Skye runs towards the exit once more and is stopped by both the Calvary and Bobbi. Looks like her cat nap didn't last as long as Skye thought. ''Did you really think it'd be that easy?'' Skye shrugs and rolls her shoulders, ''I hoped. Shield hasn't really impressed me today''. May attacks first, and no matter how much Skye braced herself it doesn't work.

 

Ward was right, May is on an entirely different level. Skye has been kicked slapped punched thrown and shoved into walls, onto the floor, through hard wooden doors. It isn't until she's pushed into a glass wall and falls through, that the pain hits. Sharp white hot pain so bad Skye sees stars behind her eyes. But she doesn't give up, it's not in her nature. She keeps fighting and Bobbi has to give her credit, she's an even match.

 

Skye does manage to make it to another exit door, she half turns to it when the shot goes off. The bullet hits her in the back of the shoulder and she bites her lip. She hates getting shot. Skye does manage to get the doors open when another bullet enters her leg and she goes down. Feels the spray of rain hit her bloody face, the wind through her scarlet matted hair. For a fleeting moment Skye has a sick feeling that she's going to die here.

 

Even though it's useless she tries to belly crawl her way out, and May and Bobbi let her. Let her have false hope that she's going to get out. She makes it halfway, her face pressed against the mud when she looks up and May is looking down at her. Raises her leg and Skye just manages to lift her head when May's boot hits her face. She's out cold. May and Bobbi drag her back into Coulson's office.

 

''Daring escape attempt there Skye. Very impressive''. Coulson tells her when she comes to. They've moved her into the white room again but this time they are giving her medical treatment. Patching up her wounds, she has an IV and an oxygen mask. Simmons informs her that the bullets have been removed and with proper care she should recover just fine. Skye only glares in response. Coulson and her are alone and he makes himself comfortable in the chair beside the bed she's lying in.

 

''I'm still going to let Ward have you back, we'll leave as soon as you're ready. But let me making something very clear, you pull something like that again I will kill you. Understood?'' Skye's hands are tied again so she can't take off the mask to threaten him. ''Good glad we're on the same page''. He stands and on his way out he looks over his shoulder at her. A cold glint in his eye that makes her on edge.

 

''Tell Ward this isn't over, what he's done has only fueled what he started. I'm not giving up until Hydra is destroyed and I have your husband's head on my desk''. Skye clenches her fingers so hard she feels them break again, and she thrashes against the heavy binds that hold her but it's no use. She tastes blood in her mouth and hears the heart monitor speed up rapidly.

 

This is far from over. This is the beginning, the beginning of the end.

 


	11. Sick Of All These People Talking Tired Of All This Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The king may rule the kingdom, but it's the queen who moves the board.” 
> 
> -D.M. Timney-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''Phil I still think this is a bad idea''. May tells Coulson as they're walking down the hall to the containment module Skye is being held in. ''What other options do I have May? If I don't give her back Ward is going to start World War Three and that's something we can't afford. He's already destroyed almost all our bases, Shield is weaker than it's ever been. This back fired in a way I didn't expect''. May pauses at the door and looks at him.

 

''Taking Skye and using her to bait Ward was a good plan, you wanted him to suffer we all did. I don't think you should give her up all that easily, we have leverage now. Keep using her against him, Ward will do whatever you want as long as she's alive''. ''Like I said before he's going to keep coming at us until Skye is with him again''. May sighs, ''I have a plan and I'm confident Ward will agree to it''. Phil waits for her to go on and when she does, he smiles.

 

Skye's eyes are red and swollen, half from keeping them open for so long and from her fight with Bobbi and May. They are giving her pain medicine but she can feel it starting to wear off. Every part of her body hurts and her wrists have been rubbed raw from the gauntlets. All the way up her arms are covered in bruises, also from her injuries but Skye thinks her powers are also to blame. They have been locked up for a few days and she can sense them screaming for some kind of outlet.

 

She watches silently as Coulson and May enter the room, Skye has no energy to make a snarky remark but there's enough left to glare at them. Her body is spent, to the breaking point. Really all she wants to do is get back to her husband and sleep for a week straight. ''Ward sent us the coordinates, are you ready to go?'' Skye doesn't know why they're asking her, it's not like she has a choice here. She says nothing as Simmons and Fitz unhook her from the machines beside the bed.

 

May has a few scrapes along her face but otherwise she seems unharmed. Let it be clear that the Calvary lives up to her name. Skye hides her wince as Simmons helps her up but it's clear to everyone that she's hurting. ''Sir she's in no shape to travel''. Jemma informs Coulson and Skye protests. ''I'm fine. Not like you guys actually care anyway''. The rest of the way to the quin jet is silent. A few agents surround her, a security team for Coulson, Skye assumes.

 

She's in no position to start a fight anyway. She can barley walk, there's a heavy limp when she moves. You know being shot does that to you, and Skye can't really breathe either. Each time she does her ribs press into her skin and every single injury throbs and smarts. Skye isn't one to complain but this is not a walk in the park. If Skye didn't hate Phil Coulson before she does now. She really thought he would stop hunting Ward after this, his threat is ever present in her mind.

 

Skye suspects Ward is meeting them somewhere in the desert because he's dramatic. ''When we land I want all eyes on Grant Ward, do not give him an inch or he will take it. Weapons hot, and don't let Daisy out of your sight either''. The name still doesn't settle well with Skye, it makes her think of her parents. And those are the two people she wants no reminders of. ''You'll never touch Grant''. Skye says and May clenches her fist across from her.

 

''My statment still stands from earlier. My agents will take the shot if they have the oppurtunity''. ''They will try''. ''I don't think you are in any position to be making threats''. Skye grins and tastes blood in her teeth. ''Just wait. You'll get what's coming to you''. ''And so will Ward''. She has no response to this, this conversation is becoming exhausting and Skye has to fight her eyelids to keep from closing. Skye notices that when her eyes are closed for a long period of time, Coulson thinks she's passed out.

 

''You really think Hydra will hold up their end of the bargain?'' May asks him. ''I do. We have one of their Directors and they'll do anything to see her returned. Besides Ward already agreed to it''. ''And you trust him to honor that?'' ''No, but I trust that he'd do whatever it takes to keep Daisy safe. He's desperate May, we have him in the palm of our hands''. Skye tenses at this information. What in the hell did Grant agree to? Why is he even making a deal with Shield in the first place?

 

Coulson was right about one thing, Ward will do whatever to make sure Skye is safe. He probably did something stupid and now she's counting on Kebo to talk him out of it. ''I'm still not over the fact that Ward is married. You sure she isn't brain washed?'' Coulson says aloud after a while. ''There's still a small chance she could be, but honestly? No. I think she's confused though''. ''Confused about what?'' Skye hears May shift in her seat.

 

''Well after Daisy got her powers Shield was called in to take her out because she was hurting people. Both Hand and Fury sent team after to team to terminate her but she killed them all. She would never be on our side after something like that, I can see how she'd turn to Hydra. Ward made a different call in shooting her, and instead promises her protection from us. Promises her a better life, he gives her shelter and comfort she never had''.

 

''You think Ward found her weaknesses and exposed them''. Coulson says. ''I do, that's what he does. How could she not fall for him? He kept her hidden from us after all this time, kept her clothed and fed. Does she love him? Obviously. But does he really care about her? Or is Ward just using her as his own personal weapon, and her thinking he loves her is what makes her stay. It sounds like something that monster would do''.

 

''You've thought a lot about this May''. ''I know how Ward thinks and this is exactly something he'd do''. ''It's not our problem''. May has no response to this and Skye waits for them to say something else but it never comes. God, they just want to paint Grant as the bad guy don't they? Skye isn't going to lie, when she first found out who Ward was all of those things that May spoke of did cross her mind. Skye used to think that way as well.

 

But you can't fake the looks Ward gives her. He couldn't fake the way he broke down when she walked down the aisle to marry him. Ward couldn't pretend to act like he's in love with her for so long, he isn't a cold hearted monster that Shield is so convinced he is. Ward is warm and soft, he feels too much. And he loves Skye more than he has ever loved anyone and Shield can't see that.

 

They can't see it because they think of him as a serial killer, a traitor and a liar. And once you go down that road of picturing someone as the most horrible man on the face of the planet, it's hard to change your thoughts. Skye knows Coulson never will, this war him and Grant started won't be over until one of them is dead. And it's not going to be Grant, Skye will make sure of that.

 

They land somewhere in a desert and Skye rolls her eyes. Typical. ''Keep your eyes open, we're all of Shield that's left''. Coulson tells the few agents that are with him. ''Yes sir''. He looks at May who's got a tight hold on Skye. ''Do not let her go until Ward holds up his end of the deal''. ''Yes sir''. Skye clenches her jaw. What in hell did Ward get himself into?

 

Grant watches as the quin jet lands, the red dirt swirling against the cool night air. ''Boss I have a bad feeling about this''. ''You've said that three times''. ''Well you should listen''. Ward looks at Kebo and the Hydra agents all around them. ''Everything is going to be fine, we'll get Skye back and deal with the rest of Shield later''. Elizabeth comes to stand next to them, Joey and Alisha behind her. ''If she has one bruise on her I'm going to freak out''.

 

''You will not move until I give the okay. We need to make sure Skye is out of harm's way first''. ''Whatever you say''. ''Besides I'm sure Quake will make them pay enough for all of us''. Hydra is quiet as Shield comes out of the jet, Coulson at the lead. A few agents are flanking him and May is the last to exit. Ward freezes when he sees Skye. She can't walk really, May is mostly supporting her weight. Skye is covered in cuts and bruises, both fresh and fading.

 

''Oh my god''. The wind picks up with a start and Skye looks at Elizabeth and slightly shakes her head, the atmosphere is calm once more. There are no words for what Ward is feeling right now, hate and rage aren't strong enough. He has never wanted to put a bullet in Coulson's face more than he does in this moment. Skye looks so weak, and no one is used to seeing her like that.

 

Coulson and Ward meet in the middle and Grant's eyes never waiver from Skye. In this second Skye feels as if everything is going to be alright, Ward is right in front of her and he'll make sure she gets out alright. Skye has proven time and time again she can fight her own battles, but it's always nice to know she can rely on Grant, he makes her safe. She may not be that scared little girl anymore, but he's always made her feel safe. Home. He's always been her home.

 

As Grant gazes at her she feels a wave of emotion hit her and he watches her face crumble, she fights the tears that threaten to spill over. This makes him clench his fists, Skye never cries, and she sure as hell wouldn't let Shield see her like this. She has to be in so much pain. ''Let her go May''. Skye shoves May's hand away as she's removing it and Skye takes a step forward, before looking back at the Calvary. ''Don't think I've forgotton about you shooting me''.

 

May smiles slightly at her. ''I'd do it again, next time don't pick a fight you know you won't win''. She's going to regret it later but she's just close enough that she can't help it. With one final burst of energy Skye leans her head back and her forehead meets May's nose. She hears the crack and grins in satisfaction when she pulls away and sees the blood dripping down May's face. An agent grabs her but isn't fast enough as May draws back her fist and punches Skye in the jaw.

 

The impact causes her to stumble and fall into the dirt. But it was worth it. Protest from Hydra are loud and overwhelming, Skye hears guns being drawn and the wind is so strong Skye can barely see as an agent lifts her off the ground. ''Let her go Coulson, now!'' ''Put your gun down Ward and I will''. Skye blinks and the sand around them settles, the air dies down. Meets Ward's eyes full of barley contained fury. ''Agent West bring her to Ward''.

 

The agent has her roughly by the arm, practically dragging her and much to his dismay, Ward closes the distance between them. No words are exchanged as Skye is transferred like some kind of object (which pisses her off to no end.) Soon soon soon she's in Ward's arms. He seems to not care that they have an audience, crushes her lightly to his chest, one arm around her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck.

 

''I'm so sorry Skye''. He whispers in her ear and buries his face in her hair. ''Just get me out of here''. He pulls away, strokes her face and kisses her nose. Passes her over to Kebo, Alisha Joey and Elizabeth all stand in front of her. A wall, daring anyone to try and get past them. Skye and Kebo look at each other briefly and he winks at her, calming her fears that whatever Grant agreed to isn't entirely stupid. They both turn back to Ward, who has placed himself in front of all of them.

 

Looking more like the Head of Hydra than he ever has. ''Alright Ward you have Skye, time to act on what we agreed upon''. Coulson says and his tone suddenly turns cheery. Grant glances back and Skye before walking forward and meeting Coulson, who pulls out a pair of hand cuffs. ''Grant what the hell?'' Skye attempts to follow him and drag him back but Joey holds her in place. Coulson smiles at her, he seems overly thrilled with how this is playing out.

 

''Ward and I had a deal, his life for yours''. ''Dammit boss I told you this was a bad idea!'' Kebo yells and Skye turns to glare at him. ''Quake I had no idea''. She only has a second before Shield takes him into custody. ''Popeye get these things off me''. She gestures to the gauntlets on her that are now stained with her blood. ''Elizabeth use your powers to confuse them''. Elizabeth nods and once more the wind is suddenly heavy and dangerous.

 

It takes Kebo three times to break her free, but soon the restrains fall to the ground. Skye feels a surge go through her that leaves her breathless, and the ground shakes so hard it rattles her teeth. She can hardly see through the chaos Elizabeth is creating, Skye rubs her raw wrists and winces. ''Alright enough Red, my turn''. Like flipping a switch the wind stops and Skye can see Coulson reaching out for Ward. Not on her watch.

 

With new found strength that has more to do with the return of her powers and all the adrenaline in her system, Skye limps to where her husband is. Kebo has followed her and they both grab his shoulders and get him away from Coulson. ''Did you really think it'd be that easy?'' Skye asks and gives the Director of Shield a wicked grin, wiggles her fingers out in front of him. His eyes widen and he yells for everyone to fall back. The laugh Skye releases is border line hysterical.

 

The earth bends to her will and begins to break at her command all around them. The destruction is a beautiful thing and she watches with glee as Shield tries to make it back to their quin jet. But it's just not enough for Skye. She's out for blood. So she bends down and throws her hands to the ground and it explodes underneath her. The quake is so strong it rocks her the entire world is nothing but her powers and the screams that echo in front of her.

 

Taking her back to those early days where she lived for scenes like this one. Shield thinks Ward is a monster? They have no idea what she's capable of, well now they do. Once everything has stopped Skye gets out of the crouch she was in, and bites back a groan of pain. That was not a good idea, but again was so worth it. There's no sign of Shield or their jet. The desert is nothing but cracks and holes. Skye rolls her neck, satisified with the results. She turns back to Hydra and grins.

 

''And that's how you do it boys''. Then she blacks out, her head hitting the ground hard. The only thing she's aware of is Ward dramatically yelling her name and reaching for her.

 

Skye opens her eyes to a dark room, feels pressure on her hand. She isn't sure of much but knows that Grant is without a doubt next to her. ''Skye?'' She turns her head and meets his whiskey eyes, sick with worry for her. ''Hey super spy''. He kisses her palm and then her fingers, resting his forehead against her skin. She isn't sure if they're in a safe house or a base, doesn't really care. Skye can tell there's pain medicine in her again, she can hardly feel her injuries.

 

''You're such an idiot, you know that don't you?'' She asks him and he responds with a shaky laugh. ''I was trying to protect you''. ''How is giving yourself up protecting me?'' ''I wasn't sure if Coulson was going to stop once he gave you back. He could of killed you just to hurt me''. ''If I had the force to punch you in the face I would''. Ward kisses her forehead before taking her hand again.

 

''Okay give it to me, how bad am I?'' He lists off the injuries Simmons already told her, but now her wrists are bad shape and will need weeks to heal. Her ribs are better than they were yesterday. With the proper amount of rest and medicine she should recover just fine. Ward's head is low enough that she can run her hands through his hair, he leans into her touch. ''I missed you''. ''I missed you too. Skye I''- She's shaking her head. ''It wasn't your fault''.

 

''This never should have happened, I should have been there''. ''And what would you have done? You couldn't of stopped the attack from happening or gotten me out in time. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late there was nothing you could have done. Grant I don't blame you, okay?'' She doesn't like the look in his eyes when he nods. ''The spies that told Coulson where I was, are they still alive?''

 

''Yeah, saved them for you''. ''Good''. Skye stares up at the celing and continues running her fingers back and forth in Ward's hair. ''Are you okay?'' She asks him. ''Why wouldn't I be?'' ''Just wondering. You know Coulson isn't going to let this go. He told me this doesn't change anything, he's still coming after you. You started a war Grant''. ''I meant to, whatever it took to bring you back to me. Coulson is going to suffer for what he did''. ''I want that more than anything but at what cost? How long is this going to go on?''

 

Grant touches her cheek. ''As long as it has to. Until he's dead''. Skye doesn't comment and they remain in comfortable silence. The door opens slowly and Kebo pokes his head in. ''Good you're awake''. He tip toes into the room and sits at the end of the bed. ''How you feeling Quake?'' ''Like I got into a fight with a bear''. Kebo chuckles. ''Those aren't old brusies, what happened?'' Ward has been wondering that as well and squeezes her hand. She sighs loudly.

 

''After your video chat with Coulson I wasn't sure he was going to actually live up to his end. So I took matters into my own hands because I wasn't about to wait around for you to come and save me. I almost got away but those gauntlets on my wrists did not make it easy, especially when May and Bobbi got involved. I made it to the door when they shot me, Bobbi in the leg and May in the arm. You were right Ward, the Calvary is on another level''.

 

Grant winces. ''They will pay for everything Skye, I promise you''. ''I'm going to hold you to that. Besides I kicked ass back there''. Kebo's face is full of guilt and Skye rolls her eyes. ''Popeye if you start apologizing I'm going to lose it''. ''I should of saved you Quake, I'm sorry''. ''You were on the other side of the house there was nothing you could do''. ''I know''. He pats her knee, ''I'm still sorry''. ''Don't be. It's over now and done with, how are you feeling by the way?''

 

''Oh you know just peachy Quake, better than you''. She smiles slightly, ''hatched any powers yet?'' ''Still working on it''. They fill her in on what she's missed, how her people really stepped up to the plate when she went missing. ''I told you they were good Grant''. ''They really care about you Skye''. ''I know''. She yawns and Kebo leaves the room so she can sleep. ''Let me know if you need anything''. He says on his way out and she nods.

 

Skye turns to Grant, her eyes starting to shut. ''Sleep sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up''. She gives him a tired smile. ''Lay with me''. ''You're hurt''. ''I'm not dead. Come here''. She thinks she might open her arms in invitation but she's fading too quickly to check. Before she's completely gone she feels Grant carefully crawl into bed with her.

 

His lips are on her skin, in her hair. ''I love you''. He whispers in her ear, gently curls up next to her and tucks the cover around her body. ''Love you too robot''. She's asleep in seconds, her head under his chin. For now everything is safe here, everything is warm. But Skye was right, Ward has started a war. And he will see in the end that Coulson gets everything he deserves. He won't rest until he sees Coulson's body at his feet.

 

 


	12. Heaven Help the Fool Who Falls In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a flashback, and a short meeting with the members of Hydra who may or may not be too happy with the way Ward handled Skye being kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for what's coming.
> 
> Also I saw Captain America Civil War and it was amazing, I loved it so much.

 

_''All I'm saying is you could at least cut the guy a little slack''. Skye sets her coffee mug down and clenches her jaw. ''You know Popeye I was tortured last week so if anyone needs some slack, it's me''. ''How long are you going to milk that one? And you call me dramatic''. It only takes a second to pass before they are both cracking up and Skye flicks sugar from the bowl beside her at him. It had also been a week since Ward told her how he feels and Skye is still a little nervous about it._

 

_The relationship between her and Ward was never meant to turn into anything. That was not Skye's intention when she slept with him the first time. It was simply a mutual attraction that kept on growing, Skye was not looking for love. Love got you nowhere in her personal opinion, take her parents for example, they fell in love, had her, lost her, and now her mother is dead and god knows where Cal is._

 

_Skye wasn't lying when she told Grant that she feels the same way he does, she cares about him more than she's ever cared about anyone. But to say the words out loud to give them life, to breathe them out into the universe is almost just asking for someone to come and take that happiness away from you. It scares her, and if something were to happen to Grant Skye wouldn't know what to do. He's become so much apart of her in this short span of time._

 

 _''So when is super spy gonna let you off house arrest?'' Skye raises an eyebrow, shaking off thought of dead mothers and love that went wrong. ''Let me? You and I both know Ward doesn't have a say in what I can or can't do''. ''I know I just_ _love when that upsets you. But really though, how are you feeling?'' ''Like I told Ward I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about''. Not entirely true, physically she's fine. But she's never been tortured before, the nightmares are the worst._

 

 _They have gotten so bad she's taken up permanent residence in Grant's bedroom. Skye is not a stranger to bad dreams she's had them ever since her powers came to life, but ever since those men took her to use against Ward they have_ _not let up in seven days. Now they aren't as bad as the ones she usually has, the kind where she wakes in tears, screaming sweating, and clawing at her arms to make the sea of faces stop before she crushes them. Grant can always tell when she's having one so he wakes her and calms her down so she can breathe._

 

_He's nice to have around, a support system at her side. ''You're sure? We have a mission tomorrow, maybe I can talk to the Director and see if he'll spring you''. ''You know Popeye most of the time I like you, and then you open your mouth. Hell yes I'm going on that mission tomorrow, I'm perfectly fine''. ''Oh and you didn't hear about the mission from me''. Kebo says and walks out of the kitchen, dodging the spoon she hurls at his head._

 

_''So Popeye told me about the mission tomorrow. I'm going''. Skye tells Ward when she enters his office. At this Grant sighs and looks away from his computer to her face, she comes to sit on the edge of his desk and smiles down at him. ''And if you try to talk me out of it I'm going to break something''. Ward drifts closer to her and slides his hands up her thighs. ''You sure you can handle it?'' Skye leans forward until her lips are touching his, her hands on his shoulders._

 

_His eyes automatically close and Skye takes a second to admire this, it's a true sign of trust if there ever was one. Grant Ward would never do this with anyone else, he trusts her with his life. She could stop his heart right now and he'd never see it coming, she could end the blood in his veins before he could even blink. Three years ago, she would have. Without a doubt or second thought._

 

_''Meet me in the gym and I'll show you that I can''. Is all she says before she's hopping off the desk and heading towards the door. Looks over her shoulder at him and winks. ''You coming robot?'' He grins, knowing all too well what sparring with her leads to. He gets up and follows her out, locks the gym door when they enter. Skye stretches out her muscles, ''you ready to get your ass kicked?'' ''Using your powers is cheating''. ''Won't need them''._

 

_Before she met Ward Skye hardly knew how to punch, her former self would be very impressed with her now. Granted Ward has taught her everything she knows so he knows all her moves before she makes them, but overtime she has gotten better. Skye is pretty deadly in hand to hand combat and he pities anyone who comes into contact with her. He blocks a kick aimed for his ribs, ducks out of the way when her elbow moves to strike his face._

 

_''You can't beat me baby''. Skye rolls her eyes, attempts to sweep his legs out from under him but instead he grabs her around the waist and has her on the ground. Gently, she doesn't miss the gentle way he lays her down on the mat. ''I'm not a porcelain doll''. ''You were tortured a week ago''. Ward responds, holding her hands above her head in one of his. The other hand is lightly stroking the exposed skin of her hip where her shirt has ridden up._

 

_''And I think I just proved that I can handle myself, that you don't have to worry about me''. ''I can't help it''. He says and kisses her nose. ''That's not my fault''. Ward feels her fingers flex and he leaps off her just before her powers are about to strike. ''Now are we going to keep going or do you want to talk about our feelings some more?'' He's too quick for her to see as he comes at her again._

 

_''I love you''. Grant breathes against her skin as she lies sprawled across his chest. He can tell the second she tenses and she does not look up at him. The gym is very quiet, the only sounds are Skye and Ward trying to catch their breath. He runs his hand up her bare back and kisses her still slick with sweat shoulder blade. ''Grant I''- Her mouth is suddenly very dry her hands clammy that have been resting on his chest._

 

 _Skye wants to say them, but her fears are ever present in the back of her mind. Once you love something they are a weakness, practically begging for someone to hurt them. And Skye doesn't ever want to cause Ward pain. He kisses her_ _hair, ''you don't have to say anything. Don't hurt yourself''. She props her head up on her elbow and frowns at him. ''Why are you so okay with this? You deserve someone who can tell you how much they mean to you''- He cuts her off with a kiss._

 

_''I don't want anyone else, I want you. And you'll say it when, or if you're ready''. Something warm fills her and she grabs his face and is kissing him again._

 

_''So why didn't you want Garrett to come with us?'' Skye asks Ward as they get out of the black unmarked SUV the next morning. The mission is fairly simple, a few mercenaries have stolen a potential drug that could save Garrett and Ward took it upon himself to get it back. ''Because he's in Paris and I didn't want to give him any false hope if something happens to it''. Kebo tells them which apartment building the men are at and Skye's hand drifts to her gun._

 

 _Hydra agents spread out around them before going to their posts inside and outside the apartment complex. Whoever is in there isn't getting out, not today. ''Quake just don't try to be a hero okay? Don't get yourself killed just to prove_ _something''. Skye raises her eyebrow at Kebo as they enter the building. ''You really think I'd risk my life for John Garrett?'' ''Good point''. Apparently there are six mercenaries in total, should be a piece of cake._

 

_Until Ward gets shot. Skye doesn't actually know it happens she's too busy with her own enemy, smiles in satisfaction as she shoves him out the window. The entire thing is over in less than ten minutes, Skye sees Kebo slip a test tube into his jacket pocket. That's when they notice Ward is no longer in the room with them, thinking he's in pursuit of the man he was punching in the neck earlier, they don't question it._

 

_Until they hear one of the agents yell, ''boss!'' At the worried tone, both Skye and Kebo tear out of the room like it's on fire. She's yelling in her comm for someone to tell her what in the hell is going on, when she sees the blood on the floor below her in the hallway. ''Popeye please tell me that's bad guy blood''. He says nothing, just follows the trail. Which leads to the elevators, and Skye freezes in her steps. Grant is slumped against the steel doors, clutching the wound in his side._

 

_Three agents are huddled around him, trying to get him up. ''Move. Has someone called for medical?'' ''Yes they're on the way''. Kebo leans down and wraps an arm around Ward's shoulders. ''How bad is it boss?'' Ward looks pale as Kebo gets him on his feet, he sways. ''If it's treated within the hour I should be fine''. Skye can't find it in herself to move. Or breathe. Or do anything. ''Skye''. There's a roaring in her ears like she's underwater._

 

 _'_ _'Sweetheart I'm fine, just a scratch''. ''Do you think I'm an idiot? That's not just a scratch Grant''. ''Right, forgot you hate jokes''. Both Ward and Kebo apply pressure to his side and Ward winces. A few moments pass before a team of_ _doctors (which will take him to a secure hospital) swiftly breeze into the hallway. They get Grant onto a stretcher and whisk him away, Skye is still rooted firmly in the spot she found him on. ''Are you in shock? Do I need to slap some sense into you? Because I've wanted to for so long''._

 

_Skye stares wide eyed at Kebo who looks sick to his stomach. ''He's going to die''. The walls around them rumble. ''He's going to be fine, the man has like nine lives''. ''Your facial expression does nothing to soothe me''. Kebo puts a hand on her arm and she pulls back when she sees the blood on his hand. ''I know what hospital they're taking him to, let's go''._

 

 _Kebo manages to get her into the car and they race to the hospital. ''If he dies because of Garrett I'm going to shoot that son of a bitch in the face''. ''You and me both Quake''. Skye's lungs feel like they're going to burst, her chest it seems_ _as if it doesn't want to work. She can't breathe and her heart is pounding painfully with anxiety, her hands won't stop shaking. ''He has to be okay, he's going to be okay right Popeye? He's Ward, he can't, he can't die not now not right now''._

 

_They pull up to the hospital and run inside. ''Like I said earlier the man has nine lives, he's too stubborn to die''. It's stupid and wrong because they are not in control of anything but Skye believes it. Grant can't leave her, not yet. Not when they've had so many memoires yet to be discovered. She couldn't imagine her life without him, he's gotten inside and moved in. How can she not love him?_

 

 _It takes a few hours, a very angry Kebo and ten cups of coffee between them until a doctor comes out and gives them an update. ''Ward is going to be fine, he'll make a swift recovery. I want to keep for observation but you can go see him._ _He might not wake up for a couple more hours''. Skye doesn't need to be told twice, she runs to his room like her life depends on it. She stops at the foot of his bed, pauses on the balls of her feet._

 

_He looks so pale, wounded. Hurt. It sets a sick feeling in her stomach, she's never seen him like this. Almost helpless, drugged up and in pain. Ward has always been strong, a wall that couldn't be broken. Skye knows that isn't true, everyone falls. He's not a god. But that's how she's always pictured him, not invincible, but not prone to this. Hooked up to machines and nearly dying. It's odd, and makes him look more human. ''Hey robot''._

 

_Skye drags a chair over to the side of the bed, runs her hands through his hair. ''You really scared me today, you jerk. Please don't ever do that to me again, okay? I don't like seeing you hurt''. Skye bites her lip to keep from crying, she never cries. ''And I just need to know that you're going to be okay, the doctor said you were but I don't, I don't know why I don't believe him. Maybe if you just opened your eyes, can you do that for me?''_

 

_She waits to see those whiskey eyes meet hers but it doesn't happen. Skye strokes the side of his face and takes his hand to cradle in hers. ''Look I'm not, I'm not good at this. At relationships and being with someone. But with you I just, I want it. All of it and I can't have that if you don't wake up''. Nothing. She wipes her face. ''Are you happy? You're making me cry and you know how I feel about that''. Skye bends down to kiss his cheek, rests her face in his neck._

 

_''I love you''. She whispers into his skin a while later. Grips his hand hard in hers. ''I love you and I don't want to live without you, I can but I don't want to. So please, just please wake up baby''. Skye is met with minutes of slilence. ''Now why does it take me getting shot for you to say that?'' She jumps and Ward meets her eyes, a tired smile on his face. ''You're awake''. She breathes and kisses his face. ''You love me''. She pulls back to see him grinning like he's just won the world._

 

_''Of course I do you idiot''. ''Took you long enough''. She kisses him, takes his face in her hands. ''Finally. I've been waiting three years for her to say that''. Kebo comments, stops leaning against the doorway and walks into the room. ''Yeah you're not the only one''. Ward tells him and Skye rolls her eyes. ''Doc says you're going to be just fine''. ''Okay''. Skye roams her thumb across Ward's knuckles and kisses his nose._

 

_''You love me''. He says again and Skye nods. ''I do''. ''I knew it''. She rolls her eyes and squeezes his hand. ''Don't make a big deal about it''. ''Oh he is, do you know how long I'm going to have to hear about this?'' Skye chuckles and Ward tells her to climb into bed with him. ''You were just shot Grant''. ''I'm not dead Skye''. As carefully as she can manage she curls up next to him, her hand over his heart._

 

_He tells her he loves her before drifting off, and Skye can't help but watch him sleep. He's alive, he's okay. Ward is still here with her. ''How much you want to bet that idiot got himself shot on purpose just so you could realize that you love him?'' Skye rolls her eyes at Kebo. ''God that's a little morbid don't you think? Stop being so dramatic''. ''No can do Quake, it's in my nature''. ''I noticed''. Skye lays her head on Ward's chest and lets the lull of his heartbeat calm her to the point of sleep._

 

*

 

 

''Shield isnt't going to stay down for long, we have to act quickly if we want to wipe them off the face of the earth''. Skye looks up from the tablet she's been glued to and faces her husband. Who is sitting in the bed beside her with his laptop next to him. It's been a week since she was taken by Shield and she's been on bed rest. It's driving her insane. ''Are we sure Quake didn't destroy them in that bad ass earthquake? Don't think anyone could survive that''.

 

Skye is already shaking her head. ''I can control my powers, how strong they are and where they go. The vibrations touch everything I can feel it all in my hands. Coulson is still alive and so is May, give or take a few agents that were with them everyone is fine. That wasn't a quake meant to kill, it was meant as a warning. For Coulson to be afraid of me, to see what I am capable of. He'll fall, he has no other options''.

 

''We should prepare for Shield to try and rise from the ashes like they did before. They caught us by surprise once I don't want it happening again''. Grant comments, sparing a glance at Kebo and Skye before going back to his computer. ''True but last time we didn't destroy everything. Coulson doesn't have a lot to work with here. It could be done, like you said if we act fast we might be able to destroy them once and for all''.

 

There's a knock on the door and Elizabeth glides into the room, smiling at Skye and taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. ''Hey Red''. ''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Skye braces herself against the head board and stretches. ''I'd be a lot better if Grant didn't babysit me every five seconds''. Ward glances at her from the corner of his eye but doesn't say anything. ''He was just worried about you with good reason, we all were''.

 

''How are Joey and Alisha holding up?'' ''They're fine, we have a bet going on around the base of how long you're going to let Ward continue to hold you hostage in here''. Skye rolls her eyes and Ward smiles slightly. ''Nice''. ''Yeah I bet twenty bucks you'd bust out of here tomorrow''. Skye's phone beeps as does Ward's, and she frowns as she reads the message. ''Something wrong?'' ''Might be sooner than you think, sorry Red you just lost the bet''. Skye tells her and throws back the covers.

 

''What's going on?'' ''A few Hydra members, basically old men in suits want to have a meeting with Ward and I''. ''Skye are you sure you can handle''- Ward cuts himself off at the look on her face. ''I have been cooped up in this room with you long enough, I can handle myself okay? I will start breaking things if I'm in here for a second longer''. Grant sighs before helping her off the bed. ''Quake you still look like crap''. ''Yeah thanks Popeye I noticed''.

 

It's annoyed glares, unhelpful sighs and frustrated glances from Grant the entire time Skye is getting ready. Makeup to cover the healing bruises on her face, she ditches a dress all together because she just doesn't have the energy for it. ''You know I feel like we're being summoned to this thing. We're the bosses, we tell them when we want to meet and they come running. Not the other way around''. Ward shrugs, ''they still have to do what we say either way''.

 

''Grant please tell me you aren't really mad that I'm going''. She looks away from the mirror as he sits on the bed. They're still at the base in California and were waiting until Skye fully healed to take a trip to a nearby safe house. ''I'm not mad, I just want to make sure you aren't in any pain while we're there''. ''I took a few pain pills, I'll be fine''. They both know he's also worried about her going out of the base, is afraid that Shield will make a grab for her again.

 

''Shield is in pieces Grant, we don't have to worry about them for much longer''. He gets up and stands over her, plants a small kiss on her nose. ''If it gets to be too much we'll leave''. ''Okay''. Honestly, he's going to give himself a heart attack at a young age. The drive to the meeting is filled with Kebo asking her a billion times if she's alright. ''Popeye I swear if you ask me that one more time I am going to kick you out of this car''. ''Noted''.

 

There are eight people in total that are waiting for Skye and Ward at a secure location. Everyone stands when they walk into the room and Skye leans onto Ward to help her walk. He sets her in her chair before settling in his own, takes her hand. ''We were very upset to hear what happened to you Mrs. Ward are you alright?'' One of them asks her, and she can't for the life of her remember his name. ''Yeah I'm fine, nothing too serious''.

 

One by one they ask Ward different questions and answers them all in a clipped bored tone. ''Now Ward I mean no disrespect and I fully understand why you've done what you did, but you started a war with Shield. Without warning any of us, we had no idea what was happening until it was too late''. Skye clears her throat but Ward beats her to the answer. ''Coulson shot my head of security, attacked my home and almost killed my wife. Damned right I started a war''.

 

''Sir Shield is in ashes and you've done a remarkable job, but can we really afford it? I mean is all of it really worth it?'' ''All of it? You mean me, was I worth it?'' Skye asks and enjoys to see the man begin to sweat. Without warning he finds himself thrown from his chair and crashes into the wall. No one takes a breath. ''Are you questioning our leadership?'' Before he can respond Skye cuts off his air ways, and after a few moments the room is once again quiet.

 

The now seven people turn to stare at her and she raises an eyebrow. ''Anyone else have a problem with kicking Shield's ass?'' No one says a word. ''Good. Now that we're on the same page now is the time to discuss this war, it will cost money so let's start coughing it up''. What no one realizes is that this war started with Skye, and it will end with her.

 

She is the key to it all. To everything. How all of this will end.

 

 

 


	13. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to what Skye was doing when Shield fell, and a surprise ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did not plan for this chapter to end the way that it did. but I'm happy with the results. It will add fuel to the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!

 

_Skye holds her breath, counts to ten in her head. ''Stop pacing you're making me nervous''. She tells Kebo, they are alone at a secret Hydra base. The control room they are in is ice cold and dim, the only light coming from the video monitor in front of them. On display is a number of different Shield missions, agents who believe they are fighting Hydra. Not realzing that Hydra is already in their ranks. But they will find out any minute now._

 

_''I'm sorry I'm making you nervous? You're single-handedly about to start kind of the end of the world. I should not be making you nervous''. ''It's not the end of the world, it's just the end of Shield. Something we've all been dying to have for years now''. A few higher up Hydra members that Ward selected are on a video chat on the computer next to her, waiting for the green light. Skye knows the code by heart, what to release out into the world. Another breath. Blinks. Her hands on the keyboard._

 

_''Starting the hack now. Brace yourselves''. All it takes is a few seconds for her to type in the word. Hydra. And then Shield all but falls. Sleeper agents, spies like Ward and Garrett are no longer Shield agents. Their time has ended and a new era has begun. ''Ladies and gentlemen, Hail Hydra''. Is all Skye says before cutting the feed and turning off the monitor. ''I feel like something is supposed to happen now''. Skye is waiting for something to drop, some sort of sign. An exploion or to suddenly hear screams outside the base._

 

_But there's nothing. Only silence. ''Give it a few minutes, reports will start coming in soon''. Skye glances at her cell phone, flips through known Hydra channels on the video monitor. Nothing. ''Do you think Ward is okay?'' She runs her thumb across her wedding rings and holds back her emotions. It's been months since she's seen him and they've had no contact whatsoever. They've only been married a year, it's the longest amount of time they've spent apart._

 

_Skye hasn't taken the seperation all that well. Over the last two months she's been wearing more of Grant's clothes than her own and she can hardly sleep. The bed is too cold and big without Ward. ''He'll be fine. besides we planned for this. He's going to make it out alright''. All of a sudden the screen erupts into chaos. Kebo and Skye watch as Hydra agents come out of the shadows and into the light. It feels like the end of the world._

 

 _Shield missions are ruined, helicopters, planes, ships, secret files everything starts to erupt. Just like they planned. Nick Fury never saw them coming. Skye chews on her thumb nail as she watches Shield fall, it's a beautiful thing. Both her_ _and Kebo's phones start ringing, one call after another. Extraction teams are sent all over the world, one by one agents wake up and start their attack. ''I take it back, maybe the world is ending after all''. Skye says aloud and Kebo nods in agreement._

 

_Agents start pouring into safe houses and bases after their missions are complete. No one knows where she is except for Ward and they'd like to keep it that way. Hours and hours later, phone call after phone call, video chat after video chat, the day starts to burn off. Shield has fallen. Fury is dead and Captain America is nowhere to be found. They won. And Skye feels a sense of satisfaction, but she can't stop worrying about Grant._

 

_If or when Coulson finds out that he's a spy they will try to kill him. He'll be a traitor in their eyes, a liar that needs to be put down quickly. The base is silent once again, the long battle over for now. Skye rubs her temples and helps Kebo clean up the mess they've made over the past twelve hours. ''I think you need to go contact Grant''. ''If he's still with Coulson's team it's a bad idea Quake''. ''What about Garrett?'' ''Already did, no answer''._

 

_''Do you really think Raina can cure him?'' Skye asks, she leans farther back in her chair and props her feet up on the table. ''God I hope not. I mean I know he's Ward's father figure but I can't stand him''. ''You and me both Popeye''. in all the years she's known Garrett not once has she ever had an honest conversation with him. They either lie to each other for Ward's sake, or fake pleasantries just enough to get by. Skye hates him because he treats Ward like he's some sort of super solider, and Garrett loathes her because Ward is loyal to someone besides himself._

 

_If John died Skye wouldn't shed a tear, she might even be a relieved. But she worries about what it'll do to Grant. Garrett is the only solid influence he's had in a very long time. His family was cruel to him so Skye understands how easily it was for John to trap Ward into joining Hydra. To turn him into a loaded gun. Which is why when this is all over she's hoping that Garrett doesn't make it out alive. She hopes that Raina can't cure him._

 

_Turns out, she gets lucky. It's a few days later that she hears the news. Kebo left a few hours ago to try and find Ward, see if he needed any help getting out of whatever sitaution he could be in. The base is creepy silent and it's starting to give her the chills. It's a big base and she hates being alone in it. The gray walls, no windows, it feels more like a compound. She paces the halls, makes another cup of coffee, takes a shower. Skye hasn't had nothing to do in a long while._

 

_She's walking back into the kitchen when her phone rings, it's Kebo. ''What?'' ''That's a rude way to answer the phone first of all''. ''Shut up. Did you find Ward?'' ''Not yet, I'm working on it''. ''Have you heard anything from Garrett?'' ''Not a peep''. Skye runs a hand through her hair. ''Be careful okay? Keep me posted''. ''I will''. ''And just bring Grant home to me. Please''. ''You got it. Stop worrying, you and I both know Ward isn't going to let anyone keep him from coming back to you''._

 

_No one comes into the base for another two days. Skye is putting on tact gear and loading herself with weapons, she's taking matters into her own hands. She's going to find Ward, Kebo's silence is making her so nervous she hasn't slept. Skye is about to open the door, her phone entering in the code when it opens. Cold air swirs around her, bright sunlight fills her eyes. She blinks twice and Kebo is in front of her. But that's not what makes her freeze, her eyes widen and the walls rumble._

 

_Grant is in front of her, looking weak and very broken. He's covered head to toe in brusies, his left eye is swollen shut. ''Grant''. She breathes and moves towards him. ''He can't speak''. Skye reaches Ward and examines his face, her hands cool on his skin. ''What?'' ''You can thank the Calvary for that, she beat the crap out of him''. Ward looks like he wants to protest, tenses. ''She damaged his larynx, a doctor is already on the way to look at him''._

 

 _The long months apart have taken it's toll on both of them, Grant can tell that Skye has not been sleeping well. With sore hands he pulls her to him, crushes her to his chest. The world fades away, Hydra, Shield, all of it is just noise in the_ _back of her mind. Skye closes her eyes and buries her face in his shirt, clutches him like her life depends on it. ''We need to discuss a few things when you're done Quake''. Kebo informs her before leaving them alone._

 

_They stay like that for a while, just holding each other. All of this was worth it, Ward thinks. Skye accomplished bringing down Shield like he knew she would. And although Garrett is dead and there's a hole in his chest, he knows that Skye will not leave him. She won't abandon him, he doesn't know if she can fill this hole like she has all the others, but she'll try. Grant loves her for it._

 

_''I love you, and I'm so sorry''. She tells him, her hands running up and down his back. Soothing him. ''I'm here for you, whatever you need''. Skye feels him nod against her hair and he grips her tighter. Skye is not a crier so he's almost startled to feel water begin to soak through his shirt. He wants to tell her that everything is okay now, that they're together and he won't leave her again. But he himself does not believe the words._

 

_Instead he just cradles her in his arms, kisses her forehead. They survived Shield, Hydra, they can get through this. As long as they are together they will get through the aftermath of it all._

 

_''Garrett is dead''. Kebo informs her while Grant is in another room with the doctor. This makes Skye stop her movements. ''What?'' ''John is dead, gone from the world. Met the spirit in the sky and all that''. Sorrow enters her chest, not for John she's happy he's gone. But for Ward, she understands what it's like to lose a parent and she aches for him. ''How did you get him away from Coulson?'' Kebo finishes cleaning his gun before giving her an answer._

 

_''He was at the Cybertek facility with John, Coulson found out he was Hydra not too long after we revealed ourselves. Anyway I found him lying on the floor out cold. Don't know where May ran off to, but I got him the hell out of there and brought him there''. Skye walks over to him and hugs him lightly. ''Thank you''. ''You know this isn't over right? I don't believe Shield just died off completely, they're not made like that''. ''I know''._

 

_It takes an hour for the doctor to finish his exam and when he comes out he tells Skye Ward will be fine. He should be able to talk in a week or two and with the proper amount of rest there's no reason to worry. The only light coming into the bedroom when Skye walks in is from the bathroom. She can see Ward lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. ''Hey robot''. Grant lifts his head slightly and beckons her over to join him._

 

_She crawls across the sheets and molds herself to his side. Runs her fingers through his hair and he leans into her touch. ''I heard about Garrett. I'm so sorry Ward''. She's only ever seen him cry once, and that was when she was walking down the aisle to marry him. So Skye isn't expecting Ward to break down in her arms. But he does. She's startled at first when he turns into her chest and settles himself in her lap. Hot tears soak her skin and his whole body shakes violently._

 

_All she can do is hold him to her tightly and whisper in his ear that he'll make it through this. That she loves him and she'll never leave him. That she's sorry and she knows how much John meant to him. He falls asleep with his head in her lap and her fingers in his hair once again. Skye kisses his forehead and holds him there all night, doesn't sleep in fear that he might have a nightmare that makes him start screaming._

 

 _It takes a few weeks for him to adjust, to use his voice again. The first time he does it she's sound asleep next to him, wrapped around him. ''Skye''. Thinking she's dreaming she mumbles something and doesn't react. ''Skye, sweetheart''._ _His warm hand runs up her spine and she opens her eyes. ''Did you, did you say something?'' He smiles at her, says her name again. ''Oh my god''. Skye launches herself at him, kisses all of his exposed skin her lips can reach. ''God I missed the sound of your voice''._

 

 _''I love you''. Then he's kissing her and flipping them over so he's hovering over her. It's going to take some time for Ward to muddle through all the damage that's been done to him, the damage he has caused to others. At night he can_ _still see Fitz and Simmons faces as he lowered them into the ocean. He can still hear John's voice in his ear and despite everything, Ward misses him. John had been in his life longer than anyone and Grant is struggling to learn how to live without him._

 

_But Skye makes things better, her laugh, when she smiles at him. The world has been forever changed but the one thing that hasn't is them. She's told him to take all the time he needs to heal, that she'll be here for him no matter what. As Skye takes off her shirt and digs her nails into his back, he wouldn't have it any other way._

 

 

*

 

 

''Well this is crap''. Skye says as she enters Ward's office and throws her phone down on his desk. ''What's wrong?'' Kebo looks over Ward's shoulder at the screen. It's been a few weeks since their meeting with the other Hydra members, and so far Shield has been silent as the dead. Not a peep from the organization and it's making Skye anxious. It's got to be the calm before the storm just like before. Coulson has to be rebuilding it in the shadows. She can't find them.

 

''Since Shield fell the US governement has taken it upon themselves to start a new organizatioin to take over. May I present to you the ATCU''. Ward scrolls through the information on the phone with a frown. ''Advanced Threat Containment Unit. That's a stupid name''. Kebo comments. ''Not only are they doing exactly what Shield did before, but now they're hunting down Inhumans. This is like Shield but a thousand times worse''. Skye crosses her arms and begins pacing the room.

 

They are still living out of safe houses and bases, constantly on the move so Shield won't find them. ''You hacked into their network''. ''Yeah I need to know everything about them, they're not touching any of my people''. ''Do you know who the leader is?'' ''Not yet but I'm working on it. If I get a base location I'm taking Elizabeth and we're going to check it out''. Ward looks up from the phone and Skye crosses her arms.

 

''Take Kebo with you''. ''You know I'm standing right here, I'm not just one of your goons that you can push around''. ''Do you want to come or not?'' ''Of course, keep me posted''. ''Will do''. Ward hands Skye back her phone and she sees his thumb roam over his wedding ring. ''Do you want me to come?'' Skye shoves Kebo out of her way and sits in Ward's lap, her head under his chin. ''Nope. I can handle it''. ''You were nearly beaten to death a few weeks ago''.

 

Skye rolls her eyes. ''I'm fine. I'll be careful I promise. And I was not, you're being dramatic''. She still has to wear a brace on her right hand, the bruises have started to fade little by little. ''I mean you did look like crap, did you not learn from Ward's experience that you don't mess with the Calvary?'' Ward doesn't comment and Skye plants a kiss on his neck. ''What if the ATCU tries to kill us all? I really don't want to get shot again''. Kebo says aloud and Skye looks up at him.

 

''As long as they aren't working with Coulson I think we'll be fine''. ''Could that be a possibility?'' ''I don't know, I doubt it. Coulson is more than likely laying low at this point, I'm not going to worry about that until we have to''. Skye stays in Ward's lap while she continues to hack into the government agency. It takes her another half hour to find any kind of address for them. ''Got it!'' She rises from Ward and tosses Kebo her phone.

 

''Not in walking distance but we could take the jet, be there in a few hours''. ''Good let's go''. Skye puts her phone in her back pocket, turns around and kisses her husband. ''I'll be back soon''. She pullls away only to have him grab her left wrist lightly and hold it to his chest. He looks at her with big eyes and Skye cups the back of his neck. ''You're going to worry yourself to death''. ''Just be careful''. She kisses his cheek, ''I swear I will. Let's go Popeye''. ''I'll bring her back in one piece sir''.

 

''So this agency hunts Inhumans''. ''Hunt is a lose term, but until we know for sure yes, yes they do''. Skye and Elizabeth along with Kebo and a few Hyda agents land at the location of an ATCU base, and Skye puts her gun in her holster. Glances at Elizabeth with her red hair and fire in her eyes. ''Which is why we can't use our powers here, we need to act human alright? Can you do that?'' ''Yes I can''. ''Good, follow my lead and we'll all be home soon''.

 

Skye exits the plane, Kebo and Elizabeth flanking her. ''Once I hack my way in we have exactly twenty minutes to get a look around before they realize we're inside''. ''What are we looking for exactly Quake?'' ''Any sign that they're working with Shield or just another faceless government agency. Also if there are any Inhumans, if you see any do not engage. Tell me as soon as possible and we'll go from there''. ''You got it boss''.

 

They make their way inside, not making a sound. The building is freezing, that's the first thing Skye notices. And it's loud, filled chatter, machines moving around, phones ringing, the sound of fingers on keyboards. ''Quake you sure you got the address right? This looks like an office or something''. Skye looks at the map on her phone and shakes her head. ''We're on the top floor, all the dirty stuff is more than likely farther down. The stairs are to the right''.

 

Skye and her team sneak down the stairs, no one even notices them. ''God I'm so glad I don't have a job''. Elizabeth whispers and Kebo chuckles. ''Boss you sure you're okay? What if we get into a fight or''- ''Red you sound like Ward. If I wanted someone to worry about me I'd of brought him with me''. She pales and Skye continues her way down the stairs, Kebo at her heels. They reach the end of the stairs and there's a gray unmarked door in front of them.

 

''I love unmarked doors''. Kebo says and pushes it open, Skye takes the lead. The air is warmer down here, there's no carpet or hard wood floors or tile. Just concrete, the room is empty. ''This is creepy we should turn back''. Skye takes out her gun and walks forward. There's nothing here, just a big open space. No other doors, cars, people. Nothing. ''Something isn't right''. ''Why? They have an unused room it's not uncommon''. Kebo is always jinxing them.

 

Almost like someone was waiting for him to say it, men with guns storm the stairwell and the Hydra agents respond. Shoving Skye farther into the room and forming a line of protection around her. ''I suddenly realize why this room is a bad idea! There's nowhere to take cover! We're sitting rabbits out here!'' Kebo braces Skye against the wall opposite of the gunfire and stands in front of her. They don't stand a chance. With a huff Skye leans around Kebo and waves her hand. Won't make a difference if she uses her powers on these men, dead men can't talk.

 

As she's disarming them she wonders why they attacked. Is it a shoot first ask questions later policy kind of thing? Skye doesn't dwell on it too much because once the weapons lay useless on the ground she strikes. Between her and Kebo the men are easily disposed of. Skye is about to sigh in relief and answer Elizabeth's question on why she used her powers, when an alarm goes off. ''Okay so now we run''. They speed out of the room and head back up the stairs.

 

Skye spots another door on the third flight of stairs and rushes everyone in it. She shuts the door, this room is quiet. Lighter than the previous one, there are vacant desks spread out all around. There is one window, the sun spilling out onto the carpet. ''What now?'' ''We might have to escape through that window''. ''Boss we got company!'' The door flies open and men pour into the room so quickly it actually catches Skye off guard. ''This is not how I thought all of this would go!'' She yells at Kebo as she punches one of them in the face.

 

''This is always how things go when you're around! If you get hurt again Ward is going to kill me! Literally end my life!'' Skye blocks a kick aimed for her ribs. ''No he won't!'' Skye is going through her enemies rather quickly, she turns to dodge a blow for her jaw. The man notices her brace and starts focusing all his attention on that, trying to provoke her weakness. ''God you're stupid''. She says before breakig his nose and slaming his head onto a desk.

 

But there are too many of them. They won't all make it out of here if she doesn't use her powers. ''Damn it''. She mumbles to herseld before throwing her left hand out and letting go. The men never stood a chance. ''Popeye please tell me there are no cameras in here''. ''I mean it is a government agency so proabably. Can't you erase the footage?'' ''It won't matter if someone was watching and they've already seen me''. ''Oh, good point''.

 

''Alright let's go. This plan was a bust''. They make their way to the window, Skye is last so she can see if anyone survived her attack. A few more men come into the room, ''you guys go, I can handle this''. No one moves. ''Guys go! I'll be fine''. Skye waves her hand the males fly out of the room. She looks back and everyone is gone except for Kebo and Elizabeth. Skye is opening her mouth to make some smart comment, but is cut off by more people entering the room.

 

Skye is slamming one of them into the wall, when his hand locks around her hair and starts to pull. ''The hair? Really? Bitch move''. She pulls back her elbow so it'll meet his nose when someone tackles them to the ground. Skye looks up and can't believe her eyes. The man is thrown out the window and the figure who thought he was saving her life turns around. Skye gapes, the room without noise again. Memories crowd into her brain so fast it gives her a rush.

 

''Lincoln?'' His blonde hair is still the same and he smiles wide at her. ''Hey Daisy''. Kebo helps her up. ''Who the hell are you and how do you know her?'' Kebo asks Lincoln, his gun in his face. ''Popeye relax, Lincoln and I go way back''. Skye shoves Kebo off her and goes to hug Lincoln. She's misssed him so much. ''Hey stranger''. ''Hey''.

 

Skye doesn't even question why he's here, how he found her. And she proabably should have.


	14. Boys Only Want Love if it's Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one at Hydra trusts Lincoln, and with good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Lincoln watches Daisy as they exit the ATCU building, she's still as beautiful as he remembers. He can tell that the shadows under her eyes when he first knew her are all but vanished now, wonders what is responsible for that. Perhaps she found the peace she'd been dying for. He strains to hear what she's saying to the man called Kebo, a bald man with an accent Lincoln can't place. He also wonders just what Daisy has gotten herself into, the agents around her are either for protection or she's with some kind of organization.

 

Cal sent Lincoln to find her, scope her out see if she's happy. More accurately see if they need to rescue her if she's in a bad situation. But Daisy doesn't need to know that. Lincoln edges closer to her and from the corner of his eye sees a young red head glare daggers at him and cut him off. He catches a small bit of the conversation though, something about someone named Ward and how he won't like Lincoln showing up unannounced.

 

''You can call him in advance if you want, but Lincoln is coming with us''. When the air cleared and Daisy finally introduced Lincoln to her friends, it was decided that he would leave with them and head back to their ''base''. Kebo doesn't seem to be happy about it, in fact no one is thrilled that Lincoln is along for whatever ride this is. ''Um, Daisy?'' He can tell when she goes rigid for a moment, no one probably calls her by her given name these days.

 

She turns and gives him a weak smile, stops by the jet they flew in on. ''Where are we going exactly?'' Daisy approaches him with her dark clothes and pushes the bangs out of her eyes. She is so very different now, no longer young and scared. She's confident, sure of herself and what she can do. Jiaying would be very proud. ''I'll tell you everything when we get there okay? I promise you're safe with me. You trust me don't you?'' Lincoln has flashes of the earth breaking under her hands and screams from days past erupt in his ears.

 

''I do, but can you at least tell me what you're involved in? Or do men with guns always follow you around?'' She shrugs and boards the plane, both of them notice how Kebo's eyes do not leave them. Lincoln sees Daisy hesitate, chews on her bottom lip. He leans into her so no one hears him. ''Do you need help? Are you''- ''Lincoln I'm fine, I'll tell you everything once we get there''. He follows her into the jet, sits down next to her as she straps herself into a seat.

 

''And where is there?'' ''My house, sort of. I'm kind of in between homes right now''. ''Still couch surfing?'' She chuckles, he's missed her laugh. ''No, nothing like that''. ''We're technically homeless right now''. Kebo says, him and the red head are in the seats across from them. ''We are not''. Kebo raises an eyebrow at Daisy, ''okay so homeless isn't the term I'd use but kind of. It's Ward's fault really''. ''He asked you if you wanted another house built and you said no''- ''I said no because I don't want another perfectly good house blown up!''

 

Lincoln listens as Kebo and Daisy bicker back and forth the entire time they are on the plane. It's obvious they care deeply for the other, but there's nothing romantic involved. He notices that the red head stays quiet, her main foucs on Lincoln. It doesn't take a moron to know that she's Inhuman, he can read the signs. He's used to them by now. How she keeps rubbing her hands together, twitching her fingers, and she uses the same technique Jiaying used to calm yourself down.

 

Daisy must have taught her that, and memories of their time together assualt Lincoln once more. How very broken she used to be, how him and Jiaying both tried to help her but in the end it was no use. Daisy has a knack for destroying everything she touches. Is that another thing that has changed about her? He hopes, and so does Cal. Cal left her after he realized that his daughter was beyond the help he could give her, and he's never forgiven himself for it.

 

''So care to explain how you found us?'' Kebo asks Lincoln. ''I wasn't planning on it, I saw Daisy from the coffee shop across the street. I haven't seen her in years, I was curious''. ''Oh so you two know each other?'' It's Daisy who answers. ''Lincoln and I met a few years ago''. Is all she offers and Lincoln can tell Kebo does not approve. ''That's all I get?'' She smirks at him, ''I'm sure Ward will fill you in when I'm done speaking to him''. Who is Ward?

 

It's hard for Skye to look at Lincoln. He reminds her of her mother and that is a door she does not want to open. She first met him right after Cal left her. She was in a dead beat town with bruises all over her wrists, Lincoln found her and educated her on what exactly she was. That she wasn't a monster, that he knew someone could help her. Turns out that person was her mother, and Skye's hands shake at the thought of her. They had so little time together.

 

Before those thoughts completely take over and Skye takes this entire plane down, she closes her eyes. Breathes through her nose. Flashes of Jiaying's face, smiling, laughing at her, blood pooling at the corner of her mouth all begin to fade out. Skye fouces on the hum of the plane, the feel of her heartbeat. Grant's face comes to her, he's smiling above her and that gives Skye the final calm wave she needed. She runs her fingers through the chain on her neck that are hiding her weddings rings.

 

They land a couple hours later and as they are approaching the base Skye checks up on Shield. Still quiet. She hacks into the ATCU once more to see if there's any evidence of Hydra being there, there's nothing. She deletes the security footage anyway. Hopefully if someone saw her no one takes them seriously because there's no proof. She glances at Linclon as they head inside, his eyes widen at the agents that crowd around. No one looks surprised so Kebo must have informed Ward while she wasn't paying attention.

 

''Relax, I'll keep you safe''. She whispers to Lincoln and he looks at her, a nervous smile on his face. ''You protecting me? That's a new one, used to be the other way around''. She shrugs, ''times change''. ''Clearly''. He gestures to the base he doesn't know is being run by Hydra. Last time she checked Lincoln wasn't exactly team Hydra, she'd go as far as to say he loathes them. But he's Inhuman, a great one to have on their side. All she has to do is convince him.

 

Ward comes out of his office and catches Skye's eye. ''Hey I'll be right back''. She tells Lincoln and he nods, notices the girl with red hair begin to hover. What exactly has he gotten himself into?

 

Skye enters Ward's office and Kebo is already in his usual position beside his desk. ''Before you start asking questions''. Skye says to Ward before placing her hands on his chest and he bends down to kiss her. ''I came back safe and sound''. She kisses him once more and he trails a warm hand down her back. ''I noticed you didn't come back alone. I'm assuming he's Inhuman''. ''Yeah''. Ward sits at his desk and Skye places herself in the chair across from him.

 

She starts explaining Lincoln's powers, and then dives into the mission at the ATCU building. ''I just don't understand why they shot at us''. Kebo says, getting a beer from the mini fridge he demanded be put in. ''We did kind of break into their place of business Popeye but I was wondering the same thing. Why did they immediately decide we were dangerous? Why not ask questions first?'' Ward types a few things on his computer before joining the conversation.

 

''Either they're working with Shield or whoever is running that place just wanted to shoot someone''. ''It's possible. I didn't find any evidence of Inhumans either, I've searched their database too and there's nothing about Shield. No red flags''. ''Maybe we searched the wrong building Quake, it was pretty small. I doubt that was their head quaters''. Skye props her feet up on Ward's desk and takes out her phone. ''I'll keep digging''. Soon she's so foucsed on her phone that she doesn't even notice the yelling until Ward walks out to see what's going on.

 

''This is Hydra! Daisy, where's Daisy? What have you done to her?'' The lights start to flicker and Skye trails after Ward to find Lincoln backed against a wall, guns pointed to his chest. ''Everyone stand down''. Skye commands and they put their guns down, giving her space as she approaches Lincoln. Who's breathing is labored, his eyes roaming between her face and the men around her. ''Daisy you need to start talking, now''. Skye places her hand on his arm and nods to the door to the left of her. ''Let's take a walk''.

 

She manages to get Lincoln outside, doesn't miss the agents that begin to follow them. ''Lincoln I can explain everything but I need you to calm down first, can you do that?'' He looks into her eyes and nods, she can tell the second the panic leaves him. ''Please tell me I have it wrong and you're not involved with Hydra''. ''I can't''. He turns his head sharply at her, his expression is not friendly. ''Look it's a really long story''. ''I'm listening''. She runs a hand through her hair.

 

She briefly explains to him how she got involved with Hydra, does not elaborate on anything Ward related because the last thing he cares about is her love life. She tells him about her work with Inhumans, fondly describes to him how she loves her job. That Joey, Alisha and Elizabeth are happy where they are and would die for her if she asked. ''I help people like us Lincoln, that's what Hydra is about. We've changed it from the inside out''.

 

He raises an eyebrow at her, ''we?'' ''Ward and I''. ''You two are the Directors?'' ''Yeah, have been for a while''. Lincoln looks at the sky just for something to do while he processes all the information she's just given him. ''Hydra cut your mother to pieces and threw her in a ditch. They are the reason your family was torn apart Daisy''. ''Please call me Skye''. There's such sadness in her voice that Lincoln agrees just so it will end.

 

''That was Hydra before, and trust me all of those people have paid for what they did to her. Whitehall being amoung them. Lincoln Hydra doesn't experiment on Inhumans at all, that was the first thing I got rid of when I came into power. Things are different now, our only problem these days is Shield''. ''I don't trust Shield either, do they still have the Index?'' Skye nods. ''I tried to erase it from their database but couldn't, I managed to get my name off the list though''. Lincoln winces when he thinks about all the bullets he had to dig out of her from Shield snipers.

 

She then tells him about Shield, how dangerous they have become ever since Coulson became the Director. He's shocked to hear how Coulson destroyed her home while she was still inside and then tried to extract information from her. ''But you're okay now?'' ''I'm fine. Look Lincoln I have to ask, why are you here? I mean why did you agree to come with me? We haven't seen each other in a long time''. He shoves his hands in his pockets before answering.

 

''When I saw you I had no intention of letting you know. But then I followed you and saw you being attacked and I just wanted to help you. I guess I'm just here to know that you're okay, that you're safe''. Skye turns around and starts walking back to the base. ''Would you consider staying here for another reason?'' She smiles sweetly at him and he chuckles. ''Are you trying to recruite me?'' ''Yes''. ''You know how I feel about Hydra''. ''Think about it''. They are silent the rest of the way back.

 

''Quake, boss wants you and your friend in his office''. Kebo tells Skye when they walk inside. Lincoln's expression is blank as he follows Kebo and Skye into the room. ''Take a seat Mr. Campbell''. Ward tells him and Lincoln sits in the chair opposite of him. Skye and Kebo stand on either side of Ward, both of them have their arms crossed. Lincoln is nervous under Ward's stare, not that he'd ever admit that. Ward just screams danger, it's set into his bones. Anyone could see it.

 

Lincoln studies the other man carefully, he's tall, strong. Leather jacket, he's intimidating though Lincoln doesn't think he tries to be. ''Skye says you have mixed feelings on Hydra''. ''With good reason''. ''Explain, please''. Lincoln glances at Skye and she nods. ''Hydra isn't exactly famous for treating my people with kindness''. ''We haven't touched Inhumans in a very long time''. ''I know, Daisy told me''. Ward doesn't comment on the name. ''And how do you feel about us now?'' ''Don't know, I trust Da- I mean Skye I know she wouldn't hurt our people''.

 

''How long have you known Skye?'' Ward asks and Lincoln notices his thumb drift over a silver wedding band on his left hand. Where is his wife? ''A few years, I met her when she first changed''. Ward nods and looks at Kebo, it must be some sort of unspoken signal because he slips out of the room without noise. ''I trust Skye and I know she'll want you on our side. I hope that you join us, we could use someone like you in Hydra. Sleep on it, let me know how you feel in the morning''.

 

Lincoln shifts in his seat. ''And if I don't? If I don't want any part of Hydra what will you do, shoot me?'' Skye rolls her eyes, ''god no. You'll go back to your life and we won't contact you again''. Ward twirls a pen between his fingers and it silent for a moment, can tell it makes Lincoln uneasy. ''What was your life? Who are you?'' Lincoln has no idea that Ward has been suspicious of him since he walked through the door. ''I work at a hospital, nothing too interesting''.

 

Grant asks him a few more questions and then sends him on his way. Lincoln pauses at the door, looks back at Skye. ''I'll show you around in a minute. No one is going to bother you, okay?'' Lincoln nods and leaves Skye and Ward alone. Grant turns in his chair to see Skye slipping off her necklace, putting her rings back on and shoving the chain in the back pocket of her jeans. ''He cares for you''. Ward mutters, causing Skye to frown.

 

Before she answers she crawls into his lap, ducking her head under his chin. ''Lincoln found me right after Cal left me, I didn't know it then but he knew Jiaying. You know the rest of how that family reunion went''. Ward knows all too well what happened back then, she still has nightmares about it. He rubs her back soothingly and kisses the top of her head. ''Is Lincoln being here going to be a problem for you? I don't want you to be upset''.

 

''No I'll be fine robot. Besides he'd be a great asset, we'd benefit from it''. He doesn't tell her that he does not trust Lincoln, that there's something off abou him. And why can't she see how odd it is that he showed up right when she needed him? And from what he could gather Skye didn't even ask how he knew that the ATCU building was the ATCU, how does he know about them? His history with Hydra isn't going to be easy to overcome.

 

Grant also didn't miss the way he looked at Skye, he's still fond of her. Ward isn't worried about it, he's secure in what him and Skye have, he trusts her with everything he has. But he doesn't trust Lincoln at all and is currently having Kebo track down any information he can find on the other man. ''Super spy you can relax, Lincoln isn't going to cause any trouble''. Skye kisses his nose, runs her hands down his sides before getting up.

 

''How are you feeling?'' ''I'm fine, you can stop worrying''. ''Not going to happen baby''. She smiles at him, kisses him lightly and walks out of the room. Kebo comes in not too long after her and hands Ward an almost empty file. ''What is this?'' ''Everything I could find on Lincoln''. Ward opens it and glances up at Kebo. ''There's three pages in here''. ''I'm aware''. Kebo plops down in the chair Lincoln previously occupied and sips from a flask as Ward finishes.

 

''I'm not a fan by the way, in case you wanted my opinion''. ''Neither am I''. Kebo offers Ward the alcohol and he takes it. ''There should be more information than this''. ''Exactly super spy, there should be but there's not. You want my theory? I think Quake erased everything of importance about Lincoln''. ''You have no evidence''. ''Who else would? I doubt he has those kinds of skills, and he's Inhuman. Maybe in order to protect him Skye erased things Shield and Hydra would look for''.

 

Ward shrugs, ''it's possible. But why? No one was hunting him''. ''Maybe they were paranoid. Want me to ask her about it?'' ''Do it in the morning''. ''You got it boss. Do we really need him at Hydra? I mean what could he possibly contribute?'' ''Skye claims he won't be a problem''. Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''for Hydra or your marriage?'' At this Ward lets the file drift out of his hands and leans back in his chair. ''What are you getting at?''

 

''I know your freakishly observant skills didn't miss the way he looked at her. He's obviously in love with her''. Ward bristles, he can't help it. ''I trust Skye''. ''Doesn't matter if you trust her, it's him you should be worried about''. Ward runs a hand through his hair. ''Why are you so concerned about this anyway?'' Kebo rolls his eyes. ''You do remember all the shit you two put me through over the years? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kill both of you?''

 

''Kebo I''- ''I'm not done. I have been dragging you and Skye's relationship on my back for years, keeping this damn ship afloat and nearly giving myself an ulcer because you and Skye don't no any other way but the hard one. So if someone comes in here and attempts to threaten that I will shoot him in the damn knee caps''. Ward cracks a smile, every word that came out of Kebo's mouth was true. They really have put him through so much since Skye came into their lives.

 

''You have a point. But I'm not threatned by Lincoln''. ''Just stay on your toes boss''. ''Will do''. Kebo drains the rest of his drink and tosses the flask back in his pocket. ''So you really believe the ATCU is working with Coulson?'' ''It's just a hunch, I'm waiting for my spies to confirm it''. ''And if they are? What are we going to do?'' Ward folds his hands on his desk, ''simple. Crush them''. ''I like that plan''. ''Knew you would''.

 

Skye leads Lincoln into one of the spare bedrooms in the back of the base. ''We probably won't be staying here for much longer''. She tells him as she opens the door and waves him inside. ''Why not?'' ''We're paranoid, don't want Shield to find us''. ''I thought you and Ward like took them down?'' Lincoln looks around the room, it's nothing special. Basic. Modern. Bed, small bathroom, a single dresser and a small TV resting on a entertainment stand.

 

Skye gets a blanket out of the closet and hands it to him, that's when he notices the rings on her left hand that weren't there before. Before he can stop it the lights flicker and Skye follows his gaze. ''Oh''. She planned on telling him sooner, but didn't get around to it. Lincoln is clearly upset by this, he shuffles on his feet and will not meet her eyes. ''When did you get married?'' ''Two years ago''. Lincoln remembers the matching band on Ward's hand.

 

His stomach sinks. ''You and Ward''- She gets this dreamy look on her face, an almost private smile lights her lips. ''Yeah''. Lincoln clears his throat and lies through his teeth. ''Well good for you, I'm happy for you Skye''. ''Thank you''. Lincoln does not let his mind wonder down the road where he used to hold Skye, when he could kiss her whenever he wanted. Obviously those days are long gone now, died with her mother. He's not stupid, Skye never loved him.

 

''I'm not going to pressure you into anything Lincoln, if you don't want to join Hydra you don't have to. You can go back to what you were doing before and we'll forget you were ever here''. He nods and goes to sit on the bed, she remains leaning against the wall. ''What would I be doing if I joined?'' ''Going on missions when you're needed. You can either live with Joey and Alisha or go home and come when we call''. He's familiar with the other Inhumans.

 

''Who's the red head that kept glaring at me?'' Skye chuckles. ''That's Elizabeth, she's been with us for a little while''. ''She seems protective of you. In fact everyone here is''. This makes Skye roll her eyes, ''yeah it can get annoying''. ''So how are you handling your powers these days?'' ''You mean am I still bringing down cities and killing pepole''. He winces, ''yeah I guess so''. ''They're fine, I'm in complete control''. ''Good, that's all we ever wanted''. Jiaying looms over them like a ghost and Skye isn't sure she likes it.

 

It's late when she finally comes to bed, Ward is already tucked under the covers the lights dimmed low. She puts on his shirt and crawls in beside him, kisses his shoulder and rolls so she's wrapped into his side. He puts an arm around her and kisses her forehead. ''Do you think Lincoln is going to walk?'' ''I don't know, I hope not''. ''Can we trust him?'' Skye looks up from her position on his chest. ''Yes''. ''Okay''. ''Ward he's good, just wait until he uses his powers''.

 

''I believe you''. She lays her head back down and runs her fingers up and down his skin. ''What are we going to do about the ATCU?'' He turns off the bedside lamp and pulls her tighter. ''What we always do, eliminate the threat''. ''I'll look further into it in the morning, I have to be missing something''. He's silent again and Skye doesn't have to see him to know what's eating at her husband. ''Ask me''. ''Ask you what?'' ''The question you've been dying to since I walked in here''. ''Skye it's''- ''Come on robot use your words''.

 

''Were you and Lincoln involved?'' ''Briefly, but it didn't work out''. He doesn't ask why because he already knows the answer, her mom died. ''Ward please tell me you're not jealous''. ''I'm not''. ''Good because you'd be an idiot''. She feels his lips in her hair and she sighs against him, his hands traveling down her backside. He shifts so he's hovering over her and kisses her heavily, her hands already reaching to drag down the sweat pants covering him.

 

What they don't know is that Grant was right all along, Shield is working with the ATCU. And they are about to come out of the shadows and shatter whatever goals Hydra is working towards. And Skye will be the one that decides which way this war is going to turn, who's favor the unvierse will work with. Not even Grant can imagine what lies ahead for him and his wife.

 


	15. I'm A Little Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to when Skye and Lincoln first met, and what happened to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln's plan comes through and I'm really excited about it.
> 
> As always I love the comments! Thank you for reading!

 

 _Skye tries very hard not to fall asleep, but the late hour and the smooth curves of the road are not helping. She's been on this bus for hours and her back is starting to grow numb, she's getting antsy. Her hands ache too but that has_ _nothing to do with all the minutes she's spent alone in this seat, bruises stain every finger. Skye never wanted any of this to happen, it's not like she actually wants to hurt pepole. But inside there is a monster walking the halls of her body and she can't shake him, the only thing that calms it down is the earth breaking before her._

 

_Otherwise there's a deep pain inside that does not end, it grows and grows until she can't take it She thinks of Cal who left her, he assumed he could handle whatever powers she was born with and he awakened, but he was so very wrong. There are some things you can tame but Skye is not one of them._

 

_Whenever she closes her eyes all that greets her is the destruction she's created, the sound of glass shattering and people drawing their final breaths. She doesn't sleep much these days. Cal wasn't good at a lot but he was at soothing her when she had a nightmare, there was just this calm wave that came over her when he shook her out of her dreams. Those days are probably gone forever now, just like him._

 

_Skye has never been one to complain about how unfair life is, even though she did get delt a pretty crappy hand. After spending so many years searching for her parents and finally finding Cal, only for him to leave her and she has no idea where her mother is. Cal at least told her she was still alive, but he didn't know where she was in the world. Skye puts her hood back on her head and leans against the cool glass of the bus window._

 

 _Outside is nothing but trees and snow as they drive along, there are a total of ten people on this bus with her. Skye hopped on two days ago and didn't even pay attention to where it was headed, some small town in Colorado. Eventually_ _she can no longer fight the sleep, it takes over and she slumps down in the seat that smells of old shoes and greasy fast food. All she sees behind her eyelids is the mass destruction she can make._

 

_The sun is rising when Skye steps off the bus, sunglasses and hood on her face as she looks around. The town isn't much, she doesn't even indulge herself to look around like a tourist. Instead she finds the nearest hotel which is border line sketchy but she's had worse, and locks herself in it. Takes a shower to calm her already tight skin, and she can feel her powers building again. Skye has it down to a science now, she has three days until the pain gets unbearable._

 

_After dressing she heads back into the town and seeks out the first convient store, buys food, a few articles of clothing and alcohol. Enough to sustain her for a day or so before this place is buried by her hands. If the woman ringing up her items notices the marks on her skin, she doesn't show it. Most people stare at her knuckles or just straight out ask her if she's alright. She prefers the people who keep their mouths shut and don't ask questions._

 

_The TV reception isn't bad and Skye curls up on the bed and watches the news with mild interest. Hacks into Shield to see if they are anywhere close to her, Skye's trail has gone cold. Good. After eating two bags of Cheese Puffs and draining the bottle of tequila that had no hope of lasting longer than twenty four hours, she falls asleep and does not dreams of Cal, how things would still be the same if he never abandoned his only daughter._

 

_The next day Skye is cooped up in a coffee shop, nose deep in her cell phone. She has become paranoid and on edge since she found out Shield was hunting her, so she easily notices the blonde man enter the shop and take a seat close to her booth. Nothing in particluar sets her off, she knows for a fact he isn't a Shield agent. Skye is a master at seeing through undercover agents. She keeps one eye on him and the other on her phone, Shield still hasn't caught up to her yet._

 

_He's interested in her. Skye notices that he keeps acting like he isn't staring at her even though he is, he's watchig her every move. Which is a tad creepy but she wouldn't object to sneaking out into the back alley and having some fun. It's been a while. Eventually he works up the courage to come over and speak to her, slips into the seat across from her, his coffee cup in close proximity to hers. Skye looks up from her phone and crosses her legs._

 

_He's cute, blonde hair and beard, blue eyes. Not her type really. He is not the tall dark and handsome she prefers, although she's had too few of those in her life. He offers her a small smile and she leans back against the seat, sips her coffee.''You come here often?'' She would laugh at the line, it's more annoying than it is charming. ''Can I help you with something?'' ''I'm Lincoln''. ''Hi Lincoln''. ''What's your name?'' ''Not going to give it to you''._

 

_''And why not?'' She shrugs, ''I don't give my name to strangers''. ''Well that's too bad''. ''Is it?'' ''Yeah. Normally people like us give each other our names''. Alarm bells ring in her head and she shifts in her seat. ''People like us?'' Lincoln leans into the table and lowers his voice to a whisper. ''You're not alone you know, I know what you are''. Lightly the building begins to shake, proving him right and the people inside panic just a little._

 

_''You don't have to be afraid, I can help you''. ''I don't know what you're talking about''. Skye gets out of the booth and flies out of the shop, her hands trembling. Lincoln follows and chases her down the street. ''What the hell is your problem?'' She's walking down the street and he keeps following her. ''I know how this looks, some guy knowing who you are and you don't know me from Adam. But I can help you''. ''Get away from me before I call the cops''._

 

_''You won't call them''. She stops in the middle of the sidewalk and turns around, he comes face to face with her. ''And why not?'' ''Because then Shield would be able to find you''. Skye pales, the ground below them shaking once more. ''How do you know about that?'' ''The same way I know you're gifted, I am too. And I can help you, I won't hurt you''. Skye looks around them, bites her lip. ''Show me''. He raises an eyebrow and she leads him into a nearby alley._

 

_''You're gifted? Show me''. Lincoln looks around the alley before flexing his fingers, blue electricity sparks from his palms. Skye gapes, she can't believe it. Hacking into Shield gave her access to the Index so she knows there are other people like her, she's just never met one. ''Cool huh? Told you, I don't want to hurt you I just want to help you''. ''I'm fine, I don't need help''. Lincoln laughs and it is without humor._

 

_''So slumming it in crappy hotel rooms and skipping from town to town is a pretty good life right? Not to mention that Shield will eventually catch up to you and kill you, I think you might need my help''. ''And what kind of help could you offer me? I don't see you with an army or any kind of security''. ''Not that kind of help. I can teach you how to control your powers''. Skye winces as a pain travels from her middle finger to her chest._

 

 _''I don't want to control them I want to get rid of them''. A haunted look passes across Lincoln's face like he too has wanted this. ''I'm sorry, but you can't. They're apart of you now''. Skye clenches her fists and ignores the shooting_ _discomfort that sinks into her. She's stuck. For the rest of her life she has to live with this, she could blame it all on Cal. He is the one who introduced her to the crystal, encouraged her to use her powers for whatever she wished._

 

_She could blame it on both Cal and her mother, Cal told her she was born this way. But Skye knows how she ended up like this, she didn't have to shatter the crystal. She could of just walked away from Cal and kept living in her van. Only she didn't and now she's here. With a choice to make, trust this stranger and stop hurting people, or wait for Shield to put a bullet in her skull. Honestly at this point she wouldn't mind a swift end, she's tired of running._

 

_Eventually after much consideration the next morning she calls Lincoln who wrote his number down on the back of her hand. ''So are you going to tell me your name now?'' He asks her as they sit in a different coffee shop. ''Nope''. He chuckles into his mug, ''fair enough''. ''So when does this whole control my power thing start? Are you waiting for something?'' ''Someone actually, my colleague''. ''Lincoln what the hell? I didn't know there would be two of you''. ''Relax, she's one of us too. She's amazing I promise. She helped me as well''._

 

_If this turns out to be a freak show Skye is high tailing it out of here and onto the next bus. She doesn't need anyone, she's doing just fine on her own. Skye figures if she lies to herslef long enough she'll start to believe it. The shop door opens and a woman walks in, wearing a white coat and heavy boots. There's something familiar about her that Skye can't place. Maybe they've met before? The woman spots her and freezes, her brown eyes widening._

 

_''Daisy?'' Everything stops. Cal is the only person who knows her true name, it's not under a file, no adoption records nothing. Skye erased every single piece of herself after she left the orphanage. There's no possible way in heaven or hell that this woman should know who she is. Lincoln stands and greets her, whispers a few things in the woman's ear and she nods before approaching Skye with caution. ''Who the hell are you?'' The woman smiles._

 

_''You're so beautiful, so much better than I imagined''. ''Lincoln what is this? God, screw this''. Skye gets up from the table only to be stopped by the strange woman, her hand griping Skye's elbow lightly. ''Please don't leave. Please I can explain everything, Cal didn't tell you about me?'' Everything inside of Skye is on edge, all her defenses are up and ready. ''I don't know who you're talking about''. She tries to walk again but the woman's hold on her is firm._

 

_''Please don't leave, I've waited so long to meet you''. Skye takes this moment to really look at her, notices the scars on her face and how very similiar it is to her own. ''Why? Who are you?'' The woman has a smile Skye can't decode and pulls out a faded wallet from her jacket pocket. ''Isn't it obvious? I'm your mother, my name is Jiaying ''. Before Skye can process this Jiaying pulls out a photo and presses it into her hands. Skye can't help herself, she looks down at it._

 

_It's a younger version of Cal holding a tiny bundle of pink in his arms and Jiaying not having aged a day next to him. Looking very tired but is radiating pure love and joy as she smiles at Cal and their newborn baby girl. Skye lost her father, has she found her mother? Doubts crash inside her head so heavy and dark, no way. There's no way she could have found both her parents, her life just doesn't work like that. Skye isn't that lucky._

 

_But one look at Jiaying and Skye just knows it in her soul that she's telling the truth. Skye is almost an exact copy of her mother, there's no doubting it. ''Mom?'' Skye asks, sounding very child like and sad. ''Daisy''. Is all Jiaying says and envelopes her in a hug, it's everything Skye has ever wanted. The only thing that would make it a picture perfect moment is if Cal were here._

 

_''I'm sure you have so many questions and I'd love to answer all of them, but not here. Do you trust me enough to go back to my hotel room? I'll get dinner, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in ages''. Her words are not meant to be harsh and Skye finds herself accepting the invitation. This is her mother, the woman Cal has loved almost half his life. The woman he will never get over, the one that brought his daughter into the world._

 

_Skye, Jiaying and Lincoln are only together for six months. To this day Skye still thinks it was never enough time, she'd give anything for more. The three of them live in a house in California and just like Lincoln promised she has learned to control her powers. Jiaying has taught her that Skye does not need to be afraid of herself she is a gift not a curse. She doesn't need to hurt people to make the pain stop, she just needs a different outlet._

 

 _But like all good things, it comes to an end. It's a bright and sunny morning as Skye and Lincoln leave his room to meet Jiaying in the kitchen for breakfast. They eat pancakes by the open windows and drink tea full of honey and sugar. It's_ _the kind of day you never expect to go wrong, but it does. Skye never saw it coming. One minute she's pouring more syrup on her pancakes and the next gun fire erupts all around the house._

 

_It's all a blur as Skye ducks underneath the table, Lincoln joining her. Skye's instincts kick in and she blocks the bullets headed for them, after a few minutes it's quiet again. Jiaying whispers for Lincoln to see if the coast is clear and he squeezes Skye's hand before he goes outside. It all happens in a blink. She's staring at her mother who is assuring her that everything will be alright, when a single shot enters the window. And Jiaying goes rigid._

 

 _Skye hears the bullet hit skin, hears Jiaying suck in a strained breath. And Skye turns cold. Crawls over to where Jiaying is and pulls her into her lap. Blood quickly fills up the floor and Skye knows that her mother is going to die. It happens_ _so fast Skye doesn't know anything to do expect hold her. ''Daisy''. Jiaying's voice is a whisper, barely there. A scarred hand brushes across Skye's face and it comes back fresh with tears. Is she crying? Skye can't tell._

 

_''Mom stay with me okay? Lincoln is going to be back and he's going to help you. Just please please hang on for a minute. Can you do that for me? Just a minute. You're going to be fine I promise''. But her mother is already gone. Eyes glassy and staring at nothing, her body relaxed as it lays sprawled across Skye's lap. ''Mommy? Mom?'' The house shakes as Skye cries and crushes Jiaying to her chest. She can't be dead. She was right here two minutes ago._

 

_Skye just found her mother. And now she's nowhere to be found and won't be ever again. ''Daisy?'' Lincoln is at her side and falters, hand over his mouth. It's useless but he checks for a pulse, lowers his head when he doesn't find one. Lincoln puts a hand on her shoulder and attempts to pull Skye from the floor. He's met with resistance and a scream, which he quickly covers her lips with his palm to muffle it. ''Those guys are still out there, we need to leave''._

 

_Skye shakes her head and sobs loudly. ''Skye we have to go''. ''I won't leave her''. ''We have to''. Lincoln stands and holds out his hand, it takes her a moment but she takes it. Glances one last time at Jiaying who is lying all alone on the kitchen floor. Skye will always hate herself for this moment, for leaving her there and following Lincoln out the door. Daisy Johnson died there too, she no longer exists anymore, buried underneath all that blood, syrup and honey._

 

_She tries to stay with Lincoln after that, but she just couldn't do it. All she saw when she looked at him is her mother and Skye wants to forget. That scene in the kitchen, the smell of the blood. Her and Lincoln learn that it wasn't Shield who attacked them, apparently over the years Jiaying made a lot of enemies and they caught up to her. Skye is going to hunt them down and dispose of them like dogs. So she leaves Lincoln without looking back._

 

_Those men that killed her mother never even thought to look for a daughter full of vengence. And they should of. They never saw her coming._

 

 

 

*

 

 

''Baby?'' Skye blinks and looks at Grant. Did he say something to her? ''Sorry what?'' She takes a sip of her coffee and looks around the small diner. ''I asked if you spoke to Lincoln this morning''. ''Oh, no not yet. He was still sleeping when we left''. Skye pretty much demanded that Ward needed to take her out for waffles this morning before she wastes away. He's sitting across from her now with a worried expression on his handsome face. ''What's wrong?''

 

She twirls her wedding rings around before answering. ''I just, I miss my mom''. Ward knew Lincoln being at Hydra was a bad idea, a small part of him hopes he decides to go back home. They survived before him and they will again if the Inhuman wants no part of what Ward and Skye are doing. Grant leaves his spot in the booth and joins Skye on her end, pulling her into his strong arms and kissing her forehead. ''I'm sorry Skye. What can I do?''

 

Skye gives him a small smile, ''this is working just fine''. She closes her eyes and sinks her face into his soft shirt, breathes in the scent of his skin. Sometimes on a bad night she likes to imagine that Grant was there that day when Jiaying fell. She knows he would be aware the minute those bastards loaded their guns, he would have gotten them all out alive. And her mother would know her husband now, she would have been at their wedding.

 

But life doesn't always give us what we want. And that happened a long time ago. Skye pushes those thought from her mind and attempts to finish her breakfast but her appetite is gone. ''Are you ready to go?'' Skye nods and goes to wait outside while Ward pays. Kebo is at her side as soon as she closes the diner door, and undercover Hydra agents are surrounding her. ''Why didn't you eat with us?'' Kebo never turns down food. ''Wasn't in the mood''.

 

She takes in his appearance before he puts on a pair of sunglasses. Blood shot eyes, how his shoulders are slumped. ''You got drunk last night and didn't invite me?'' She needs a drink, bad. ''You were busy having sex with Ward''. ''Oh yeah''. ''Wow was it that bad that you've already forgotten about it?'' Skye rolls her eyes and smacks his shoulder. ''Shut up''. ''That wasn't an answer Quake''. ''Next time you drink tell me''. ''You got it''.

 

''So I have a question and I would prefer if you were honest with me''. Kebo says a few moments later. ''If it's about my sex life I really don't''- ''The last thing I want to think about this early in the morning is you and super spy, okay? So yesterday while you were showing Lincoln around I ran a background check on him''. Skye isn't surprised, she expected as much. ''Is there a point to this? That didn't sound like a question''.

 

''Well it would have been if you didn't interrupt me. There wasn't a lot of information on him, so my question is did you and your hacking skills erase parts of him you didn't want other people to find?'' ''Yes''. Skye did it right after she agreed to stay with Lincoln and Jiaying, if Shield found them she didn't want any information getting into their hands. She tells Kebo this and he nods before pulling out his phone.

 

''I guessed as much. Do you think he'll join us?'' Skye shrugs and observes the busy street. ''He hates what Hydra used to be, I want him on our side but I'm not sure what he'll do. I didn't think him being here would effect me but''. She trails off and Kebo puts his arm across her shoulders. ''We don't exactly need him Quake, I know he's your friend but he's not worth you being upset''. He has a point, but this is war and that means sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

 

Ward walks out and takes Skye's hand as they walk back to the SUV. ''Hold on''. Skye tells them, Ward's hand on the door handle. ''Something wrong?'' ''One second''. Skye hacks into Shield, she'd forgotten to do it when she woke up. Still nothing. ''All is quiet at Shield, just checking''. Skye is about to climb into the car and yell at Kebo for entertainment, when a voice sounds behind her. Causing the breath to stop in her lungs. There's a dim noise in her ears.

 

''Daisy?''

 

She hasn't heard him say her name in years. Skye turns around and sees Cal standing in the middle of the sidewalk, shock on his face. ''Cal?'' He smiles like there's nothing wrong with this situation. ''It's so good to see you sweetheart''.

 

All Skye can think of is Cal's pale shirt as he's walking away from her and Jiaying's face as she went limp in Skye's arms.


	16. You'll Be Alright, No One Can Hurt You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not watch Agents of Shield last night, there are spoilers below.

I just want to take a second to say how disgusted I am with the AOS writers. Killing off Brett for good is such a stupid decision their ratings will fall in season 4 & I can't wait for that.

 

I will no longer be watching the show but will not stop writing. Even though Brett & Ward are gone they will always be here in my stories and in other fanfictions.

 

Brett Dalton just deserved so much better than what he got he loved that show so much and he made some beautiful friendships on set, I'm sad he will no longer be working with them. 

 

I could go on a thirty minute rant on how crappy the writers have been to Brett/Ward for three years, but I won't. He's free, I'm free. Hopefully he moves onto a better show that respects him and his character and treats him like he deserves. Because he deserves the sun and all the stars. 

 

Always Stand With Ward, I'm always Here for Brett.

 

Thank you to those who continue to read my work, I promise I will never do to Ward what the writers did. Unlike them I love and respect him. Glad to say I was with Ward till the end of the line. 

 

Proud to be a Ward Warrior. Anyway last night I was too upset to update but I will tonight! Also working on a few new fics so I will post those eventually. Also I feel sorry for Luke Mitchell, I never liked Lincoln but I have to admit he deserved better as well. 

 

I'm done with that show and am so happy to be free. 


	17. Dad I Know You're Trying To Fight When You Feel Like Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My father couldn't warm my frozen hands.” 
> 
> -Tahereh Mafi, Shatter Me-
> 
> How will Daisy react to seeing Cal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very strange writing Lincoln and Ward now, and I hate that Agents of Shield did what they did. I'm very heart broken.

 

The first thing Skye wonders is if Cal knows what happened to Jiaying. The second is how did he find her? She stands there by the SUV frozen, eyes wide. She hasn't seen him in what feels like a lifetime ago, she was someone else back then. A person that didn't know what she was, who thrived off pain of others just to make her own stop. Skye doesn't blame Cal for leaving her, neither of them was in any place to help the other.

 

Ward is the first to react, wrapping an arm around his wife, he recognizes her father that is slowly starting to approach them. ''Can I help you?'' Ward asks Cal as soon as they are face to face, glances over to Skye who seems to be in shock. But Cal doesn't even acknowledge Ward, he's looking at Skye with haunted eyes and a timid smile. ''You're all grown up now''.

 

Skye says nothing, does nothing. The ground below them rumbles, Ward holds her tighter while Cal tries to hide his wince but fails. ''I can't do this''. Skye's voice is low and guarded as she removes herself from Ward. Cal tries to reach out to her but Skye dodges his hands, steps around Kebo and throws herself in the car. Shutting the door and locking it, the windows are darkly tinted so no one sees her face. ''Daisy I'm sorry to show up like this''.

 

''I don't think she wants to see you''. Ward informs him and Cal gets this sad look on his face, one Grant will never understand because he does not have a child of his own. ''Is she alright? My Daisy is she happy?'' Ward studies Cal carefully while Kebo and a couple of Hydra agents linger behind them. Grant only knows what Skye has told him about Cal, that she met him when she was ninteen and he's the reason she became Inhuman.

 

That Cal stayed with her and encouraged her destructive behavior, only to leave when she got too much for him to handle. So Ward doesn't necessarily approve of Skye's father for that specific reason. She needed him in a time where she was scared and helpless and he wasn't there. Ward doesn't blame her for not wanting to see him. Before Ward can answer Cal's question Skye cracks the window and tells him to get in the car.

 

''If she wants to talk to you, you'll know''. Is all Grant says before climbing in beside Skye and leaving Cal in the middle of the sidewalk, hands hanging at his sides and the look of loss in his eyes. Skye is very quiet as they drive, showing no signs that she's nervous or surprised. But Ward knows she isn't okay, her fingers are tapping a pointless rhythm on his knee.

 

''Skye''- ''Don't. I can't''. She tells Ward through clenched teeth and the hand on his knee starts shaking. He covers it with his own and squeezes, she looks away from him and out the window. ''Guys now might not be the best time but does anyone have any idea how Cal found us? No one is suspicous that all of a sudden Lincoln shows up and the next day so does Cal?'' The road buckles and Kebo has to grab the steering wheel with both hands to steady the car.

 

''I said I don't want to talk about it Popeye''. ''I understand Quake but I am head of security which is why''- ''You should already know the answer to your question then right? As head of security how did my father find us? Was he tracking us? Did Lincoln send him my location after he came to Hydra? Why don't you focus on your job and stop asking me questions''. Kebo whistles at Skye's tone and looks in the mirror at Ward, who shrugs.

 

Skye's head is spinning. The last time she saw Cal she was half asleep, the sun peeking through the curtains of their hotel room. Cal was packing a suit case quietly and trying not to wake her. She remembers begging him not to leave her, that she needed him. But he never turned around, just kept walking until he was out of sight. Skye doesn't think she'll ever forgive him for it. But what she's really refusing to dive into is the guilt that's starting to swim into her chest.

 

Jiaying's death won't leave her alone, she feels responsible. Is Cal here to find out what happened to his wife? Is he here to blame his daughter for not protecting her? Kebo does have a point though, it is oddly coincidental that Lincoln shows up and a day later so does Cal. If Skye remembers correctly her Lincoln and Jiaying only spoke of Cal briefly, and when they did Lincoln made it very clear he did not like the man. Skye never asked him why.

 

''Pull over''. She tells Kebo when they are almost back to the base. ''What? I can't''- ''Unless you want me to puke all over you pull the car over!'' He does and Skye leans out the open door and vomits into the dirt, Ward holds her hair and rubs her back until she's done. ''So glad I did not eat breakfast this morning''. Kebo comments and hands Skye a tissue and three sticks of gum. ''You alright?'' Ward's palm is against her forehead, on her cheeks, checking for a fever.

 

''I'm fine''. The shock of seeing Cal after so many years must have made her sick, and maybe she shouldn't of eaten the questionable bacon Ward warned her not to. ''Can I keep driving now?'' Skye nods as they get back on the road, her hand on Ward's knee again. She feels as if she's a teenager again, there in that dirty motel parking lot, barefoot and sad, begging Cal not to go. Her legs won't stop shaking.

 

''Do you want to tell me how Cal found me?'' Skye walks into the base and seeks out Lincoln, her anxiety quickly blooming into anger. He's sitting on one of the couches by the window, Joey beside him. Lincoln has just enough time to looked surprised before Skye grabs him by the shirt and slams him against the glass. ''Skye''. Ward's warning is ignored. She knows why he wants her to calm down, if Lincoln wasn't at fault she's blurring the lines here. He could just walk out after this and their asset is gone.

 

But Skye couldn't care about that right now. ''Daisy I can explain''- She waves her hand and Lincoln can't breathe, his lungs feel like they are being crushed. ''I find it odd that yesterday you show up and all of a sudden Cal does too? Two people who I haven't seen in years pop back up in my life at the same time and that's supposed to be a coincidence? What the hell are you really doing here?'' Skye releases the pressure on his throat.

 

Lincoln takes a moement to catch his breath, glances around him. Ward and Kebo are on the other side of the room cleaning weapons, looking as if they couldn't care less about the situation. (In reality they know what Skye is capable of and do not want to be involved, plus Ward of course has one eye on his task and the other on Skye. But Lincoln doesn't know that.) Hydra agents are lingering behind Skye, prepared to shoot Lincoln if necessary.

 

''Daisy please, I can explain''. ''It's Skye''. She growls, clenches her fists. ''You have three seconds to start giving me answers or I will make you choke on your own blood''. Lincoln laughs without humor. ''You're not the same girl I met all those years ago''. ''Don't change the subject. Talk, now. Or what you've seen me to do Shield agents will be nothing compared to what I am going to do to you''. He looks weary, he should be.

 

Cal did not stick to the plan. Originally when Lincoln gave Cal Skye's location he was only supposed to observe her from afar, Lincoln is going to assume by the rage on Skye's face Cal did not do what he promised. He doesn't really have a choice here, she deserves the truth. About her father and about the ATCU. Lincoln takes a deep breath and briefly closes his eyes.

 

''Do you remember the last time we saw each other?'' Skye nods, it was the night she ended things with him. The memory is filled with sadness and guilt, she doesn't like to linger on it. ''Do you remember what I said to you?'' ''What the hell does that have to do with anything?'' ''Just think, please. Try to remember''. He watches Skye's brow furrow and then she pauses. ''You said that you'd find a way to save me''. Her face turns soft, for a moment.

 

Lincoln smiles slightly at her. ''And I did''. ''Cal? You think Cal is the answer to that promise you made me six years ago?'' ''Yes''. Skye clenches her fist and takes a step closer to him. ''Care to explain that one? In case you forgot Cal abandoned me, he made me into a monster and then left me to destroy myself and everyone else. Tell me how is he going to save me?''

 

No one misses how Lincoln's eyes glance over to Ward, this makes the base shake slighty. Lincoln turns back to Skye who is fuming. ''You don't know anything about Ward''. ''I know that you wouldn't be apart of Hydra if it wasn't for him''. ''You've been here for a day Lincoln! You don't know me anymore and you sure as hell don't know why I joined Hydra. It wasn't for Grant, Shield was trying to kill me and Hydra offered me protection''.

 

''Jiaying and I were doing just fine protecting you''. Skye scoffs, ''and look where that got us''. The memory of her mother's death hangs between them, bitterness and missing her are the only thing that Skye and Lincoln have in common anymore. ''You're running the organization that ripped her to pieces, she'd be so disappointed in you''. That gets him slammed into the wall and thrown over the back of the couch to his left.

 

''How dare you''. Skye growls. ''You don't know what she'd feel. She's dead Lincoln''. He rises from the floor and dusts himself off, walks right up to her. ''And who's fault is that?'' Before things get ugly Ward decides to intervene, steps in between them and pulls Skye to the side. She struggles for a moment before Ward dips his head low and whispers in her ear. Whatever he says calms her to an extent, Lincoln sees her shoulders relax.

 

In order to calm herself further Skye focuses on the color of Ward's eyes. Will she ever get over how gorgeous he is? Her wrists are in one of his hands while the other is holding her close to his body. Almost as if he is trying to shield her from all of this. ''I told Cal where you were not only for you but for him. He misses you Skye, he wants to have a relationship with you again''.

 

She tries to tune Lincoln out but fails. ''I'm sure Ward has been suspicious about me from the beginning and he had reason to be. Skye the ATCU is hunting our people, I was in that building to find proof just like you were. Cal and I teamed up a few months ago to find not only you but to try and save what was left of our people. We thought Hydra was destroying them''.

 

''We weren't''. ''Well I know that now. Skye Cal wasn't supposed to talk to you, that wasn't part of the plan''. ''What was the plan?'' Ward asks him, still cradling Skye to him. ''Cal sought me out a while ago in California, he wanted to try and find Skye. To see if she was happy after what happened with her mother''. ''Six years is a long time to check on your daughter and ex-girlfriend to see if everything is okay''. Kebo comments from across the room.

 

''And I'm sorry about that''. Lincoln looks at Skye, ''I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you''. Ward is not a jealous man, he didn't really care about anyone to feel that emotion. But the minute he met Skye it flowed into him and he feels it right now. He isn't threatened by Lincoln because what he and Skye has is real and he isn't worried about their relationship at all. But Lincoln's words do not sit well with Ward.

 

Because it is painfully obvious that Lincoln is still in love with his wife, and Grant can tell by the look on the Inhuman's face that he'd whisk her away in a second given the opportunity. ''I don't need you or Cal to save me Lincoln, I saved myself. I'm fine now''. ''That maybe true but he'd still want to talk to you. Can't you at least give him that?'' Skye shakes her head and Ward drops her wrists, she clings to his arm. He's still in between her and Lincoln.

 

''He left me, I don't owe him anything''. ''Jiaying would want you to at least try Skye, now that she's gone you should at least have one parent''. She cracks at this and Ward strokes her back, offering the kind of comfort he always has. ''Why are you suddenly apart of the Cal fan club?'' Skye asks, her face showing none of the emotion she's feeling. Lincoln shrugs and he looks at her like it's the last time he ever will. ''Because he loves you and wants to apologize for hurting you. Can't say that I blame him''.

 

Which is how Skye finds herself on an outside patio to a coffee shop an hour later. She didn't discuss her decision with Ward, she didn't want to. This meeting with her father is ripping off once and for all. This is her final goodbye to her father, after this Cal will be nothing more than a memory. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness.

 

''Just tell me when you want to leave and I'll get you out of here''. Ward says in her comm. He, Kebo and a few other Hydra agents are spread out around the perimeter of the shop. Not only for Skye in case she needs them but also for Shield. Ward is paranoid. Lincoln is sitting next to her, bouncing his leg up and down as they wait for Cal. ''You're sure he's going to show?'' ''I'm positive''. ''Explain to me again why you thought Cal could save me?'' Lincoln looks at her from the corner of his eye.

 

''I thought if anyone could help you it'd be Cal''. ''Why?'' ''Because he's all you have left''. ''That's not true. I have Grant, I have friends''. ''They won't fill that void Cal and Jiaying left''. He has her there, there's something in her chest she's refusing to acknowledge. ''Do you miss her?'' Skye asks Lincoln, the question throws him. He really expected her to punch him in the face by now. ''Every day''. ''Me too''. A bittersweet smile is all he gives her.

 

Skye sees a figure come out of the shadows, a nervous jump in his steps. Without seeing his face she knows it's Cal. He approaches her and Lincoln's table slowly, like he's afraid. The look on his face is far from fear though, open amazement greets Skye. ''Daisy''. All of the things she wanted to say to him die on her lips. Flashes of their time together, so little, it will never be enough. Skye aches for the parents she will never have.

 

''Cal''. ''May I?'' He gestures to the chair across from her and she nods. Cal looks older, harsher. Like he's lost everything. He has. The last time she saw him she was twenty, the world at her feet. She was so lost and afraid. She thought she found a home in Lincoln and Jiaying, but that was pulled out from under her feet. Grant is her home, she's found the place she belongs always. Skye isn't a scared little girl anymore, she doesn't need her father.

 

''You're so beautiful Daisy, you look just like your mother''. Cal closes his eyes in pain before holding out his hands in front of him. ''I'm sorry, we don't''- ''What are you doing here Cal?'' ''You're angry with me and you have every right to be Daisy, I shouldn't of done what I did''. She stays silent and Cal glances at Lincoln. ''I'd like to speak with my daughter alone''. Lincoln leaves the table quickly and disappears from view. Cal seems nervous again, drumming his fingers on the hard wood table.

 

''I can never make up for what I did to you Daisy I know that''. ''Why did you leave?'' She grabs her coffee mug and takes a sip, watches Cal's eyes widen suddenly before filling with tears. ''My god''. ''What?'' ''You're married''. ''Yeah I am''. ''My little girl is married and I had no idea''. Skye remembers his anger issues and finds herself falling back into an old pattern, trying to calm him. But much to her surprise anger doesn't surface. ''You're all grown up now''.

 

''Cal I''- ''Is he here? I want to meet him''. ''No, no he's not. It's just me and you''. Ward meets her eye and she subtly shakes her head. Cal leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. ''You're married. My only daughter. Your mother would be so proud''. The ground shakes and Cal looks at her like he'd forgotten about her powers. ''Can we please not talk about her? I can't''. Skye tries to hide the pain in her voice but Cal knows it's there. ''What would you like to talk about?''

 

Skye looks around them, everyone has settled down from the shaking she created moments ago. ''Lincoln said he was trying to save me, thought you could do it''. ''Oh, right. I didn't know if you were in control of yourself. I wanted to help you if you let me''. ''It's been six years you're a little late''. Shame washes over him, he hangs his head. ''Look if you want to apologize go ahead. If that's what's going to make you sleep better at night I'm not going to stop you''.

 

She observes Cal while he fumbles around for words. He's hiding something, holding information back. He didn't just come here to apologize. She leans in closer to him and he stops stuttering. ''You're here for something else, aren't you?'' Cal gives her a smile, ''you always saw between the lines Daisy''. Without notice not that she's surprised by it, Ward has moved in closer to her. He's taken up residency at the table behind her father.

 

''They know about you''. She sees the back of Ward's neck snap up. ''Who?'' ''The ATCU''. ''And how do you know this?'' ''A friend of mine works for them, he warned me the second the big boss showed everyone your picture''. ''And who's the boss?'' ''I don't know. I'm sorry''. Skye pulls out her phone, hacks into the ATCU. None of the information they have on her now was there before. They have pictures, camera footage of when she was younger. Basically the same stuff Shield had.

 

''You came here to warn me''. Skye says and Cal nods. ''I want to save you, to make up for not doing it before. That's what Lincoln meant. If you didn't need help with your powers anymore maybe I could help you with this''. ''And how would you help me?'' Cal winces at her harsh tone. ''I'd protect you''. ''I can protect myself just fine, I'm not the scared kid you left behind''. ''I'm so sorry Daisy''. Her cool demeanor shatters, the reality of the situation finally hitting her.

 

Daisy Daisy Daisy Daisy. Her mother is dead and gone, Cal is the only blood she has anymore. ''I'm sorry Cal I can't''. She springs up from the table and runs away from him, turns into the first empty and dark alley she can find. And crumbles against the wall, her head on her knees, face buried in her hands. Doesn't jump when she feels warm fingers brush her shoulders, she already knows who it is. ''Skye''. She chokes back a sob, meets Ward's eyes.

 

''I'm the reason his wife is dead''. Grant shakes his head and pulls her into his arms. ''It wasn't your fault baby''. ''I should of been faster, I can stop bullets with my hands Grant, why didn't I that day? Why didn't I save her?'' She doesn't need an answer because she already knows. ''Take me home''. Ward nods and lifts her into his arms, for once she doesn't protest. Just curls her face into his neck and bites back the tears threatening to spill over.

 

''I lost her. I lost her again!'' Lincoln watches Cal take out his anger on the wearhouse they are currently meeting in. The doors have been ripped of their hinges, walls have been punched. Lincoln hasn't mentioned that Skye is running Hydra, he probably never will. That's the last thing Cal needs to hear. ''I'm sure she was just surprised to see you''. Cal wipes a hand across his sweaty forehead. ''She's married. Do you know who he is?''

 

Lincoln shakes his head, he knows that Cal is very aware of who Grant Ward is. ''What's the plan now? Do you want me to go back to Skye?'' Cal grimaces at the name. ''We need to keep an eye on the ATCU, see if they get anymore information on her. Right now we need to lay low. Daisy will want to see me again. I know it''. Lincoln focuses his attention back on the laptop behind him. Sadness spreads through him, even though it's been six years.

 

Cal isn't the only one who lost Skye. She's happy now with Ward, Lincoln can see that. But he'll always miss her. And if he can keep protecting her he will, the ATCU won't lay a hand on her or their people. Both him and Cal have failed her in many things but they won't in this. She'll become a target, especially when Shield makes their presence known once more.

 

The war Grant Ward started is going to have consequences no one was prepared for. This is not the last time Daisy will see her father.

 

 


	18. Saying That I Want More This Is What I Live For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye recovers from seeing Cal, and finally comes face to face with the ATCU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter seems a little slow to me, but it gets the ball rolling for how the rest of this story is going to go.

 

Skye wakes to an empty bed and the sun on her back. She squints against the open curtains and sits up, running a hand through her hair. "Grant?" "In the kitchen". He calls back. Ever since her meeting with Cal Skye has been uncharacteristically clingy to Grant, not that he minds in the slightest. It's been three days since she saw her father and after that Skye just needed to get away.

 

She needed a break from everything. Hydra, Lincoln, Cal. It was too much. So she told Ward she was going away for a few days to clear her head, told him he did not have to join her but of course he did. She needs him. Skye climbs out of bed and slides Ward's shirt over her shoulders. Pads into the kitchen to find him making breakfast.

 

"Morning". He says without turning around. "Morning". The smell of the ocean is strong in the kitchen, Ward has opened the patio doors and let the air in. Skye has always loved the beach so Ward took her to Fiji. Skye wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder blade.

　

"Let's just stay here forever". She mutters, kissing his skin. "Wish we could baby". He hands her a mug of fresh coffee and she sits at the bar, crossing her legs. From the corner of his eye Ward studies his wife, reading her mood. They haven't talked about the Cal situation yet, she flat out refuses to speak to anyone over what happened.

 

Which Grant understands and he won't push her, but he knows what happens when she holds things back. Eventually she'll break and this small private island will sink into the ocean if she isn't careful. "I think we should stay in bed all day". Skye says when he comes to sit next to her and places a plate by her elbow.

 

"Whatever you want". Before he's even taken a bite of his toast Skye ambushes him, straddling his hips her lips warm and smooth on his neck. He carries her back to the bedroom his mouth never leaving hers. "Do you think if I never met Cal we would have found each other?" Skye asks him later that evening, her legs tangled up in his.

 

He looks down at her, wondering if she's finally ready to talk about it. He cradled her face in one hand and brushes his lips across her forehead. "I'd find you anywhere Skye". She rolls her eyes but laughs anyway. "You're so cheesy". "Only for you". He winks at her. "Do you want to talk about Cal?" Skye doesn't meet his eyes and ducks her head.

 

"We don't have to". She's silent for so long that Ward thinks she's decided against it. "The last time I saw him is when he was leaving me. And I hate him for it, I begged him to stay and he didn't, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for it. But at the same time part of me wants to, wants to give him another chance because Lincoln was right he's all I have".

 

She brushes the bangs out of her eyes. "What if he knows what happened to my mom and that's why he's here? What if he wants revenge?" "I don't think he'd ever physically hurt you Skye, your his daughter. Besides it wasn't your fault". "I used to think that, now I'm not so sure".

 

Grant lifts her chin so she's looking in his eyes. "What happened to your mother was not your fault, there was nothing you could have done. You didn't have full control of your powers yet, right? Sometimes there are just things you can't control". "I know that. But I still should of protected her somehow".

 

"Skye you can't think like that, thoughts like that will drive you insane". He knows that Skye doesn't tend to dwell in the past, what happened happened. But Cal and Lincoln coming back into her life brought the memory of her mother and she can't shake it. "I just wish she was still here". If there's one thing Grant understands it's missing someone so much you can't forget.

 

Some days he misses John, he can still hear his voice in his ear. Garrett was the only father figure he'd ever had (Ward's own father was an abusive bastard and doesn't apply here.) Grant pulls Skye to him and she hides her face in his neck. Skye isn't one to show emotion very often so he's surprised when he feels her tears drench his skin.

 

"I should of saved her Ward. I should of done something, anything to stop it. I should of stopped Cal from leaving all of this is my fault". He holds her close while she cries, strokes her back with warm fingers. "If he knows about Jiaying he'll hate me. I'm the reason his wife is dead". Grant kisses her hair and whispers sweet nothings in her ear to soothe her. She cries well into the morning, like she's a teenager again and can't control herself. When the sun rises her face is swollen and red. Ward hasn't slept at all, just held Skye while she drained her emotions.

　

"I'm fine". Her voice is hoarse when Ward kisses her forehead. "Sorry I kept you up". "Don't apologize for that. Are you alright?" She stretches, clears her throat. "Yeah. I'm good". Skye leaves him in the sheets and goes to take a shower, he joins her a few seconds later.As she's washing the shampoo from her hair, Skye feels better. It has a lot to do with the support she receives from her husband but she's no longer worried about Cal. She has other things to focus on and if he wants to be apart of her life again, he can do it on his terms. The same with Lincoln, she isn't going to make the first move.

 

They've been on this island for three days and haven't exactly enjoyed it. Skye was too consumed in her thoughts to indulge herself. But it hits her while she's drinking coffee and looking out the open windows. She's away from reality, she can finally have a break. She glances over at Grant who's shrugging on a shirt.

 

"I'm going swimming". She tells him, already out the door. With a grin she looks at him over her shoulder, "you coming?" Skye lifts her shirt over her head and tosses it at him. He gives her a sly smile before following her out his own shirt discarded on the wood floor. This is the only time off they've had since their honeymoon and Skye has no intention of wasting it anymore.

　

They come back to the main Hydra base a week later. ''Hope you two had fun on vacation, thanks for inviting me. I'm your head of security not like I need to know where you are at all times''. Kebo comments as soon as he sees them. ''Popeye trust me you did not want to be on that island with us''. Skye winks at Ward who tries and fails to hide his blush, which Skye finds adorable to no end and kisses his cheek.

　

''You two are dusgusting''. Ward goes to put away their bags and Skye stands next to Kebo, steals the coffee mug in his hands. ''How are you doing Quake? There hasn't been a word from Lincoln or your dad since you and the Director left''. ''I'm fine. Any news on the ATCU? I didn't check my phone much on the island''. ''Not a peep. But we need to be on alert, they know too much information about you''. Skye shrugs, ''I'm not worried about it''.

　

''Well I am. If you are kidnapped again Ward is going to have my head!'' ''So dramatic''. Kebo places a hand on her shoulder, ''seriously though are you alright?'' Skye looks up at him and smiles. ''Yes I'm fine. It was a lot to take in but I'm good''. He observes her carefully, she seems very calm and relaxed. ''Good. If you want to talk I'm here''. ''I know''. Elizabeth is next to greet her, wraps her arms around Skye. ''It was so boring without you here''.

　

Skye chuckles, ''you had Kebo''. Elizabeth rolls her eyes, ''he just drank the entire time''. ''Sounds about right''. Grant comes back into the room and catches up on what little he missed while they were away. He is not thrilled at all that the ATCU knows about Skye. ''This is the same information Shield had on her''. He comments as he stares at a laptop, Skye besdie him. ''You think we were right in thinking Shield is working with them?''

　

''Can you hack into these files and see who the source was?'' ''Of course''. Skye takes control of the computer and finishes the job in less than two minutes. ''You were right. These are from Coulson himself''. ''Wait a minute. Why would Shield be working with a government agency?'' Kebo wonders aloud. ''Because they had no other options. Ward destroyed all of Coulson's resources he had to get help from somewhere''.

　

Skye chews on her lip deep in thought. She gets on her phone and does further research on the ATCU, and she's able to get more information that she did last time. ''Found out who runs the operation''. Grant looks over her shoulder and frowns at the image before him. ''Rosalind Price. Kebo do a background check''. ''Already on it sir''. ''Boss didn't Lincoln and Cal say they were watching out for the ATCU as well? Maybe they can get us a location on a base''.

　

Elizabeth says which Skye immediately shuts down. ''No''. ''But boss if they have information we need''- ''I said no''. Skye's tone is final, not to be questioned again. Elizabeth buries her nose back in her phone and curls on the couch. Skye hasn't needed their help in years and she isn't about to start now. It takes a few hours but Skye manages to get another wearhouse location. This time she sends out a team to stake it out before going herself and wasting time.

　

''If they are holding Inhumans do not engage''. Skye and Ward watch the mission unfold on the video monitor in the control room. The men approach the wearhouse and she hacks their way in. There's nothing much to it, just machines and empty desks. ''Keep looking. There has to be an office or a basement somewhere''. It's a small two story building so they don't have to search for long before they stumble on something. The few people in the base don't even notice the Hydra agents inside.

　

''There's an office to your right, check it out''. Skye watches as two men approach it slowly, hands on their guns. The door is open, the desk empty. There's a bookshelf, a small dresser and a file cabinet. That's it. No personal items on the desk, no pictures of any kind. ''Kyle look at the computer, I'm going to hack my way in''. After a few strokes of her keyboard Skye gets into the computer. ''It belongs to Rosalind Price, that's her office''.

　

Skye easily dances around fire walls and passwords, gets access to almost everything involving the ATCU. ''Alright I've got everything I need, get out of there''. They Hydra agents slip out undetected. Until they get to the parking lot. Gun fire erupts around them and they duck for cover. ''I knew that was too easy!'' Kebo yells, throwing his hands up. ''When has it ever been that easy to get what we want?''

　

Skye is only half paying attention to the mission at this point, her focus on her laptop. ''Rosalind and Coulson have been working together for weeks, she's helping him rebuild Shield''. Skye glides through photographs, mission reports, security footage, old files the ATCU wouldn't want Hydra to get their hands on. The base shakes when Skye lands on an image of Elizabeth and Joey. ''Crap''. ''What's wrong?'' Ward comes up beside her.

　

''They don't just know about me, they have a file on Elizabeth and Joey too''. Elizabeth is at Skye's elbow and grimaces at the picture on the screen. ''I'm going to go with that's not a good thing''. Skye shakes her head, ''call Joey and Alisha make sure the line is secure. Get them here as soon as possible''. Skye tells Elizabeth and she nods, grabs her phone. ''Do they have anything else on Inhumans?'' ''Give me a second''. Skye finds a few more files and sighs.

　

''Rosalind Price has her people studying them but so far I'm finding none on their radar''. She glances back up at the screen to find their agents escaping in the jet, another successful mission. ''So we're all good? No need to freak out?'' Skye turns around to see Kebo looking at her. ''No we're not all good Popeye. We need to find Rosalind tell her to back the hell off''. ''And how do you intend to do that? You don't even know where she is''.

　

Skye gestures to her laptop. ''Honestly Popeye it's like you forgot I used to be in the Rising Tide before I met you''. ''Oh, right''. It takes Skye a few hours and three cups of coffee, but she locates Rosalind Price through a phone call that wasn't so secure. ''Grant she's going to meet with Coulson and a few other Shield agents in Boston''. ''Let's go''. He hands her a gun and tucks her laptop under his arm. ''Kebo try not to mess this one up''. Ward tells him as they file out of the base with a few Hydra agents at their disposal.

　

''Uncalled for robot''. ''Boss Alisha and Joey are on their way to the base''. Elizabeth tells her as they take off, straps herself in the seat beside Skye. ''Good''. ''If they ATCU gets ahold of one of us, what will happen?'' Elizabeth's voice shakes like she's afraid and Skye puts a hand on her shoulder. ''Hey I can promise you that won't happen okay? And that's what I'm trying to find out, if Rosalind is just curious or if her and Coulson have something else in mind''.

　

When they land and Ward isn't paying attention to them, Skye pulls Kebo to the side. ''Quake you don't have to remind me of our plan okay? It's the same every time you Ward and I go out on a mission together. Yes I'll protect him, no I won't let him do anything stupid''. ''Good just making sure''. Kebo rolls his eyes, ''I miss the days where you didn't care if Ward lived or died''.

　

Hydra makes it's way over to the abandoned old hospital building Coulson and Rosalind are meeting in. ''Coulson has three Shield agents with him, Rosalind has a security team of twelve with her. Shouldn't be too hard to get the upper hand''. Kebo informs them. ''Not hard at all Popeye''. Skye walks up the main door and with a wave of her hand it's thrown off it's hinges. She walks into the room like she was personally invited to this meeting.

　

Coulson, May, Bobbi and Hunter turn around and do not even try to hide their shock. ''Oh Phil not happy to see me? That's so sad considering all the time we spent together''. No one moves as Skye places herself in the center of the room, half between Shield and the ATCU. Ward and Kebo both flank her, Grant also has snipers above them in case Shield decides to get bold. ''You made a mistake coming here Ward''.

　

Ward smiles and it's not friendly. ''You're Daisy Johnson''. Skye looks back and observes Rosalind Price. Probably Coulson's age, she screams government dirt bag. ''And you're the woman helping Shield, why?'' ''I'm just helping out a friend''. ''And hunting Inhumans, not something I'm a fan of''. ''We're trying to help people like you''. ''No that's where you're wrong. I help people like me, you hunt them''. ''Do you have any information supporting that? The ATCU was founded to protect humans from Inhumans''.

　

Skye is surprised Shield hasn't shot her yet to be honest. ''And how are you protecting the human race from us? Why is Coulson involved in any of this? Why is Shield and the ATCU involved in something they have no business being in?'' Rosalind glances back at Coulson. ''Why is Hydra? From what I learned Hydra experiments on Inhumans''. ''Not anymore''. Rosalind studies Skye for a moment. ''Coulson said you'd come, but tell me who's idea was it to bring the idiot that started a war in the first place? Shield is going to destroy him''.

　

Rosalind nods at Ward who chuckles and Skye takes a step to her. ''Anyone touches him and they're dead''. Guns are cocked, bodies tense. Skye feels Ward drift closer to her side. ''It doesn't have to be this way Ms. Johnson. I'm sure we can all work out an agreement about the Inhumans we'd all be happy with''. ''Hydra doesn't negotiate. Like you said this is a war and you joined the wrong side. You touch my Inhumans and I will break you''. Rosalind and Skye are almost nose to nose at this point.

　

''Are you threatening me?'' ''I haven't even begun''. The hospital starts to fall apart out from underneath them and that's when Shield decides to attack. Grant pulls Skye into a room for cover while bullets fly past them. Elizabeth and Kebo are in the room beside them, Ward leans around Skye and fires a few rounds. ''This meeting was a lot shorter than I thought it would be''. Skye comments, her hands brining down a pillar that's hiding a few ATCU agents.

　

''What did you expect to happen Quake? That Shield and Rosalind would just shut up and listen to what you had to say?'' Kebo yells. ''I hoped!'' She calls back. That's only part of the reason she broke up their meeting. She wanted to see Rosalind for herself, to see how she'd react to Hydra. Not well obviously. To see how much it took to get her angry, not much. ''Bring it down Skye, we got what we came for''. Grant tells her and she nods as he pulls her to a back exit.

　

Once they are outside she raises her hands and the old hospital crumbles. The wind around them picks up, Shield has no chance at catching them as they race back to the jet. ''Anyone want to tell me why that meeting only lasted about three seconds? It felt rather pointless to me''. Kebo says when they are up in the air and Elizabeth nods in agreement. ''It wasn't pointless, I wanted to meet Rosalind Price face to face, to show her what I'm capable of''.

　

Skye tells him as both her and Grant check each other for injuries. ''Plus it was a warning to Coulson that we're onto him, we know he hasn't given up. Him teaming up with the ATCU doesn't change anything, it just means he's desperate. And desperate men slip up, they make mistakes. All we have to do is watch for them and then we strike''. ''Quake have I ever told you that you can be pretty scary when you want to be?'' Kebo gets a wink in response.

　

It's late when Skye and Ward finally make it back to their bedroom. Skye covers herself with the blanket and Ward wraps his arms around her. ''Promise me something''. He whispers in her ear, his hands gliding up her back. ''What?'' ''That you will be careful''. Skye soothes his worries with a kiss and her hands on his chest. ''I promise. I'll always come back home to you Grant. You don't have to worry about that''. He kisses her nose and she curls into him.

　

But some promises are always meant to be broken.


	19. This Mad Love Makes You Come Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to Skye and Garrett telling Ward about their engagement, and Hydra and Shield get caught up in a war that neither side is ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended a lot differently than I planned.
> 
> As always thank you to those who read and I love the comments!

 

 _''What do you think?'' Skye stares down at the diamond ring on her finger glittering in the sunlight. She smiles at Ward before standing on her toes to kiss him. ''It's perfect''. He beams at her before scooping her up into his arms and_ _twirling her around. She complains and yells to put her down, but Grant just laughs and kisses her hair. Skye hasn't seen him this happy in all the time she's known him, she never wants that smile to leave his handsome face._

 

_''I love you''. Skye says, cupping his face and kissing his nose. ''I love you too''. Skye never thought she would have anyone she cared about more than herself. After everything that happened with her mother and Cal she stopped believing in it all, that anyone loved her. Then Grant came along and molded himself into her world and she couldn't shake him off even if she wanted to. ''It's a really beautiful ring Grant''._

 

_''I'm glad you like it''. ''Did Kebo go with you to pick it out?'' Ward puts her back on the ground and keeps his arms around her. ''Yeah''. ''And I did a damn good job if I say so myself''. The pair turns to see Kebo leaning against the bedroom doorway, an honest smile on his face. ''You two are the most disfunctional people I've ever known, you know that right?'' ''Whatever Popeye you'd die without us''. He doesn't deny it._

 

_''There's only one small problem boss''. Ward raises an eyebrow at his head of security. ''What's that?'' ''When are you going to tell John?'' Skye grimaces at the mention of Ward's father figure, he's like a pressing weight between her and Ward that won't go away. Grant's reaction to Kebo's question is expected, he blanches for a fraction of a second. Then cleans his face of emotion before squaring his shoulders. ''Next time I see him''._

 

_Skye already has an idea of how that conversation is going to go. Garrett will scold Ward for allowing a weakness to get the best of him, that this decision is going to come back and bite him in the ass. And Ward will make a few comments on how this isn't a mistake, how he loves Skye. But John won't hear a word of it because he'll be so angry that Skye isn't going anywhere. She's in it for the long haul and he won't handle it well. Garrett always thought Skye was Ward's play thing, that he'd eventually toss her when he was done having his fun._

 

_Grant knows this as well. And even though he is technically Garrett's boss, the man still has a hold over him. John saved him from a hell and Ward owes everything to him, his mission will remain in tact. Save John. That's what he's been trying to do since day one. And him marrying the love of his life won't change that, he will find a way to keep John from dying there is no other option._

 

_Garrett comes to the secret Hydra base a week later, saunters into the place like he owns it. Skye and Ward are in the kitchen and Garrett rolls his eyes at the two of them. Skye is sitting on the counter and Ward is in between her legs, his back to her. Skye has her arms wrapped around him, her chin resting on the top of his head. ''Well you two look cozy''. Is all John comments as he walks in and grabs a beer._

 

_''Didn't expect to see you for another month John''. Garrett leans against the fridge and opens his beer. ''Got my mission done early and Shield gave me some time off. Good to see you too kid, Skye''. She nods at him but says nothing. Her and John don't have much to say to each other. ''John I need to talk to you about something''. Ward's voice gives nothing away, John marvels for a moment at how well he's created Grant._

 

 _'_ _'Go ahead son I don't have all day''. Ward swallows and glances behind him at Skye, who tightens her hold on him. She gives him a reassuring smile and he takes a deep breath. He isn't nervous per say, but he knows how cruel John can be and he doesn't want him saying anything in front of Skye to upset her. ''Skye can you give us a minute?'' ''Oh come on kid let the girl stay, it's not like she doesn't know what's going on anyway''. Grant looks back at Skye who shrugs._

 

_Ward clears his throat and Skye grabs his hand for support. ''John, Skye and I are getting married''. At first surprise is the main emotion on the other man's face. He glances at Skye's left hand and sees the impressive diamond ring on her finger. ''Are you joking?'' Kebo who has been listening around the corner steps into the kitchen to offer moral support that both Skye and Ward will undoubtedly need, leans against the counter beside Skye._

 

_''No. We're in love John I'm marrying her''. John laughs, like actually doubles over and clutches his stomach like Grant just told him the funniest joke in the world. ''I'm not seeing how this is funny''. Skye speaks up, Garrett clears his throat and wipes his eyes. ''Kid you're joking right? Pulling a fast one on me right?'' ''No John I'm not''. Garrett studies Ward and a frown takes over the older man's face. ''You're serious''. Ward nods, ''I am''._

 

 _'_ _'You're the head of Hydra son, they will rip her apart''. It's Skye's turn to laugh, ''that's not happening''. Garrett shakes his head and asks Ward if they can speak in private. Skye releases him from her hold, squeezes his hand and Ward_ _leads John into his office. Once they're gone Kebo releases the breath he'd been holding, hops up on the counter with Skye. ''At least he didn't shoot you''. Skye watches as Ward closes the door, ''wouldn't speak too soon''._

 

_Sometimes Skye thinks Garrett forgets that Grant is his boss. Because he's yelling so loud the entire base can hear him and they are all on edge, waiting for Ward's reaction. Skye taps her fingers away on the kitchen table, a beer by her elbow. ''We shouldn't of told him''. ''He was going to find out eventually Quake''. They listen as Garrett tells Ward how stupid he is, that Grant should take out his weaknesses not marry them._

 

_Garrett doesn't understand where he went wrong with Ward, Ward isn't here to love, he's here to save John. Skye will distract him from their mission. Skye listens to Garrett as he insults her over and over, finally has enough when he calls her a whore. She gets up from the table, throws the leather jacket she left hanging on the couch over her shoulders. ''Quake don't do it''. She turns around to see Kebo following her on her way out the door._

 

_''You know I don't need Ward to defend me, ever. But he hasn't said one word to John at all! He's just sat there and taken it. It's not right''. Her hand is pulling open the door when she says, ''tell Grant I'll be back later''. Kebo sighs as she leaves, he's always stuck in the middle between them. He's not looking forward to telling Ward his fiancee is gone again, he'll start to think she'll never come back. Which, he has every reason to believe._

 

 _Skye turns the tracking device on her car off and just starts driving. How dare John call her those horrible things, she's never even had a full conversation with him. What she should of done is gone into Ward's office and punched Garrett in_ _his face. But these days Skye tends to run, it's a bad habit she's fallen into since she met Grant. At the first sign of trouble she just takes off, maybe it's so she can leave him before he gets the chance to run away from her._

 

_But Grant would never leave her, hasn't he proved that more than once? Hasn't he told her that on mutipule occasions? She's it for him, the love of his life he doesn't want anyone else. Skye drives for a few hours and turns off her phone, it's been ringing non stop since she left the base. That later she told Kebo turns into three days, she just couldn't bring herself to go back that soon. Skye knows Ward is worried about her, but she's selfish._

 

_Early in the morning on the third day her powers decide to just lose it. She's stopping for gas when her hands just snap. Out of the blue without warning. Suddenly everything starts to shake and her head fills with the kind of pain she hasn't experienced since after Cal left her. It's so intense and possibly long overdue that she breaks. Knows the only way to make it stop let the breath enter her lungs again. Opens her eyes and just lets go._

 

_There's this rush she gets, she hasn't used her powers like this in what feels like years. It takes a minute for the reality of the situation to catch up with her, after all the smoke clears and the gas station is nothing but a pile of rubble, the ground sunk and cracked. Skye is not this person anymore, she's better. She isn't the monster Shield hunted. She vomits into the dirt and speeds off, her fingers shaking so hard she can barely hold the steering wheel._

 

_Eventually she manages to calm herself down and stops at a diner a few hours away. It's two in the morning and she's dying for a cup of coffee. Skye plays with her engagement ring while the waitress promises to make her a fresh cup. Her palms are bruised, her pinky broken. She looks up at the TV and there are news reports already of the quake she created, a 7.0 they say. Skye glances around the nearly empty diner and sips her coffee in silence._

 

_What the hell happened back there? She hasn't not been in control since her mother died. Her powers do not control her, she has them on a leash. Tells them when to move and where to go. She controls them. Not the other way around. She's a little scared if she's being honest. A wave of longing hits her and she realizes that it's because of Grant. She misses him. Did she overreact? Yes. Does she regret leaving again just because of Garrett running his mouth? Yes._

 

_Skye turns her phone back on to find six missed calls and ten text messages. It's an even split between Kebo and Ward. No doubt they've heard about the earthquake she caused and have been searching for her. She dials Grant's number and chews on her lip. Part of her is terrified that one day Ward is going to get fed up with her and this time it'll be him leaving her. And he won't ever come back. The thought makes her chest ache and ache._

 

 _'_ _'Skye?'' At the sound of his voice she chokes on the lump in her throat and puts her hand over her mouth. ''I made a mistake and I need you''. She tells him where she is and then hangs up, wipes her eyes. ''One hell of a quake, huh?'' A man says a few minutes later as he approaches her booth and gestures over to the television. At first she suspects he might be Shield but then dismisses the idea. He's not the type, and he's drunk. ''May I sit?'' ''No''._

 

 _He does anyway and Skye crosses her legs, sighs. ''You're real pretty''. Skye just glares at him, a face she's learned to make from Ward. He's too drunk to be intimidated. Normally this look has people backing away from her with their tails_ _between their legs. This man has a long beard and a beer belly, he reeks of vodka. ''What do you say we go out back and''- ''I'm gonna stop you right there. You say one more word and I'm going to punch you''. He laughs, doesn't believe her._

 

_''Small little thing like you? That's funny''. She notices three other males inching over to the table, they are sober. Skye rolls her eyes before standing up, all four of them are in her personal space right now. Looking at her with wolf eyes and she grins. ''I'm going to give you boys three seconds to walk away''. They are the only ones in this diner, no witnesses besides the waitress and Skye isn't worried about her._

 

_''This is not how I thought this night was going to go''. She comments as one of them reaches for her, she twists his arm until it breaks and slams his face into the table. Takes her cup and smashes it into the first guy's face. He's down for the count. Only two more to go, it's obvious they are no match for her. They try to over power her but it doesn't work, she's too good. She was trained by Grant Ward himself, she's untouchable._

 

_She's got the last guy on the ground when she feels a hand grab her by the back of the head and manages to throw her into one of the windows. The glass cracks and she's going to have a wicked bruise, but otherwise she's unharmed. Turns out the guy with the broken arm wasn't as knocked out as she thought. Skye shrugs the small amount of pain off and punches him in the jaw before landing a swift kick to his temple. This time she makes sure he's out cold._

 

 _Skye turns her attention back to the other man who has blood running down his nose. ''You crazy bitch''. Is all he says as he takes a step to her. The diner door opens just as he's lunging for her, and he finds himself in a headlock. Grant I_ _n his tan leather jacket and five o'clock shadow slams his forehead into the steel counter top and kicks him in the ribs once he's on the floor._

 

_The waitress is long gone so her and Ward are alone. ''Grant I''- ''You have to stop this Skye. I can't take it. Every time we have a problem you take off and don't even give us the chance to talk about it. I've let it slide but I can't anymore, I need to know if you're serious about this marriage or not. Stop running from me''. She looks at the floor, ''I know. Grant I'm sorry I just, I don't know why I left'. His boots crunch on the broken glass as he walks up to her._

 

_She finally meets his eyes and hates what she sees there. Hurt, even though he quickly hides it. ''You heard what Garrett said''. She licks her lips and nods. ''Skye he was just upset he didn't''- ''That's not an excuse Ward, what he said about me was way out of line. I don't need you to defend my honor by any means but you didn't even try to''- ''If you would of stuck around you would of seen me kick John out. He doesn't talk about you like that and get away with it''._

 

_She's surprised. ''You did?'' Ward puts his hands on her shoulders and she melts into his hands. ''You are my life, Garrett comes second now''. She kisses him slowly, the way he likes. ''I'm sorry''. She says against his lips, listens to him sigh when her hands slip underneath his shirt.''I promise I won't ever leave you again''. He rests his forehead against hers, ''I'm going to hold you to that''. She breaks away from him and takes his hand. ''Let's go, on the way back you can tell me why you caused an earthquake and why you started a fight at three in the morning''._

 

_''Those morons were asking for it first of all''. ''And why the earthquake?'' She shrugs as they walk outside and she hangs on his arm. ''I don't know''. She explains to him her own confusion and how she doesn't understand what went wrong. ''You're on Shield's radar again''. ''Figures''. Grant leans down and presses a kiss to her hair. ''What can I do to help?'' ''You being here? Helping just fine''. He smiles like he's just won the world and everything in it._

 

_Two weeks later she runs into Garrett and punches him in the mouth, which earns her a high five from Kebo. Garrett never says anything to her after that, rarely speaks to her at all. To this day Skye can't remember the last conversation she had with the man. As long as she has Ward, the rest of the planet just fades away. She loves him and always will._

 

 

 

*

　

 

In the long weeks that follow Hydra and Shield enter into a fight the world did not see coming. Each organization takes pieces of each other so large it would take months to recover. But because both Coulson and Ward are desperate for revenge they don't give the other time to gather their wits or bury the dead, Skye has never seen anything like this. Missions are continuously sabotaged by both sides, agent after agent winds up dead. Safe houses and bases are blown to pieces and the ATCU's involvement had repercussions Hydra was not prepared for. Grant expected Shield to be weak and damaged but Rosalind Price had so many tricks up her sleeve that Hydra didn't prepare for.

　

 

The ATCU has weapons from the US military, soldiers, nearly impossible unconquerable bases. Hydra is losing and Grant can't stand it. Skye and her Inhumans have been in battle after battle and barely escaped with their lives, so many Hydra agents have died that their numbers are running low. Shield didn't get away unscathed, they too have suffered heavy losses. At first Skye was all for taking down Coulson and doing whatever it took to bring Shield to it's knees. But over time she's started to notice that this war is changing Ward, he's become so consumed by the need for destruction that he's starting to not care how far things go.

　

 

All he wants is Coulson's head on a stick and he'll do anything to make it happen. "I'm worried about him Popeye". Skye tells Kebo when they've come back from their latest mission. The ATCU got dangerously close to the location where Joey and Alisha are staying and Skye went herself to defend them. Shield and the ATCU maybe powerful but they are helpless when it comes to Skye. "I've been worried about the Director since he met you". Skye peels off her tact gear and grabs a medical kit from the nearest bathroom. "Can you be serious for one minute of your life? I have never seen Grant like this". She patches up Kebo's few wounds and he wraps her shoulder in gauze.

　

 

"Look you've talked to him and so have I, if we can't get through to him then it's a lost cause". Skye gives him a look, "my husband is not a lost cause". Kebo sits next to her on the leather couch, the safe house they are in quiet and empty. "After I was shot and you were kidnapped Ward was going to burn everything to the ground, so I get why he's acting this way. But he's taking this too far, he's going to get us all killed". Skye washes the taste of blood in her mouth away with a glass of whiskey. "Joey wants out. After our last mission he thinks all of this is too much for him to handle. Alisha thinks Ward is going out of his mind". Kebo pours his own drink, "they're not wrong Quake. I've known Ward for a long time and he's losing it. What are we going to do?"

　

 

Skye looks out the window and takes a long sip from her glass. "I have no idea". Grant slips in at around three in the morning, smelling strongly of gun powder and bourbon. Skye feels the mattress dip with his weight, the slight brush of his bare chest against her back. "Are you alright?" He knows she is not asleep, brushes his fingers across the bruises on her shoulder. No she's not. Because for the first time since she's known him Skye isn't sure they want the same things anymore. She wants Shield to burn for what they did to her, wants the ATCU to fall for threatening her people. But not if it means losing Grant or herself in the process, if it turns them into someone they are not.

　

 

Grant has always been the man to get the job done no matter how dirty, but he always remained himself. Didn't let his emotions ever get the best of him. But Coulson made this personal and Ward is letting it get to him, he's so concerned that they're going to take Skye from him he'll do whatever imaginable to protect her. Even if it means sacrificing himself. And that's not okay. Skye turns to face him and runs her thumb across his jaw line. "Grant I'm worried about you".

　

They've had numerous conversations about his well being to which he tells her not to worry, that he's fine. His nightmares have become more frequent, his paranoia heightened. Starting this with Coulson was not the best idea, she's gathered. "Yeah I'm good". He searches her face, kisses her brow. She lies awake long after he's fallen asleep, tossing and turning. Eventually she gets out of bed and starts pacing the halls. Hacks into the ATCU for something to do, it's quiet for now. "Can't sleep?" Skye looks up from her phone to find Kebo throwing himself on the couch, coffee cup in his hand. "No. You can't either?" She joins him on the couch and takes the mug from him.

　

 

''How many more people are going to die before Ward and Coulson stop?'' ''I don't know what else to say to him Popeye. He doesn't listen to me''. ''He isn't listening to anyone. He's going to get himself killed or worse, me''. ''I'm at a loss here Popeye''. ''Repeat that please, you're at a loss? Your his wife, the one person in the world who can convince him to stop doing what he's doing''. ''And how can I do that?'' Kebo raises an eyebrow like it's an obvious answer.

　

 

She catches on only because she knows him so well, and slaps him upside the head. ''I am not using sex to manipulate him''. ''Why not? Women have been doing it since the beginning of time''. ''You're an idiot. I'm going back to bed''. ''Don't brush it off Quake! It could work!'' He calls when she's down the hall. ''No it wouldn't!'' She enters her and Ward's bedroom and slips back under the covers. He's awake and probably has been since she left.

　

 

''I love you''. She whispers in his ear before wrapping her arms around his back, her palms flat on his stomach. He says nothing, just shifts so he's closer into her embrace. Skye finally manages to fall asleep, but this time it's Ward who stays awake. Hydra is weak and Shield knows it. The ATCU was a smart move on Coulson's part and they're suffering for it. Grant hates failing and that's all he's done in the last couple of months. Shield is strong again, powerful.

　

 

It worries him, because Skye is who they are after. Rosalind wants her to not only use her against Ward but to study. She's the leader of the Inhuman population and the ATCU is thirsty for information on them. Which is why he has to take Rosalind out before she gets any bright ideas, Grant won't allow Skye to be put in harm's way again because of him. It's out of the question. He'd rather die a thousand deaths than to have her taken from him again.

　

 

A week later Skye is in a different safe house, this time it's full with Hydra agents. Elizabeth, Ward and Kebo are around somewhere and Skye is rummaging through the fridge. Gets the ingredients out to make an omelet and while it's cooking she scrolls through her phone. Shield and the ATCU have a mission two days from now and Ward is already preparing for it. For some reason she pays attention to the date on the phone, doesn't understand why it matters so much in this instant.

　

 

But then it slaps her in the face. When was her last period? She can't remember and every part of her body freezes. Her mind going three hundred miles an hour. Last month? The month before? She's drawing a blank. She has been sick more often that not, but didn't think anything of it. The unspoken sentence weighs down on her like a block. She can't. No way, it's not possible. She's on the pill, she can't be pregnant. Pregnant. Skye turns and vomits into the sink.

　

 

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god. Okay. She rinses her mouth out and wipes the sweat off her forehead. She needs to buy a pregnancy test, that's the first thing. Before she freaks out and makes assumptions, she needs to be a hundred percent positive. Skye clears her head and tells Ward she's going to the store to grab a few things. He sends a few Hydra agents with her and goes back to focusing on his laptop. Skye runs to the store and thanks god no one sees what she's purchased.

　

 

She's a mess when she gets back to the house and locks herself in the bathroom. Three minutes. She has to wait three minutes to see if her life is about to change. Skye paces the small room, splashes water on her face and refills the soap container just for something to do. She checks her phone, times up. Her stomach is full of stones, every inch of her body is shaking so hard it hurts. Two pink lines greet her. Her eyes swim with tears.

　

 

She's pregnant. And in the middle of a war that could possibly kill her and her husband. What in the hell is she going to do? She catches her hand as it drifts down her flat stomach. All she knows is that in this moment she wishes Jiaying were still alive. Skye needs her mom now more than she ever has.

 


	20. I Just Want It To Be Perfect To Believe It's All Been Worth the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Skye react to recent news? How will Ward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

Kebo has never been particularly worried about Ward, in all the years they have known each other Ward never did anything to make Kebo alarmed. He's always been calm, rash and to the point. Because he's a Specilaist, a spy, he does every single job near perfect and without loose ends. Until now. This war between Shield and Hydra is messy and violent as wars usually are, but it's personal. Each side wants to harm the other beyond repair, take and take and take until there's nothing but smoke left.

　

Kebo is concerned for his boss's safety. Coulson and Rosalind Price want him dead more than ever and they know Skye is Ward's weakness. If given the opportunity again Coulson would snatch her up and use her to bring Grant to his knees. She could be the end of everything and Ward knows this. Which is why he's so deperate to keep her safe, to make Shield beg and grovel before him. He would burn this whole world down if it meant she was left unharmed.

　

Which makes him dangerous. Like Skye said desperate men make mistakes, they slip up. Grant Ward maybe the best in the business since the Black Widow, but if he thinks his wife might be in any kind of danger he loses it. This thing between him and Coulson is making Ward not act like himself, he's becoming reckless and cold. Not caring who lives or dies, all that matters to him is how many Shield agents he can take down, how much longer he has to wait in order for Coulson to die.

　

Kebo can tell that it's slowly beginning to make Skye pull away. Which can't happen, Kebo is too emotionally involved in their relationship to let this come between them. Only because he knows how Ward and Skye think, how they act when they are without each other. It's not good. If this war tears them apart he doesn't think any of them will recover, which is more than likely Shield's goal in the first place. They despise Grant Ward and would do anything to see him bleed.

　

''Sir are you sure about this?'' Kebo asks Ward who looks up from his computer. ''Positive. Our last mission did you not see how Coulson looked at her? He cares about Rosalind Price, and he's going to pay for it''. ''Boss I'm all for seeing Phil Coulson suffer and I applaud this plan of yours but just be careful alright? I know this is revenge for taking Skye but don't let it get to you, alright?'' Ward nods, Kebo can tell he's brushed all his words off.

　

He leaves Ward in the office of the safe house and sets off to the kitchen to get coffee. As he's walking through the hallway the bathroom door opens and a hand shoots out, pulling him into the room with a strong grip. ''What the hell?'' Kebo watches as Skye shuts the door and locks it, leans against the wood and closes her eyes. ''The hell is wrong with you Quake?'' It's then he takes in her appearance, feels the mood inside this small quiet space.

　

She's on the verge of tears, her face pale. Skye is shaking so hard the frame of the door is rattling, her teeth chattering. She looks as if she's either going to be violently sick or is about to pass out, like she's seen a ghost or watched her mother die again. Kebo takes a hesitant step to her and she flinches away from him. ''Everything isn't okay or you wouldn't of pulled me into the bathroom. What's going on Skye?'' She stutters, something he's never heard her do.

　

She also won't open her eyes, her mouth is moving but no words are comig out. ''Quake whatever it is, it's going to be alright. Just breathe, in and out like me. Watch my chest, how it moves. There you go just like that, good. Keep breathing, it's all going to be fine''. He repeats this over and over until her cheeks have color to them and her bones are calm again. She finally opens her eyes and he sees something he hasn't since she thought Ward was going to die.

　

Pure raw fear, so much so that she can't breathe.

　

He can't think of anything that would make her this way unless it was about Grant, which Kebo knows he's fine. He leans against the counter and waits for her to talk. His jacket brushes against a wrapper and a box clatters to the floor, he glances down and freezes. Picks up the box with wide eyes, Skye won't look at him. ''Quake are you, are you''- ''I'm pregnant''. She says the words like they leave a bad taste in her mouth and they both know it shouldn't.

　

''And I don't know what to do''. She looks at Kebo like he holds the answer to this problem, he doesn't. He has no idea what to say to her to make her feel better. ''Oh''. ''Oh? That's literally all you have to say to me right now?'' ''What do you want me to say Quake?'' She hides her face in her hands, ''I don't know''. He sighs, puts the box back on the counter and walks over to her. Takes her in his arms and holds her close.

　

''It's going to be fine Skye, you're going to be alright''. Kebo keeps her in his arms as she cries, clutches him like a life line. Part of him wonders why she didn't tell Ward, why he's in here instead of her husband. But he already knows the answer to that. She doesn't trust him, hell Kebo isn't so sure he does either these days. It takes her a few minutes to compose herself, she wipes her face and looks up at Kebo. ''Ward just had to knock you up at the most inconvenient time didn't he?'' Skye laughs despite the situation.

　

''What am I going to do Popeye?'' ''Well for starters you should ask yourself, do you want this kid?'' 'Yes''. In the time it took for her to process that she is indeed pregnant and to get Kebo in here, she knows that this child is all she wants. That she can be a better mother, give this baby everything Skye didn't have growing up and more. ''Thought you and Ward didn't want kids?'' ''We didn't, this wasn't planned. But I don't know Popeye I just, I want it''.

　

He looks down at her and sees that the fear has faded in a short amount of time, in it's place is something he can't identify. ''Alright so you want this kid. Next step, you need to see a doctor. I have a guy that's clean and knows how to keep his mouth shut, Hydra will never know''. She nods and removes herself from his grip, wipes her eyes and clears her throat. ''Here's the important question I need an asnwer to right this second''.

　

Skye puts her hair up and meets his eyes in the mirror. ''Are you going to tell Ward?'' The fear is back and Kebo understands why, Grant is not acting like himself. ''He's going to find out eventually Quake''. ''Not if you and I don't say anything''. ''Look I know he's acting like a crazy person right now but he deserves to know''. ''You don't think I know that? He's the father of my child of course he deserves know, but I just can't right now''.

　

''Alright whatever you want. I'm here for you, you know that''. She gives him a soft smile and goes to gather up the pregnancy test, the wrapper and the box. ''I'll take care of this, go get dressed and I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes''. ''Thank you''. ''Always here for you Quake''. She exits the bathroom and he waits a few minutes before doing the same, checking the halls to see if the coast is clear. Why in the hell does he always end up between these two idiots?

　

Skye is changing her shirt when the bedroom door opens and Grant walks in. Everything inside of her is screaming for her to tell him, that he's going to be a father. But he speaks first, barely looking at her as he moves to grab his phone off the night stand. ''The mission for Shield and the ATCU on Thursday, are you coming?'' She'd forgotten all about that and it takes her a second to remember the details. Both Rosalind and Coulson are going to be there, she's about to say yes but then remembers she will no longer be in the field.

　

It's too dangerous, too many things could go wrong. ''No. I'm going to look after things from here, besides I need to talk to Joey and Alisha about a few things''. He nods, kisses her cheek and is already leaving the room. ''Grant''. He turns and she wants to ask him what happened. What happened to her husband? Where is he? He's not here anymore, in his place is a man hell bent on destroying everything just to prove that he's stronger than Coulson. In his place is someone she doesn't recognize, someone cold. Someone like John Garrett.

　

''I love you''. Is all she says and his edges soften for a moment. ''Love you too''. He walks over to her and kisses her deeply, his hands warm on her skin. She clings to him, wrapping herself in his embrace. She should tell him, maybe this will make him snap out of whatever he's in. Maybe it will be a reality check like it was for her, that it's not just about them anymore. That Shield no longer matters, this child is the only thing they should care about now. But her lips stay sealed.

　

Ward leaves the room and Skye feels nothing but guilt. He needs to know. She checks her watch and goes outside to the black SUV Kebo is waiting inside. ''Where does Ward think we're going?'' She asks him when they pull out of the driveway and onto the road. ''Thinks we got a tip from a dirty Shield agent and we're going to check it out''. Skye turns on the radio, slips a pair of sunglasses on. ''He's going to murder me if he finds out I know''.

　

''No he isn't. Can we just go to the doctor first and then worry about everything else? I can't think about Grant right now''. ''Fine. We have an hour long drive so make yourself comfortable''. Kebo doesn't have to look at Skye to know she's giving him her hate face, he grins in response. ''Stop smiling''. ''Quake we're so screwed''. She looks out the window, ''that we are Popeye. That we are''. Skye really doesn't know how she's going to tell Ward, if she is.

　

Kebo's doctor friend works at a small office in no way affiliated with Hydra or Shield. It's a sigh of relief for Skye. ''Kebo good to see you again''. The doctor is in his late fifties, receding hair line and a tight smile. ''Afternoon Ben, good to see you again as well. This is Skye''. ''Hello Skye''. She shakes Ben's hand and doesn't miss the way his eyes skip over to her wedding rings. He leads them into a private office, Skye sits down on the examination table and swings her legs back and forth.

　

''What can I do for you today Skye?'' She closes her eyes as Kebo takes a seat beside her, places his hand on top of hers. ''I'm pregnant and I just want to make sure everything is okay''. Neither Skye nor Kebo miss the way Ben half glares at Kebo and he back pedals quickly. ''Don't get any bright ideas Benny, it's not mine''. Skye rolls her eyes and doesn't understand why relief comes into the doctor's face. ''Alright I can do that for you''.

　

After a brief examination which Kebo sprinted out of the room before Ben could tell him to step out, Skye finally is able to have an ultrasound. ''And there's the heartbeat''. The sounds fills the room, fast and strong and Skye feels tears fall on her face. ''Here's your baby''. She turns to the screen and smiles. ''He's so small''. ''Yes, you are about nine weeks along dear. He's about the size of a grape''. Skye stares in awe. That's her baby, her and Grant made that.

　

And Skye has never been more in love. She has no words to describe what she's feeling right now, just love in it's most pure form. ''Can I have a picture?'' ''Of course, how many copies?'' ''Just one''. Skye bites back the guilt in her teeth and Kebo places a hand on her shoulder. When they get back in the car Skye can't take her eyes off the image in her hand. ''I can't believe you have to take those horse pills''. Kebo comments as Skye puts the prenatal vitimans in her bag.

　

She ignores him, too wrapped up on what's in her palm. ''I'm going to be a mother''. ''You sure are''. ''And we're in the middle of a fight that could very well kill us all''. ''I have a feeling that when you tell Ward about the baby he won't care about anything else. He'll lay down his armor I'm sure of it''. ''Popeye you are such a terrible liar''. ''I know''. The car is nothing but silent on the way back to the safe house. Skye falls asleep and dreams of a little boy with Ward's eyes and her smile.

　

''Quake you're going to have to tell him''. Skye looks up from her spot on the couch and glares at Kebo. It's Thursday and Ward and a team of Hydra agents have gone after Shield and the ATCU. ''Remind me again why you stayed behind?'' ''Because Ward asked me to look after you, I think he's getting suspicious''. ''He is not, you're being paranoid''. Kebo joins her on the couch and takes a sip from her water bottle. ''I hate keeping secrets from him Quake, I can't sleep I can't eat''- ''I need you to keep it together. Keep your mouth shut or so help me god I will punch you in the teeth''.

　

It's been two days since she found out she was pregnant. Skye hasn't breathed a word of it to Grant. Besides the fact that she's rarely seen him the past couple of days, she doesn't believe it will change anything. He's too consumed by this need to dominate Coulson, to destroy Shield and everyone in it. ''I'll keep your secret but just know that I'm not okay with it''. ''Noted''. ''How are you feeling?'' ''Morning sickness is a real bitch''. ''I'm not sure how to respond to that''. ''Just get me a gingerale from the fridge''. ''Coming right up''.

　

Skye is flipping through channels on the TV when Ward walks in, alone. He places a bag on the kitchen counter that holds his sniper rifle and turns to look at the two of them. ''We don't have to worry about the ATCU anymore''. Skye gets up from the couch, ''what did you do? Where is everyone?'' ''There were casualties, that happens. But Rosalind Price is dead''. Skye knows the details of the mission, knows that Coulson was there as well.

　

''You killed her''. ''I did''. Ward pours himself a glass of whiskey and walks up to Skye. ''She can't hurt you, Shield lost it's ally''. She smiles because that's the reaction he'd expect from her, Kebo claps him on the shoulder. He leaves them for his office, once he's gone Skye looks at Kebo. ''He's the only one that survived that mission''. ''Coulson isn't going to be happy at all about Rosalind, he cared about her''. ''Coulson is going to be after us now more than ever''.

　

Kebo puts his hand on her shoulder. ''Ward is in danger and so are you. Remember when I said he was going to get us all killed? That's probably going to happen sooner rather than later''. Before Skye can respond Ward calls Kebo into his office. ''Wipe that look off your face''. She tells him. ''What look?'' ''The one that screams you're hiding something, he'll see right through it''. ''Who's the paranoid one now Quake?''

　

Kebo walks into Ward's office and asks him if he's alright. ''Fine''. ''And are you sure killing Price was the right call?'' It's the wrong thing to say Ward's eyes tighten. ''Are you questioning me?'' ''Not at all sir, I'm just worried about you''. ''You sound like Skye''. ''Boss Coulson isn't just going to ignore this, he's going to want revenge''. ''I'm aware. But I didn't call you in here to talk about Shield, I have something else that needs your attention''. ''What's that?''

　

''What's going on with Skye?'' Kebo's stomach drops to his feet. He feels as if he's wearing her secret across his forehead. ''What do you mean?'' ''She's been weird these past few weeks, I was wondering if you knew why''. ''Well she is your wife, maybe you should ask her''. Kebo sits in the chair across from Ward and cracks his neck. ''Look boss she's just worried about you, you know that''. ''I'm fine''. ''You keep saying that and maye you'll believe it yourself''.

　

''Don't start. I'm doing what's best for us''. ''Of course you are''. Kebo stands and starts to leave. ''Kebo if there was something going on with my wife and I didn't you, I'd expect you to tell me''. ''Of course I would sir''. Kebo walks out of the room, forgetting for just a moment that Ward can always tell when he's lying. ''Popeye you need to take a pill''. Skye comments when Kebo walks into the kitchen. ''I'm totally fine''. ''What did Ward want?''

　

Kebo's voice drops to a whisper and he leans in close to her. ''He suspects something. I told you this would happen''. ''But he doesn't know?'' ''Obviously not''. ''Good. We need to keep it that way''. Kebo sighs, ''why do you make my life so difficult? Seriously I think you enjoy watching me suffer''. Skye takes a sip of her drink before responding. ''I'm just not ready''. ''I know you're not''. ''Did Ward tell you what happened on his mission?'' ''Oh besides him going bat crap crazy? Nope''.

　

''Popeye we have to do something''. ''Any suggestions? Coulson is going to be out for blood''. Skye runs a hand over her forehead. ''I've got nothing''. ''That's helpful''. She hacks into Shield to see if Coulson has gone mad with the need for revenge yet, but there's no noise. Grant opens the door to his office and leans against the entry way, neither of them notice. ''Quake if Coulson finds Ward''- ''I know''. ''We can't let that happen''. ''I know''. ''So as head of his security I think he needs to go away for a bit until things settle down''.

　

Skye crosses her arms. ''He won't go for that. Ward doesn't back down from a fight''. ''He might not have a choice''. Grant watches the stress play at Skye's features, she sighs into her hands. ''We can't make him do anything''. ''You can''. ''It doesn't work like that''. ''Do you want your husband to die? Because that's going to happen if we don't talk some sense into him''. Skye throws her hands up before slamming them down onto the counter.

　

''What do you expect me to do? I'm hanging on by a thread here''. Ward takes note in the shift between them, it hasn't escaped him that Kebo and Skye's relationship has changed over the past couple of days. Kebo walks over to her and hugs her lightly. ''I didn't mean to upset you''. ''It's fine''. ''No it's not. I'm just worried about him, it's getting harder to watch out for him when he's making stupid decisions like these''. Ward silently slips back into his office.

　

Do they not understand that this is a war? Sometimes you have to make the hard calls, you have to hurt your enemy so bad they won't be able to get back up. And he's crippled Coulson. Ward has taken the person Phil loved and destroyed her. It's karma that Ward was all too happy to dish out. Times like these are hard yes, but they need to get back into the game. Skye had no problem killing Shield before, so why does she now? Why does Kebo?

　

Kebo is Ward's right hand mind, he goes where Ward tells him no questions asked. Whatever call Grant deems necessary Kebo is supposed to accept it, trust in it. That's been his job since day one, why is he second guessing all of it now? What happened to Skye and Kebo that made them question Ward's motives? It makes him uncomfortable, do they no longer trust him? Why can't they understand what's at stake here?

　

All of their lives are on the line and it's Ward's job to make sure they all get out alive. Especially Skye, she's the world to him. He won't let her be hurt again because of him. The mission didn't go as expected, but he still got the same results. Ward lost all of his men, May and Bobbi got too close and they paid for it. But Ward mananged to take Rosalind out and make it back to the safe house, all in all it was a win for Hydra. Without a leader the ATCU will fall, and eventually so will Shield.

　

Skye knows what she has to do when she gets out of the shower later that night. She's sitting on the bed drying her hair when Ward walks in, stops at the foot at the bed. ''Skye''. She looks up at him. ''What?'' ''Everything I'm doing I'm doing to protect you, you know that don't you?'' ''Of course I do super spy''. She's placating him, her hand moves to cup his cheek. ''I love you''. Skye tells him, and in a rush of emotion she throws herself at him. His hands hot on the skin of her back.

　

To Ward Skye has always been very hard to read, she's very good at hiding her emotions. Over time it's gotten easier, he knows all of her tells, her ticks. So he knows that something is on her mind that she's not telling him. Skye is desperate when she kisses him, when her nails dig into the skin of his back. There's a fevor inside her, she leaves marks on his neck and kisses him hard enough to bruise. ''Promise me something''. She breathes, opens her eyes to look up at him.

　

''Anything''. He's breathless above her, his mouth moves to roam across her chest. ''Promise me that you'll be careful''. He lifts his gaze from her neck to her eyes, searches her face. ''I promise Skye''. She sighs against him, takes his face in her hands and kisses him hard. ''I love you''. He lets her switch positions so she's now straddling him, there's something in her face he can't decipher. ''I love you too''. She starts to move and he falls apart beneath her.

　

''I know what I have to do''. Skye is in the living room, the sun is about to rise. Kebo is sitting on the couch next to her. She pulls her robe tighter across her body and runs a hand through her hair. Kebo watches as her eyes fill with tears and fall down her cheeks. She looks at him and he sees her choice before she says the words. And his heart breaks for the man fast asleep in the other room. ''I have to leave him''.

　

The sentence hangs between them. This is the only option she has left, in order to protect her child and herself she has to leave Ward. Leave Hydra, this war between Shield. She has to get out.

　

Before they are all dead.


	21. Honey I Love You, That's All She Wrote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Skye really going to leave Ward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the finish line guys, only a few chapters left!

"What? I'm sorry how is that good for anyone?" Kebo jumps out of his seat and glares down at Skye. "No. Nope this is a bad plan, get it out of your head right now. That is not the solution to your problem". Kebo knows this is futile, that she's already made her choice. But someone has to fight for Ward here. "Popeye it's the only way". "No it isn't Quake, there has to be"-

　

"There isn't". Skye's face is full of sorrow when she wipes her eyes. Kebo gestures towards the bedroom where Ward is currently sleeping. "And what about him? What about your husband? This is going to crush him Skye. He thought that once you got married you'd stop leaving him, that you wouldn't want to, this is going to kill him".

　

"Look it's not just about Ward anymore. I have to do what's best for my baby and right now that's leaving. Grant is out of control and we both know it, Hydra is going to be the death of us all and I will not put my child in danger. Do you think I wanted it to come to this? I didn't, I would love to stay here and tell Grant, we could be happy. But that's just not in the cards Popeye, he's losing it. And I won't let my child be apart of this". "I respect and understand your decision Quake and I'll help you, whatever you need. But he's your husband, he deserves to know".

　

''Of course he deserves to know, but not right now. Not when he wants to crush Coulson and can't think of anything else''. Kebo sits down next to her again and sighs. ''So how do you want to play this Quake?'' She buries her face in her hands, ''I don't know''. Skye can't break down right now, she needs to remain foucsed. Her baby is all that matters, keeping him safe. Even if it's from his own father. Pain flashes across her face, her chest aches.

　

The last thing she ever wanted to do was leave Ward, the last time she had is when they were newly engaged. Skye hasn't had any intention of ever leaving his side again, until now. Now all bets are off. She closes her eyes, drains her emotions. She has to get out, now. ''What time is it?'' Kebo check his watch, ''four a.m.''. She only has an hour until Ward wakes up. Skye rises from the couch and walks towards the bedroom. ''Wait you're not leaving now are you?''

　

Skye looks back at Kebo and frowns, ''now is the only chance I'm going to get''. Her movements are silent, slow and mechanical and she walks into her and Ward's room. She tip toes around the closet and grabs a bag, a few articles of clothing. Once she's done she pauses in the middle of the room, looks to her husband who is sound asleep in bed. This is going to hurt him, when he wakes the love of his life will be gone, he has no idea she's even carrying his child.

　

Skye puts her hand over her mouth to smother the sob that tears out of her. She might never see Grant again. She has to disappear somewhere that not even Grant could find. Knowing it's stupid but she can't help it, she walks over to his sleeping form. Crouches in front of his body and strokes his face. Salt water is dripping down her cheeks, her hands are shaking. She has to do this, she has to there is no other options here.

　

Half of her is hoping that somehow this will make Ward realize his mistakes, putting revenge before his wife. Putting everyone they know in danger, including himself. It's inexcusable. ''I love you, I love you so much''. She whispers, kisses his nose. He stirs but doesn't emerge from slumber. With a numbness she hasn't known before Skye walks out of the room without looking back, three bags slung over her shoulders.

　

''This place is going to be crawling with Hydra agents by the time Ward wakes, if you're gonna leave do it now''. Kebo tells her in the living room, hands her a pair of car keys. He meets her eyes, takes the bags from her and hugs her tightly. ''It's going to be okay Quake, you're going to be just fine. Send me your location wherever you're going and I'll come as soon as I can''. She nods against his leather jacket, bites her lip.

　

Kebo releases her and together they walk out the front door, he loads the bags in the trunk. ''The tracking device on the car has been disabled''. He tells her when she gets in the driver's seat. ''Thank you Popeye''. ''Anytime. Now get out of here. I'll see you soon. If you need anything, I'm a phone call away''. This makes her cry harder which is ridiculous because Skye is not an emotional person. ''Stop it. You have to be strong now Quake''.

　

Skye wipes her face, puts the car in drive. ''Take care of him''. ''I'll do my best''. With a wave she pulls out of the driveway, Kebo and her whole life fading in the rear view mirror. ''Okay little guy, here we go''. With one hand on her stomach she drives, fully expecting never to see her husband again. Words and tears are not enough, there's a hole in her heart. But this is what she has to do to keep her child safe, and she'd do it over and over if she had to.

　

It takes a few hours to reach her destination, she pulls up to a house in the middle of nowhere. It's white brick and old, no fence or mailbox. Skye puts a gun in the back of her jeans just in case, carries her bags up to the door and knocks. It opens and a shocked face greets her, before a smile takes over. ''Hey Cal''. Cal almost hugs her but catches himself. ''My Daisy came home to me. Oh please come in, come in''. Cal gets out of her way and she enters the house.

　

It wasn't hard to track down her father and Lincoln, she needed somewhere Ward would never think to look. He's under the impression she hates Cal (part of her does) so he wouldn't even imagine she'd come to him. ''Daisy?'' Skye walks into the living room which is nothing more than a couch and a small dusty coffee table. Lincoln is standing in the kitchen, surprise on his face. ''Hey Lincoln''. ''What are you doing here?'' ''I needed somewhere to hang low for a while''.

　

Cal takes her bags and sets them down on the couch. ''Of course you can stay, as long as you need. Are you alright? Are you hurt, hungry?'' Skye shakes her head and looks around. The house is bare, a fridge, a couch, two tables and a reclining chair. She sees no weapons, nothing to set her on edge. The three of them awkwardly stand in front of each other for a few moments before Lincoln speaks, clearing his throat.

　

''Why are you here Daisy?'' She doesn't bother correcting him. ''Like I said I needed somewhere to crash''. ''Why?'' ''None of your business''. ''Sparky calm down, Daisy's business is her own. I am just thrilled your back''. Cal claps his hands together. ''This is the best day ever. You can take my bedroom to your right, I'll sleep on the couch. Would you like anything to drink? All we have is water but I can send Sparky to the store to get whatever you want''.

　

Skye puts her hands in her pockets and briefly closes her eyes. She's left Ward plenty of times, but this time it's different. This time could be final. She could never see him again. She wants to go back, to crawl into bed with him and tell him how much she loves him. That she's pregnant with their child, that nothing matters anymore. They could go away, never be heard from again. Skye could make them disappear forever, Shield and Hydra wouldn't find them.

　

''Daisy?'' Cal touches her elbow, he recognizes the pain in his daughter's cheeks. ''I'm fine''. ''Is it your husband? Did he hurt you?'' ''No, no it's not that''. Skye glances at Lincoln with a look that tells him to keep his mouth shut. He had no intention of ever telling Cal who her husband is or that she's running Hydra. That would hurt Cal more than help him. ''I just needed to get away for a minute. Lincoln can we talk?'' He nods and leads her out the back door.

　

There's nothing but a field in front of them, the air is cold and Skye pulls her jacket tighter around herself. ''So what's really going on?'' Lincoln asks when they are out of Cal's hearing range. ''I'm hoping you didn't tell Cal about Hydra''. ''I didn't say anything''. ''Good''. Lincoln watches Skye's face and sees guilt in her eyes, her arms wrap around her body. ''I left him''. ''Ward? You left Ward?'' ''Yeah''. ''Can I ask why?'' ''No''.

　

''You know I heard about this war between Shield and Hydra, how bad it's gotten. Daisy both of those organizations are headed for the ground''. ''I know''. ''Is that why you left?'' ''Part of it''. ''Rosalind Price is dead''. ''I'm aware''. ''So I guess this means you don't need me to be on team Hydra anymore''. Despite the situation Skye chuckles. ''Yeah I guess not. You wouldn't of joined anyway''. ''I might of, who knows''. ''Why didn't you tell Cal about Jiaying?''

　

Lincoln sighs and slows his pace. ''Because that's the last thing he needs. I may not like him but he's been through a lot. I didn't want to add to that''. ''What's with you and helping my parents? It's creepy''. She teases and he rolls his eyes. ''I was doing just fine the last six years without you and all your drama. Besides I think I owe it to Jiaying to help you whenever you need it''. Skye softens, ''thank you. Really I mean it''. ''You're welcome. Cal and I can help you, whatever you need''.

　

They walk for a few minutes before Lincoln asks about Ward. ''Will he find you here?'' ''Doubt it''. ''Is he looking for you?'' Skye checks her watch, eight in the morning. ''By now? Probably. Look I'm not staying permanently I have to keep moving. I just need somewhere to sleep while I figure out my next move''. Lincoln can tell she's holding herself back, locking her emotions up. She never used to do that and Lincoln wonders if Ward taught her how to do it.

　

''How is Cal doing?'' ''He misses you Dasiy. Look what I said about Jiaying that day I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, what happened to her wasn't your fault''. Skye licks her lips. ''Do you think Cal would see it that way?'' ''Are you planning on telling him?'' ''I might never see him again, why not?'' ''Daisy are you sure Ward didn't hurt you?'' ''No he didn't. I hurt him, okay? Things got bad and I didn't have another option''. ''Okay''. They turn back and head into the house.

　

Cal is sitting on the couch looking at a laptop, a glass of water in his hand. ''The wicked witch is dead''. Skye sits on the recliner opposite of him and quietly sighs in relief, her back was starting to kill her. ''What are you talking about?'' ''Rosalind Price the leader of the ATCU, she's dead''. ''I know''. ''Do you know who killed her?'' ''No''. ''Well we don't have to worry about them hunting you anymore, that's good!'' ''Yeah it is''. ''Now all we have to do is worry about Shield and Hydra''.

　

Skye is about to tell him that he doesn't have to worry about Hydra, but that's not exactly true. When Ward realizes that she's gone for good she isn't too sure about his emotional state. She knows he'll be able to keep it all in check, but eventually he's going to crack. Even spies have their breaking point and Grant Ward is no exception. She feels horribly guilty so much so that she can't stand it. ''I don't think either side is going to hurt her Cal, she's off the grid''.

　

Lincoln says from his place on the other recliner. ''We'll keep tabs just in case. Daisy are you sure you aren't hungry? I make a mean bowl of chili''. The thought makes her nauseous and she declines. Later that night when Lincoln is fast asleep and Cal is nowhere to be found, Skye sends Kebo her location in a secure message. She doesn't get a repsonse, not that she expected one.

　

''You seem sad''. Skye turns to see Cal walking into the room. ''May I sit?'' ''Sure''. ''The last time we saw each other you seemed happy, that's gone now. Do you want to talk about it?'' Skye shakes her head. It's odd being here with Cal, they used to have a decent relationship when she was a teen. Kind of. And their last meeting was far too brief. Is she ready to talk about her mother? It's not like she has anything to lose, this might be the last time she sees Cal.

　

''Yeah Cal I am sad''. ''Well that's not good. Can I help? Get you anything?'' ''A time machine''. His laugh is full of dead humor. ''Yeah I'd kill for one of those''. Skye looks at him closely, measures his mood. Doesn't forget about his temper. ''I'd go back to save mom''. Her voice is full of buried sorrow, the same as Cal's. He blanches and rubs his hands together. ''Me too. I wish I could of been there for you, protected you somehow''.

　

''It was my fault''. She says, rubs her eyes. ''Oh I don't believe that Daisy, not for a minute''. ''And why not?'' ''Because your my daughter, your her daughter and I know you'd never do anything to hurt her. I know that those men killed her and you got to them before I did. None of it was your fault''. Surprising both of them Skye starts crying, hides her face in her palms. Mostly the days events catching up to her, and the damn hormones.

　

Slowly and carefully Cal puts a hand on her shoulder and she doesn't pull away. ''You don't blame me for it?'' ''Why would I? You did everything you could. It is I who should be apologizing to you. You becoming Inhuman was my fault, your mother didn't want me to do it but I didn't listen. I found you and I just saw that lost look in your eyes and I wanted it to go away. But I don't think I've done you any favors Daisy''.

　

Skye calms her shaking hands before responding. ''I used to hate you for it, but I don't anymore. I hate you for leaving me''. ''And you should, I'm so sorry Daisy''. ''Why did you do it? Why did you leave me alone?'' He looks at her with heavy eyes and a frown so full of past mistakes. ''Your mother wanted her chance to be with you, she just didn't want me in the picture. I gave her what she wanted''. Skye deflates, not expecting that at all.

　

''What? I thought you left because you couldn't control me, that I was a monster''. ''Oh Daisy, no. No I could never think of you as a monster. Never. You are the most important person to me, the one I hold most dear. You are anything but a monster, your mother just wanted to get to know you and we were not on the best of terms back then. I am so sorry I made you think that all of these long years''. Skye has her breaking point too, and she's reached it.

　

Cal holds her as long as she lets him, his heart finally back where it belongs. He has missed her something awful, he may no longer have Jiaying but he has their daughter. And she lives on through Daisy. ''I am so very sorry Daisy''. She says nothing, just lets him embrace her. All these years she hated Cal for what he'd done to her, only to find out that it wasn't his fault. Jiaying was the selfish one, she couldn't put aside her own issues with Cal so they could both get to know their daughter. All she feels is disappointment.

　

''I left my husband today''. There's no judgement in Cal's expression, just open curiosity. ''Why?'' ''Something happened and I just couldn't stay with him''. Is all she says, closes her eyes. ''Well you can stay here as long as you like, whatever you need''. ''Thank you''. ''Of course. I'm here Daisy, you're not alone''. Skye has no response to this, just lays her head on his shoulder. It's all he's wanted in his entire life, and suddenly Cal isn't alone anymore either.

　

Kebo is sitting at the kitchen table, five o'clock on the dot. He hears Ward get up, start the shower. Exactly ten minutes later Grant comes out of the bedroom, walks into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. Hydra agents move in and out of the house, Elizabeth and Alisha amoung them. ''Where's Skye?'' Kebo is mute, he isn't ready to tell Ward that his whole world just walked out the door. Probably for good. Grant will more than likely never see her again.

　

''Boss I''- That's when Ward looks down at the piece of paper Kebo has been staring at for the last hour. Skye's hand writing, scralwed and loopy across the white computer paper. Three words is all that it says. _I love you._ Her wedding rings sit next to the note, sparkling against the sun that's starting to come through the windows. Without even asking for confirmation Ward knows that something is clearly wrong. It feels like all of the air has been shoved out of his lungs.

　

''Kebo, where is my wife?'' Kebo refuses to look at him, his gaze heavy on the floor. ''She's gone sir. I am so sorry''. At first the words don't register. Gone. Gone where? Why? When will she be back? Judging by the expression on his friends face, Ward gets a sick feeling in his stomach. She's not coming back. ''What do you mean gone?'' ''She left around four this morning, I tried to stop her. I'm sorry Ward''. The house has gone silent, no one breathes.

　

Skye has left him a total of five times over the six years they have known each other. And she always returns, every time. This time isn't any different, he's grown numb to the news by now. His mind has already skipped over the note, she'll be back. She never stays gone for long, she can't. But there's a small voice in the back of his mind that tells him this is different. She hasn't left him since they got married, she promised him she wouldn't.

　

He takes her rings from the counter, weighs them in his palm. His brain is already trying to shut off the pain, to try and find a reason for her leaving. He honestly can't think of one. ''Kebo where is she?'' ''I don't know sir''. ''Find out''. He can't. Ward can't process this. She's gone. Just up and vanished while he was sleeping, why? Did he do something to upset her? This can't be about him killing Rosalind, Skye could care less about the leader of the ATCU.

　

Grant's feet lead him back to the bedroom, not entirely believing Kebo. He checks the closet to see that three of his black duffle bags are gone, as are all of her clothes. Personal items from the bathroom have been taken as well, every trace that Skye was ever in the safe house has been wiped clean. Kebo and the rest of them watch as Ward frantically searches the house for proof that his wife really has left him. It's a sad scene to witness.

　

He doesn't accept it at first, calls her phone which has been disconnected. Demands over and over of Kebo where she is, which he tells Ward he has no idea. Finally after about twenty minutes he stops in the middle of the living room, and his shoulders slump on defeat. Kebo rushes over to him, ''I'm sorry robot''. Ward clenches his jaw to keep his emotions at bay. He won't break down in front of his agents. He does however take every glass object in the house and shatters them, taking his anger out on something.

　

Her rings feel like weights in his hand. What does this mean? That she's done? That their marriage is over? That's it? Just like that she's gone? All of the years together and it's that easy to leave him? He grabs the note she left from the counter and considers crushing it up. Ripping it into little tiny pieces, but that won't make him feel any better. And it's literally all of Skye he has, her last words to him on bleach white paper.

　

He sits in his office, the door locked. Feeling so lost and alone, something he hasn't felt since Garrett died. What in the hell happened? Why did Skye leave him? Where no one can see or hear him, he lays his head on his arm and cries. Shoves everything off his desk, his computer, important documents, a picture of Skye all clatter loudly to the floor.

　

He doesn't understand. He loves her and he knows she loves him, so why did she go away? Why did the love of his life leave him? He's empty inside.


	22. Fools In Love Gently Tear Each Other Limb From Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Ward and Skye handling things apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

"Mrs. Ward how can I help you?" Skye looks around the cold office, it's low lit and creepy. General Talbot looks at her with mild curiosity, itches that stupid mustache on his face. Skye sits across from him over a glossy oak table, there are three other men in this room, all heavily armed and waiting to see how dangerous she is. "I have a source that tells me you're looking for Gifted people". It wasn't hard to set up a meeting with the United States government, since she's Hydra she has friends in high places that know how to keep their mouths shut. Grant won't know she's here, they are more loyal to her than him.

　

"You source was correct". "What would you say if I told you I know where three of them are?" She's had this plan in her head since that night at Cal's when her and Lincoln discussed what she was going to do with her Inhumans. That was two days ago and she left Cal with the promise she'd call soon. The Inhumans aren't safe with Ward, he doesn't value their lives like she does. So her solution? Turn them over to the US, they can set up her people where they are safe, taken care of. Since Skye is no longer capable this seems like the best bet. "And why should I believe you?"

　

"I have the location of where they are currently located and will give it to you". Talbot folds his hands atop the table. "What's the catch?" "You will not force them to do anything, if they don't want to go with you that's that. But I need assurance that you will take care of them, that they'll be safe from Hydra and Shield". "Shield is dead". Skye chokes back a chuckle, "now you and I both know that's not true. Look General I don't have a lot of time here, I'm risking everything right now to speak with you''.

　

''I don't mean to be disrespectful but I need to know if you're willing to help me. If not I can find someone else, but I know how badly you want these Gifted individuals. Think of all the great press you'll get for this". Talbot tells her it'll be a minute, that him and his superiors need to discuss it. She gives him a small smile, tells him to take all the time he needs. Skye looks around the room with distaste, it's depressing and cold.

　

Talbot comes back a few minutes later, takes a seat and shuffles papers on the desk. Looks at Skye like she is a puzzle he can't solve, she is. ''Mrs. Ward it has come to my attention exactly who your husband is. Why in the world would you come to me about these Gifted people? Why betray him?'' Skye sighs, she planned for this. Might as well be honest. ''My husband and I are no longer in cahoots I'm afraid. Otherwise my business does not concern you''.

　

Skye crosses her legs, shifts in her seat. ''Now are you going to take care of my Inhumans or not? Like I said I'm on a tight schedule''. Talbot gives her a tight smile, it looks uncomfortable. ''We have a deal Mrs. Ward''. ''Perfect. I'm going to need every single detail of your plans. If you're putting them in safe houses, a wearhouse. If I find out they are in a lab or put under any kinds of tests, well that won't work out for you or your people at all''.

　

''Mrs. Ward are you threatening a United States general?'' ''Of course not''. Everyone detects the lie. Talbot slides her a phone with all the information she's requested. If Joey, Alisha and Elizabeth agree to turn themselves over to Talbot he has a safe location in Canada for them to go. Once this war between Shield and Hydra are over they are free to leave. (Skye knew the US was aware Shield wasn't dead.) After an hour of going through all the details she's satisfied with the results.

　

''Now if something goes wrong how can we contact you?'' Talbot asks her when she turns to go. ''You won't''. She also gives him a few other words before walking out the door, looking over her shoulder to see if she's been followed to her car. Once she's safely in her vehicle and on the road she hacks into the camera feed from her meeting with Talbot and erases all evidence of her being there. One would think the military would have better security.

　

Skye stops for gas, leans her head against the seat as the tank is filling up. She did the right thing, she had to do this to keep her people safe. She doesn't trust Ward to take care of them at a time like this, she had to. Just like she had to leave Grant, it was her only option. Skye roams her hand over her still flat belly and smiles slightly to herself. ''It's just you and me little buddy. I'm sorry your daddy can't be here''. Her eyes sting and she blinks back her emotions.

　

Her next move now is to get on a plane, she has a secure location in mind. She pays in cash, avoids looking at cameras, knows that both Shield and Hydra are looking for her. Just like the old days, Skye knows how to travel under the radar. When she lands the air is cool and inviting, the sound of the ocean heavy in her ears. She has flashes of the beach house in Malibu, Ward's smile and the taste of his kiss. Her chest aches painfully.

　

Skye shakes off the memories, she can't afford those anymore. She takes a cab which pulls up to a secluded bungalow nestled in between the sand and sun. It's hidden, she has no neighbors. ''You must be Mary''. The realtor says when he notices Skye getting out of the cab. It's all for show, this man knows who she is. He isn't Hydra but he's a friend of Kebo and they both purchased this house for her. ''Everything ready?'' ''Yes it is, just as requested''. He hands her the key and she weighs the cool metal in her palm.

　

''Thanks''. Skye trudges through the sand and observes the small house. It's tan and very small, two bedrooms. The outside has a ocean blue front door that she falls in love with and two windows. A small porch with a rocking chair, no mailbox. Inside there is a kitchen, a small living room with a pale cream couch. A bathroom, the two bedrooms are similiar. But the one in the back has a crib and Skye's throat tightens. ''Is everything as you wished?'' No. ''Yes''.

　

Kebo's friend leaves her and she considers taking him out, the less people that knows where she is the better. But then there's the mess that she won't want to clean up and it could draw unwanted attention. She lets him go and absorbs the silence in the room. The waves crashing outside, the sun filtering in from the windows. The white wood floors are spotless, there's no dust or dirt of any kind in sight. Skye goes to the fridge to find it fully stocked, the pantry too.

　

She sends Kebo a message telling him she's arrived safely, gets no response. Skye goes into her bedroom, leans against the doorway. The bed is a queen size, white quilt and sheets. There's an oak dresser and the closet is smaller than she's used to. The other bedroom is the same, the crib screams loudly at her. It's really beautiful, an ice almost blue color. It sits in the corner, a single stuffed animal rests inside of it. Skye reaches for it and smiles to herself.

　

It's a kangaroo, a note is attatched to it's foot. _Your Uncle Kebo loves you._ This time Skye doesn't even try to fight back the tears, she sinks to the floor and sobs. Blames herself that her child will be raised without a father, hates herself that this is what it's come to. Logically she knows it was the right decision, Grant is out of control and there was no guarantee news of her pregnancy would make him change his ways. Skye is giving her baby it's best chance.

　

In her heart she believes it to be true. But there's an emptiness that hasn't been there since before she met Grant, it comes back throbbing. How is she going to do this without him? Raising this baby alone is going to be the hardest thing she's ever done, once again Skye finds herself alone. She's been alone most of her life, minus those six years with Ward. So she's used to it, accepts it. Can't deny that there's a part of her that wishes she never left.

　

Skye can't sleep. The bed is too big, too cold. There's no one to press her chilled feet into the back of their legs, no one to curl up next to. Ward isn't here to whisper her to sleep, to hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay. She should be used to this, she's left him plenty of times before. But this time she knows is final, she can't ever go back to him. The thought has her screaming into her pillow. The sun rises and she is still awake, her eyes heavy.

　

She stays in bed for three days straight, only leaves to use the restroom or to eat. On the morning of the fourth day she realizes that this behavior isn't helping her. Feeling sorry for the position she put herself in isn't going to change anything, so she takes a shower, washes her face and puts on fresh new clothes. She has never been one to give up and isn't about to start now, just because she no longer has a husband does not mean her life is over.

　

The town she's in is rather large so when she walks through the streets no one pays her any mind. There's a carnival down by the pier, shops and restaurants to the left and right of her. The cool ocean air is a nice change of pace. Can't remember the last time she just stopped and enjoyed the scenery around her. Ward has kept them on the run for weeks, this has been the first time she doesn't have a mission to run or an OP to cover. It's an odd feeling.

　

Skye travels down to the sand, let's the ocean roam over her feet. It's the wrong thing to think and by no means has she ever felt trapped, but Skye is finally free. Not from Grant but from Hydra. It used to be her entire world but that's not the case anymore. Her life now is here, raising her child to the best of her ability. Making sure him or her is safe, loved, protected at all costs. Skye didn't ever want kids but now, now she couldn't imagine life without one.

　

She's already so in love, her hands rest on her stomach. Wishes Grant was here to wrap his arms around her, to cover her hands with his warm strong ones and kiss her hair. Tell her she doesn't have to worry about a thing, that he loves her. Skye's figner goes to twist her rings around and she freezes, forgetting for a moment that she left them on the counter with that note for Ward. Guilt crowds into her bones and she wipes tears from her face.

　

This is her life now, Hydra and Ward are far away. Never to see her again.

　

Kebo knew they should have left this safe house by now. They've been here too long and he's aware Ward doesn't like to linger. But Kebo knows the real reason why they haven't left yet, Grant is still holding out hope that Skye is going to come back. He doesn't want to leave in case she changes her mind and then doesn't know where he is. Grant has been a mess, locked himself inside of the bedroom with bottles of alcohol.

　

They're going on day three of no Skye and Ward isn't taking it well. It's never been this bad before, and Kebo knows it's because Ward has accepted that she isn't coming back. Kebo has considered telling him about Skye's pregnancy but he refrains, that information should come from Skye herself. ''You don't think she's coming back''. Elizabeth comments, joining Kebo on the couch. ''No Red, I don't''. ''He's going to go crazy''. ''More than likely''.

　

The alarm on Kebo's phone goes off, alerting him of an unknown party coming entirely too close to the safe house. He pulls up the cameras only to find military vehicles and black unmarked SUV's pulling up the drive. ''Well this is bad''. ''What's going on?'' Kebo runs over to Ward's room after commanding Elizabeth to round up all the Hydra agents. He has a bad feeling whatever is going on, Skye is involved somehow.

　

''Boss we have a problem!'' He's banging on the door, finally hears the sound of shuffling feet on the floor. Grant swings the door open with tired eyes and a five o'clock shadow. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' ''Sir we've got company. It's not Shield''. Ward shoves Kebo out of his way and looks at the feed on the screens, sighs. The vehicles have now parked and men are flooding out of them like water. ''Sir how do you want to proceed? Should we attack?''

　

''No. I want to see what they want, they might be with the ATCU''. Kebo looks at Ward and frowns, he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. ''Boss you might want to put a shirt on''. ''Come on Kebo don't make him do that, we're enjoying the view''. Alisha comments as her and Elizabeth walk up to him. ''Both of you shut up and get into position, this could end up in a blood bath''. ''Lately everything is, and with Skye gone it's only going to get worse''.

　

Ward's head snaps up at the mention of his wife's name, he clenches his jaw and glares at them, putting on a dark gray henley. ''Everyone be on alert''. Is all he says before commanding attention of the room, standing at the center. Looking every bit as the Director of Hydra, danger leaks from his edges. Ward recognizes the man as soon as Hydra agents lead him into the house, General Talbot of the United States Army. He has twenty armed men with him and a security detail.

　

''General Talbot, how can I help you?'' The general smiles at Ward before walking farther into the room. ''Grant Ward you and I have so much to discuss, nice little safe house here by the way. Would of been impossible to find if I didn't have such a great source''. ''And who might that be?'' Kebo asks, pressing closer to Grant. ''His wife''. Ward's shoulders tense, but that's the only tell he shows. Skye's face flashes before him and he has a hard time swallowing.

　

''And why would my wife send you here?'' Talbot slips Ward a piece of paper and he glances over it with a bad taste in his mouth. The Inhumans. She's trying to strip Hydra of their secret weapons. ''Now I'm sure you're paranoid and might not believe that your wife came to visit me. Normally I'd show you a video but she erased it. I do however have a picture of her meeting with us''. Talbot hands over the picture and Grant stares at it with wide eyes.

　

There Skye sits across from Talbot, the side of her face turned into a frown. Her hair is down, her legs crossed. Her posture tense but slightly relaxed, she seems at ease. And Ward hates it. Is she happy with herself? Was it just that easy to leave him? Did she feel nothing at all when she walked out on their life together? Ward chokes back his emotions and focuses back on the problem at hand. Why exactly is she doing this? What's her play?

　

''Mrs. Ward requested to have her people transferred safely away from your care, claims they would be of more use to the US than to you. She said a few other things but they were quite personal and I do not feel comfortable relaying those words''. All the details of Talbot taking control of Skye's people are all there in black and white. Part of Ward agrees with Skye, her people her call. But the other half, the hurt one wants to take this paper and throw it into the fire. How dare she do this, why is she trying to take everything from him?

　

Ward realizes it then in that moment while Talbot is explaining to everyone just why Skye contacted him, Skye no longer trusts him. Is that why she left him alone? Because she no longer believes he can take care of her? That he was so wrapped up in it all she couldn't handle it? ''Now all of you have a choice''. Talbot tells Alisha, Elizabeth and Joey who arrived earlier that morning. ''Mrs. Ward made it clear that no one is going to take you against your will''.

　

''And where exactly would they go?'' Ward asks, placing himself between the three Inhumans and Talbot. ''Back to their lives if they wished, or we have a facility in the Canada set up for Gifted individuals. It would be similiar to what the Avengers do, they would help the government on special projects, whatever the US needed''. Elizabeth stands at Ward's side and crosses her arms. ''And if we refuse? Are you going to shoot us?'' ''No''.

　

The room is silent as Ward and the Inhumans weigh their options. ''I'll go''. ''So will I''. Ward clenches his fists as Joey and Alisha join Talbot on the other side of the living room. ''And what about you missy?'' All eyes are on Elizabeth and she holds her chin up. ''I'm going to stand with Ward''. Alisha shakes her head, ''Skye left us Red. It was for a reason, don't you see? She's trying to protect us from him''. Ward remains quiet, knowing that was more than likely Skye's reason for doing all of this.

　

''Ward wouldn't hurt us''. ''He doesn't care about us Red. All he cares about is this thing with Coulson, I don't want to die for his cause''. Joey says, not meeting Grant's eyes. Elizabeth scoffs, ''and you would for Skye? At one time her and Ward wanted the same things''. ''She's gone Red, the only reason we're even here is because of her. She wants us to get out and we should, he's going to get us all killed''. Again, Ward says nothing. ''I'm right where I need to be''.

　

Joey and Alisha are whisked off and Talbot tells Ward that this wasn't personal. Ward almost laughs, almost. Because that is exactly what this was. The men file out of the room and as Talbot turns to go Ward stops him. Desperate and sad. ''My wife, do you know where she is?'' Talbot's face is full of pity, making Grant fight the urge to punch it off his face. ''My guess? As far away from you as she can get''. He leaves, taking the last bit of Skye away.

　

Hydra is frozen, no one moves. All waiting for Ward's reaction. He looks at them all before nodding to Elizabeth. Turns on his heel and locks himself in the bedroom again. Kebo gets a message from Skye, she's made it to the house he had on reserve for her. He quickly deletes it and looks at the bedroom door. ''Well that was horrible''. ''Why do you think Skye did that?'' ''Don't know Red, couldn't tell you''. ''Is he going to be okay?'' ''Nope, not one bit''.

　

Kebo grabs a beer from the fridge sits on the couch, Elizabeth next to him. ''Where do we go from here?'' ''I can't believe Ward lost two of the kids in the divorce''. Kebo says aloud and Elizabeth bites back a laugh because it's really not funny at all. They hear Ward tell him to shut the hell up. ''I miss Skye''. Elizabeth says with a sigh. ''Me too Red, me too''. ''Do you know why she left?'' ''No''. ''I just can't believe it''. ''Skye's reasons are her own''. ''Tell that to Ward''.

　

Grant sits on the bed with a huff. This behavior is not like him, he's never just sat around and done nothing. He isn't made that way, John wouldn't approve. But what is he supposed to do when his drive is gone? When the woman he loves has left him high and dry? With no warning, without a goodbye? Just a note and her wedding rings, Grant was blindsided. He has a hard time sleeping without her already, it hurts to move.

　

He knows eventually he has to get up and get going, keep pushing on. But right now he just can't. Before Skye his life was all about orders and keeping Hydra hidden. Then she showed up and turned his entire world upside down, like everything he'd done before her no longer held any meaning. He's never loved anyone but her, wasn't even aware he was capable of it until he saw her. Over the years Ward has thought a lot of why he might have spared her that day in New Mexico.

　

In the beginning he'd say it was just for her powers, she'd be a wonderful asset to Hydra. Then as time went on he would settle with that is was sympathy. He saw this lonely girl with a lost look in her eyes he understood all too well, he realted to her sadness. But now, now he can say without a doubt because he truly believes it, it was love. Grant has loved her since the moment he first looked at her, that's why he didn't have it in him to pull the trigger.

　

So how is he supposed to go on with his life before her? He doesn't remember how to do it, everything has been all about Skye for six years of his life. Her touch her laugh her kiss has been engrained into his skin, he can't wash her out. Ward knows he can't actually go back, his goal now is to foucs on the future. Without her. Without his Skye. How does he do that? For the first time since John died Ward feels lost, like he doesn't have a compass, a light. He's just dark.

　

A week later Skye is walking through the local flea mart, the sunshine warming her cheeks. The sundress she's wearing brushing against her knees, the ocean air flowing through her hair. Skye enjoys it here, it's a calm and quiet enviorment. She's looking for a few wind chimes to hang on the porch, a few baby items she needs to start collecting. Skye has heard nothing from Kebo, Shield or Hydra. She's decided to give it all up, her hacking, all of it. If this is her new life she's going to have to start over, a clean slate. No longer concerning herself with any of it.

　

Skye bends down to examine a wind chime that has caught her eye, when her phone rings. Only two people in the world have this number and she knows for a fact Cal isn't calling her. ''I told you not to call me Popeye''. ''Didn't have a choice Quake, we have a problem''. ''What's wrong?'' ''Shield is there, and I hate to break it to you but so is Ward''. Everything inside of her freezes, she drops the wind chime and it shatters onto the ground.

　

''What did you say?'' ''I'm saying that you need to get out now. Go back home and I'll meet you as soon as I can''. She hangs up the phone, apologizes to the vendor selling the chime and pays her for it. Quietly and slowly to not cause alarm Skye slips into the crowd, ducking her head. She's had years of experience hiding from Shield. Shouldn't be a problem to make it out of here. That is until a hand brushes across her arm and turns her around.

　

''Hello again Daisy, long time no see''. Phil Coulson has a gun directly pointed at her heart, and May has one at her head. ''Why don't we sit down and talk? I heard your husband is here too, maybe we can catch up with him while we're at it''. How in the hell is she going to get out of this one? The ground below them all rumbles and Skye places a protective hand against her belly. If she has to fight her way out, then so be it.


	23. Our Love Was Stronger Than Your Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Skye escape from Shield? Will Ward find her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this chapter.

Skye knows exactly when Hydra arrives, because she's so experienced in looking at them she's able to detect when snipers are in the area. She has to get out of here, her powers swim in and out of her veins begging for release. ''I expect Ward is going to show up very soon''. Coulson says and he's right, Skye only has a few seconds before he's walking into this nearly abandoned flea market. ''Coulson listen to me I'm not involved in any of this anymore, okay? This fight is between you and Ward''. ''He took Rosalind from me, do you think I'm going to let that slide?''

　

In this moment Skye does not have to turn around to see Ward coming towards them, her body senses his approach. It's warm and standing at attention the minute he's beside her. Tan leather jacket, stubble on his handsome face looking as if he's going to burn the world down. ''Did they hurt you?'' Some things never change, he's still worried about her. They don't look at each other, it doesn't escape Skye that Ward is standing next to her at a distance.

　

That he's hiding every inch of hurt on him well, he's dying to ask her a thousand questions she doesn't want to answer. ''It was stupid of you to come here''. She tells him, ignoring the pain in her chest and how all she wants to do is curl up in his arms and apologize until she's blue in the face. ''Are you hurt?'' He asks again, his gaze still focused on Coulson. ''I'm fine''. She wants to ask how he found her, how did Shield but it's not the time or place.

　

Grant notices the guns pointed at Skye and despite his hostiltiy towards her now he steps in front of her, surprised when she doesn't protest. "Oh so now you care about me?" Ward's voice is full of barely contained anger and Skye knows that if she just tells him all of it, he'd understand. He may hate her for it, but he would know the reason she left him. "You really want to do this here?" Both Coulson and May are silent, staring at them with obvious curiosity. Skye and Grant do not look at each other, Skye can practically feel the hate that's seeping off of the Director of Shield.

　

She's scared for Ward, he shouldn't be here. "They're going to kill you Grant, you need to leave". Ward acts like she hasn't spoken instead looks to Coulson. "If you thought kidnapping my wife again was going to work out for you, it won't. Leave Phil while you still have a chance". Coulson's hand tightens on his gun. "You took her from me Ward, killed her just because you felt like it".

　

"People die in wars all the time, she was just a casualty. All of this is on you, if you hadn't of taken Skye from me Rosalind would still be alive". "I should of shot you when Garrett first told me you were Hydra". "Yes you should have, but you didn't". Ward strikes then, right before he reaches for May he gives Skye a look that tells her to take out Coulson. She doesn't get the chance.

　

Gun fire erupts around them and as soon as everyone is distracted she makes her escape, runs out of the area and down the street. She doesn't get very far, cuts through an alley only to be pulled into a nearby building with a strong pair of arms holding her close. She doesn't even have to look through the dark, the sun filtering through the dusty windows to know it's Ward. He's clutching her to his chest, looking down at her face with an almost painful expression. She doesn't know what to say. It feels as if it's been years instead of a week since she's seen him, her hands move against her will and run up the length of his shirt before resting on his shoulders.

　

They've been in this position countless times, him running after her when she's left him. Now would be the moment where he asks her when she's coming back and she'll make a witty comment before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him. But it's different now, the atmosphere is not a welcoming one, Grant is hurting and she can see it in his eyes.

　

She's wounded him, something she swore she'd never do. After they got married she promised Ward she wouldn't leave him again no matter how bad things got. And he believed her, she broke that promise. "Grant I"- He cuts her off his mouth covering hers, his hands sliding farther down her waist until they drift along the back of her knees.

　

Lifts her legs until they're wrapped around his waist, he turns so she's pressed up against the wall. "What are you doing?" She's breathless her hands clawing at his back when he bites down on her collarbone, his tongue drifting across her skin. He finally lifts his face from her chest to look in her eyes, Skye doesn't detect a hint of any kind of emotion. His eyes are just dark and wide, soaking in her flushed cheeks and shortness of breath.

　

"Why did you leave?" Ward doesn't give her a chance to answer, his lips are warm and rough against hers. It isn't until one of his hands are inside her dress drifting past her hips that she gets it, understands why he's doing this. He's manipulating her to get what he wants. Information."Why did you leave?" He asks again, smiles against her shoulder when her breath hitches as his fingers continue their path down her flesh.

　

"I, I can't". He's kissing her again, her neck, her face his lips full of heat when he shifts her dress so her chest is fully exposed to him. "You can tell me, whatever it is". He murmurs into the valley between her breasts, her nails scraping through his short hair. Skye can't find it in herself to care why he's reacting to her this way, all she can focus on is his palm between her thighs and the stars she's beginning to see behind closed eye lids. Her hormones are racing out on control and when the building starts to shake violently Ward has to brace both of them against the wall.

　

"Skye". He breathes her name, his face pressed against her neck. She starts crying. Guilty tears fall into his cheek startling both of them because Skye is by no means an emotional person. She's only cried in front of him a handful of times. "Skye?" He shouldn't try to comfort her because he's still so angry, but he can't stand to see her cry. She's telling him she's sorry and then removing herself from him. He's losing her. Ward reaches for her and she stumbles back, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to get away from him. She turns and flies out of the building, Shield is nowhere in sight.

　

She's about to leave the alley when a car squeals to a stop at the end and Kebo jumps out of the drivers seat. "You alright?" He asks her, putting his hands on her shoulders as soon as she's close to him. "Yeah I'm fine. What the hell is going on? How did Shield and Ward find me?" "I don't know about Shield but once you landed on their radar Ward knew almost immediately". Skye takes a moment to collect herself, takes deep breaths through her nose. "I can't stay here". Kebo hands her a set of keys, "you didn't tell him did you?" Skye shakes her head.

　

"He's going crazy Quake". "Don't start. Do you think this is easy for me?" Skye looks over her shoulder for any sign of Ward, there's nothing. "I'll call you as soon as I can". Kebo nods before hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. "Be careful Quake, the tracker on the car has been disabled. Let me know as soon as your safe". She heads to the car and asks where Coulson is. "On the other side of town, you have a small window. I'll keep Ward busy". "Thank you". She climbs into the car and Kebo smiles at her, "you know I'd do anything for you".

　

Skye leaves him alone, unaware that Ward has seen their exchange, and his mind is going to place full of jealousy and anger. Kebo gets the phone from is pocket to call Ward, only to have the man in question meet him at the mouth of the alley Skye just fled from. "You alright boss?" "Fine. What the hell are you doing out here? Shield is getting away". Kebo scratches the back of his head and follows Ward back to the SUV they drove in on. Unaware of the storm he's about to face.

　

After another brief fight between Shield and Hydra, Coulson retreats. Both Bobbi and Hunter are severely injured, May took a shot to the shoulder. Mack and a few other agents were knocked out cold because of Elizabeth, who is now sitting by herself in the back seat of Ward's car. ''So was that a win for us? Why did Skye run away?'' Ward clenches his fists on the steering wheel and doesn't respond.

　

He had Skye, had her right in front of him and he just let her go. Why didn't he fight for her? Why didn't he chase after her, why did he let Kebo help her leave him again? Ward can still taste her on his lips, feel her skin beneath his hands. He really didn't plan to ambush her like that but once he saw her with Coulson something just snapped. He wanted her and he knows how she responds to him, all he needed was a few more seconds and she would of spilled why she left.

　

Was it unfair? Probably. Should he have used his wife's feelings, his body to manipulate her? No. Was it the most mature thing to do? Not by any means. Only a small part of him wanted information, the other part wanted her so badly it was hard to breathe. Now his head is reeling on that scene between her and Kebo, his mind thinking of different scenarios he doesn't like.

　

Ward has never worried about Skye and Kebo's relationship, they've always been friends. Kebo is still so in love with Lauren and obviously Skye was never interested in their head of security that way. But Ward has always been insecure, never thought he deserved Skye. So he's starting to replay every interaction between his wife and Kebo, he's starting to doubt everything. Something he doesn't like to do.

　

''Boss what are you doing?'' Kebo asks when Ward pulls over on the side of the highway. ''Get out of the car''. Is all Grant says before exiting himself and Kebo follows suit. The sun is hot on their faces as the two men stand in the grass and stare at each other. ''Everything alright robot?'' Kebo never sees it coming, Ward's fist hits him square in the jaw. ''Boss what the hell?'' Elizabeth and a few Hydra agents crowd around them, more to see how this plays out than to stop them from killing each other.

　

''Where is she?'' Ward punches Kebo again and he lands flat on his back in the dirt. ''Who?'' ''Skye''. Kebo spits the blood from his mouth and stands. ''What the hell are you talking about?'' The man in front of Kebo is one he hardly recognizes, he's so full of hurt and anger it's nothing like Grant Ward. ''You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw you two in the alley''. Kebo's eyes widen for a second, that's when Ward knows he's hiding something.

　

''Is that what this is about? Skye? You're off your rocker super spy''. ''Tell me what you know''. ''I don't know anything!'' ''You're lying''. Everything about Ward in this moment screams he's out for blood and he won't stop until he gets it. Kebo sighs and runs his thumb along his lower lip. ''You helped her leave me, didn't you? You know exactly what she's been keeping from me''. ''Ward I swear I don't know what she's up to''.

　

''Did you forget I can tell when you're lying? Just tell me Kebo, now''. ''Or what? We both know you're not going to shoot me, what are you going to torture the information out of me?'' Ward bites the inside of his cheek. Another thought occurs to Kebo as to why exactly Grant might be reacting this way, and much to everyone's surprise he starts laughing. Doubling over in the grass tears streaming down his face, laughing. ''Oh my god you're so stupid''.

　

Ward crosses his arms, his feet apart. ''Do you think I'm sleeping with your wife? Is that what you think you saw in the alley back there?'' Grant is silent and Kebo gapes at him, this news hurts him more than Ward punching him in the face. ''Do you really think I'd do that to you? You are all I have, I would never betray you Ward. You know Lauren is my only love''. Kebo's fingers drift down his chest to the tattoo of his dead lover.

　

The two of them stare at each other, emotions are plain on Kebo's face and Ward believes him. ''You're right. I'm sorry''. They both let out a sigh and Ward hugs his friend briefly, shakes his hand. ''You're pathetic when she's gone, you know that?'' ''Yeah''. ''So does this mean I get a free pass to punch you in the face? Because I think you deserve it''. ''Don't push your luck''. Like none of this happened they move back to the SUV.

　

''You know where she is''. It's not a question, Kebo looks away as they start driving again. ''You helped her leave me, why?'' All Ward gets as an aswer is silence. ''Kebo you have to tell me, she's my wife. Is she in trouble? Did I do something to upset her? She promised she'd never leave me again, as my friend you need to give me some answers''. Kebo shakes his head and puts on sunglasses so Ward can't see his eyes. ''Can't do that super spy''.

　

Ward sighs in frustration. ''And why not?'' ''I promised her I wouldn't''. What could be so horrible that both Skye and his best friend can't tell him? What the hell is going on? ''Kebo I don't care what you promised her, if something is going on she's my wife, you have to tell me. I told you a few weeks ago that I expect you to tell me if there's something wrong with her. I'm her husband don't you think I deserve to know?'' Ward doesn't have to be looking at him to know there's a war going on in Kebo's head right now.

　

''Oh bloody hell, she's going to kill me''. ''No she won't. Tell me''. With a sigh of defeat and his head resting on the window of the car, Kebo tells Grant where Skye is. That he did indeed help her leave him. Kebo doesn't mention the baby for obvious reasons, that's not his story to tell. When he's done Grant turns the car around and heads back to the small town they just left, he isn't leaving this place until Skye is with him. They need to have a long conversation.

　

The first thing Skye does when she makes it back home after she's ditched the car, is take a freezing cold shower. She can still feel Ward everywhere and it's making everything difficult. The cool water helps, she dresses quickly and heads into the kitchen. Makes a hot cup of tea before weighing her options. Shield was here which means if they wanted to track her down to this location it wouldn't be too hard. That also goes for Ward, she can't stay here.

　

Which is a shame because Skye was starting to get comfortable here, she's even hung a few wind chimes to sway in the breeze on the porch. She pushes thoughts of Ward out of her brain and starts packing her things. She's wearing one of Ward's henleys, it still smells like him. She inhales the fabric, closes her eyes. It doesn't help on the trying to forget what happened an hour ago. She knows he was just playing her, part of her doesn't care.

　

She misses him so much it hurts. Which is stupid, she shouldn't complain here. She's the one who left him, left all of it behind. If anyone is allowed to be hurt and devastated here it's Ward, not her. She's the one who abandoned him without a goodybe, gave up her wedding rings so easily like it meant nothing. Skye couldn't look at those rings every day and not feel sinking guilt in her chest, that's why she set them down on the counter.

　

It's dusk by the time she's got everything together and it's worn her out. She lays on the couch fully prepared to rest her eyes for a few minutes. She's asleep in seconds, curled up in the throw pillows dead to the world. So of course she doesn't hear the front door open, doesn't hear the silent foot steps that pad across the floor. Has no idea that Grant is leaning over the back of the couch watching her sleep.

　

Grant observes the small house with distaste, it doesn't scream Skye. He sees bags at the end of the hallway, she was about to leave. If he had arrived perhaps a few minutes later or half an hour, he could have lost her again. He still doesn't know why she left, Kebo just told him this was where she was currently staying. He does notice there's a picture of him resting on the mantel and despite himself his smiles slightly. Smug.

　

He walks around the house checking on the safety and stability of it, frowns when he's met with all kinds of red flags. One out of the two windows is broken, the back door doesn't have a lock. Would she really rather live here than with him? What did he do that was so awful? The thoughts are screaming in his brain all sounding like John, that he'll never be good enough. When he's satisifed with his inspection he takes a seat on the end of the couch, waits for her to wake.

　

Skye comes to twenty minutes later, stretches her limbs and rubs her eyes. It takes her a lot longer to realize he's there than normal, she gasps and jumps out of her skin when she sees him sitting there. ''What are you''- ''You know Skye this running away from me isn't going to work. I'm tired of it''. ''How did you find me?'' ''Why does it matter?'' She gets off the couch and stands in front of him. ''I want you to leave''. He rises to his full height. ''Why?''

　

Skye gets into a defensive posture and crosses her arms. ''Every time we have a problem you leave. I put up with it for a long time but I'm done, you promised you wouldn't after we were married Skye''. ''I know''. ''So why did you? What did I do that was so horrible you couldn't stand it?'' Skye rubs her hands together, won't meet his eyes. ''We have to talk about this''. ''No we don't''. Skye walks around him and into the kitchen.

　

''What happened to Coulson and May?'' ''Don't change the subject, I came here to talk about us not Shield''. She scoffs and pours out her tea. ''That's a first''. ''What's a first?'' ''You talking about something other than Shield, that's all you care about these days''. ''We're at war Skye, what am I supposed to do?'' ''A war you started Grant! Things wouldn't of turned out this way if you didn't freak out and start killing everyone''.

　

''I was defending you! Coulson wasn't going to get away with hurting you. What the hell is wrong with you? You used to want this war, you wanted to see Shield burn''. She shrugs, ''not anymore''. ''Why? What changed?'' Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kebo drift through the window. The small house shakes, ''so that's how you found me? Kebo told you. What else did he say?'' Ward doesn't understand why her expression suddenly turns frantic.

　

He starts putting the pieces together after that. Did Skye leave him because of what he's been doing to Shield? If so that's not the only reason, she's clearly hiding something. He studies her face carefully, notices how pale and withdrawn she's become, she's shaking. ''Skye what aren't you telling me?'' Her eyes snap over to him, he can feel the fear rolling off her in waves.

　

Grant approaches her slowly like she's a caged animal about to pounce. He's still so angry with her, for giving up on them. But he can deal with that later, right now she looks as if she's about to fall over. She chews on her lip, her brain screaming at her over and over to just tell him. Why is she so afraid? He's here, she's not going to get out of here without telling him the truth.

　

''Tell me Skye, please it's killing me''. Will this change things? She left him thinking that telling him she was pregnant wasn't going to make him stop. He was killing off agents left and right, putting them and her people in danger. Coulson is still out for Ward's head, that won't change just because she's pregnant. They are all still in danger, no one is out of the woods yet. This thing between Ward and Coulson is only going to end when one of them is dead.

　

''Tell him Quake''. Skye looks up to find Kebo has entered the house and is leaning against the doorway. Ward looks back and forth between them, hurt dripping off him. ''Skye, please''. Ward is begging her with wide eyes, he's reached her by now, one hand out in front of him reaching for her. Skye closes her eyes, swallows her fear. Takes a deep breath. She can do this, it's just Grant. Her husband, this is his child too. She opens her eyes and wipes her face.

　

''I'm pregnant''.

　

The house is so quiet they all hear Ward's sharp intake of breath.

　

Skye takes his out stretched hand, warm against her ice skin. Waits for a response to fall off his lips, it never does.


	24. Try To Ignore All This Blood On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Skye and Ward be able to work things out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, I love how this ends.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and encouraged.

Ward doesn't actually speak for a full two minutes. Just stands in front of Skye open mouthed, his hand in hers slightly shaking. "Grant say something, please". It's Skye's tone that does him in, she's afraid. Of him? Of the situation? Did she leave him because she didn't trust him with their child? He swallows loudly, looking out of place and sad. Skye doesn't know what to say, shouldn't he be happy about this? She understands the circumstances they are under but shouldn't here smiling right now? Doing something other than staring at her like she just killed someone.

　

"You're pregnant". He says finally and she squeezes his hand. "Yeah I am". "That's why you left, because you didn't feel safe with me? You thought I couldn't protect you?" "That's not"- "You're pregnant with my child and you just disappeared, how could you do that to me Skye?" "Because you were going to get us"- "You gave up on us". He lets go of her hand and glares down at her. "You weren't going to come back". "Ward please just"- He takes a step away from her, like he doesn't recognize her.

　

"You were never going to let me see my son or daughter". Skye leans against the counter and crosses her arms, guilt and shame starting to eat at her. "What was I supposed to do Grant? I couldn't stay while you"- He cuts her off with a wave of his hand and she clenches her jaw. "Do you want this to be over? Are you done?" Kebo steps in at that, telling Ward he needs to cool off before he says something he regrets.

　

"Did you know about this? That she's pregnant?" "Sir I"- "You lied to me, you said you had no idea what was going on with her". Grant looks in between them and can't believe what he's hearing. They lied to him, conspired against him. Kebo seeing the direction Ward's thoughts are going holds his palms out in front of his chest, "boss just let me explain". "Explain what? You helped my pregnant wife leave me". Grant turns away from them, paces the small living room. They don't have time for this, Skye was right about one thing they need to leave. Shield could be on their trail right now, she isn't safe here.

　

"Kebo pull the car around and get then plane ready, we need to be out of here in five minutes". Kebo says nothing and nods, glances at Skye before walking out of the front door. "You're leaving?" Ward turns to see Skye with tears in her eyes, both hands flat on her belly and something inside him aches. She's the mother of his child, something he didn't know he wanted until it was right in front him. He falls even more in love with her, despite everything. "We are". She raises an eyebrow, "was that a question?" "Skye you were right to leave, Shield could be on their way. It's time to stop running from me and let me help you". She starts shaking her head, backing away from him.

　

Ward walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, her skin is like ice. It reminds them both of what happened earlier and against her judgement Skye leans her face up close to his, he has a habit of overwhelming her. "I'm not going anywhere with you". "And when did you start believing I can't protect you?" She registers the hurt in his voice. "Since you starting caring more about this war with Coulson than about me". He looks at her in that way of his, like he can see her very soul, it cuts away at her defenses like it always has.

　

Before he can say anything Kebo comes back and tells them they're ready to go. Grant releases her, steps away. "Quake what do you want to do?" Kebo gives her a look that says if need be, he'll get her out of here either way. All of her plans in this moment are shot it seems, the almost two weeks of her leaving were for nothing. Was all of this just a waste of time? All of this planning, all of this hurt she spread around, was it just unnecessary? They still have so much to discuss and Ward has made no promises to stop doing what he's doing.

　

Is it the better option sticking it out alone if Ward puts them all in danger? Yes. But now that he knows, isn't it selfish of her to keep her child away from its father? "You're not keeping my child from me Skye, no matter what happens between us I refuse to let that happen". They stare at each for a second, Kebo is the one who cracks first. "For the love of god Skye just get in the car before I shoot both of you for being so damn stubborn". They share a look and Ward takes a step to the door.

　

Skye doesn't say a word, just gathers the bags in the hall and walks out the door. Slams it shut. ''Well that went well''. Ward just glares at Kebo before following her out. Once they file into the car Skye in the back seat and Ward and Kebo in the front, awkward silence is high in the air. Skye is making it perfectly clear that she does not want to be here and Grant's anger is filling up the entire small space. The radio is turned on to try and relieve some tension but it's futile.

　

''Where are we going?'' ''Safe house in Germany''. ''And then?'' ''Then we're going to sit down and discuss what you want''. Skye glares at the back of Ward's head. ''Think I made my intention clear on what I wanted Grant''. He turns to look at her, his face that stupid blank stare she hates. ''That you want us to be over?'' ''I didn't say that''. ''Your actions speak otherwise''. They lock gazes for a moment before Skye looks out the window. Ward sighs and does the same.

　

Eventually Skye falls asleep, her head resting against the seat belt. ''Is she sleeping?'' ''I don't know Ward why don't you look? Since I am kind of driving at the moment''. Ward glances back his wife, her eyes shut and face free of worry lines. ''I should punch you in the face again''. Kebo's hands tighten on the steering wheel and he doesn't respond. ''Why did you help her leave me? Why didn't you say anything?'' ''Ward I really don't think I should get involved''.

　

''You're already involved you idiot, tell me everything, now''. Kebo checks to make sure Skye is still under before he says anything. ''She told me not to tell you''. ''Why?'' ''Boss I really think you should be talking to Skye about this''. ''Kebo if you don't start talking I'm going to throw you out of this car''. ''So violent''. Ward gives him a look and Kebo sighs. ''Skye told me she was pregnant as soon as she found out a few weeks ago''. ''Why didn't she say anything?''

　

''She was scared''. ''Of what?'' ''You''. This visibly upsets Ward, he runs a hand over his jaw and blinks several times to process the information. ''Why would she be afraid of me?'' ''You really have no idea why in the world she'd leave you like that? Can't think of one thing?'' ''I didn't do anything wrong, I would never put her in danger she knows that''. ''Ward we're in the middle of a war, she had no idea the lengths you'd go to to win it''.

　

The fog of confusion lifts over him and he gets it, understands why all of this happened. ''She was trying to protect our child from me''. Kebo glances at him from the corner of his eye, ''not exactly you, but the situation. If she told you before hand would you really want your son or daughter to be born into something like this? It would be in constant danger having two parents as the heads of Hydra, Skye left because she wanted a different life for her kid''.

　

Ward takes a moment to compse himself. ''Without me, she wanted a different life without me''. ''Robot I really don't think she was going to be gone for good, I believe that when things settled down like when Coulson was dead, she'd come back. In her mind she was giving her child the best chance''. ''Do you agree with her?'' ''Yes and no. I helped her because I do think it was the right thing to do in a way, but at the same time I think she should have told you and you two could have worked things out together''.

　

It's a full half hour before Ward speaks again. ''We need to get her to a secure location, after we leave Germany we need to get off the grid''. ''What about Shield?'' ''We have a few days until they regroup and strike again, we'll be ready when that happens''. ''Boss we don't have a lot of rescources left Shield sucked us dry''. ''We have enough to finish this''. ''And when exactly will that be?'' ''When I'm looking down at Coulson's dead body''.

　

The night is closing in around them as they go over a bridge, a dark lake below them. There are not many cars on the long stretch of cement and Ward's eyes are beginning to close, the late hour catching up to him. ''You know she would have stayed if she had any other choice''. Grant doesn't have a response to that, leans around to find Skye still fast asleep. She's curled up on her side, her head against the window. Bright head lights flood the windshield.

　

Ward doesn't even suspect anything out of the ordinary, there's only one other vehicle on the road coming in the opposite direction. Grant slips his eyes closed, on the brink of sleep himself. And then he feels it. The impact as it hits them, the car spinning out of control. Kebo reaching for him and then trying to get to Skye. Ward takes one look behind him before his head smashes into glass, he's out cold. The car flies over the guard rail at full speed, crashing into the lake.

　

Coulson lifts his face from his own steering wheel. ''Phil you okay?'' ''Fine May, you're sure that was Ward?'' ''Affirmative, you hit him right on target. Stand by we're coming right now''. Coulson stumbles out of his vehicle just as Ward's car sinks into the water below them, it disappears from view. The moon settliing on the now quiet body of water, the air is cold. It wasn't by chance he ran into the Director of Hydra, they'd been tracking Skye this entire time.

　

May pulls up next to him, checks him over for injuries while Bobbi and Hunter walk down to the lake. ''Sir how long do you want us to wait to check for a body?'' ''Give it a few minutes, want to make sure he's dead before we get his body''.

　

Skye's lungs are on fire.

　

She can't think.

　

Her mouth and eyes sting she can't see a thing.

　

It's dark.

　

Cold.

　

Her head feels like it's filled with fire and iron.

　

No oxygen enters her lungs, her brain is screaming screaming but she can't give it what it wants.

　

She's going down.

　

Down.

　

Down.

　

There's pressure on her hand and she's being lifted off somewhere to something.

　

There are bright lights hovering, waiting and calling to her.

　

Weights settle on her chest, once, twice, three times.

　

Suddenly her eyes spring open and she winces at the pain. ''Skye? Quake can you hear me?'' Water fills every hole and she starts coughing, dry heaving into the ground until she can breathe. It takes her a moment to register the cold, the pain all over. Her vision clears, her ears start to work again with a pop. There are voices, a heavy arm draped over her body. What happened? Where is she? Is Grant okay? Is she?

　

''Get them up, ICE him make sure he stays down''. ''Don't touch her''. Skye recognizes Kebo's voice, the warning inside of it. A shot goes off and a body slumps beside her, she rolls her head to find Kebo with a blue mark on his white shirt. Lights flood her again, she squints, everything feels as if it's on fire. ''Thought you could get away that easily Daisy?'' She tries to hiss Coulson's name, call on her powers but all stays silent. Black spots begin to form in the back of her sight.

　

She's suddenly yanked off the ground, thrown over a strong shoulder. She tries to scream to be careful but doesn't even know if she should. What happened? Wasn't she just in a car? Why is blood filling her mouth, why does her entire body ache and crack like she's broken everything? They toss her in the back of a SUV, she doesn't even attempt to fight. Kebo is next to her but there's no sign of Ward. Panic ices her veins, is he alright? What did they do to him?

　

The only thing she thinks about until her head slumps against the cold floor is Ward, their child. Skye doesn't think they're all going to make it out of Shield alive.

　

''Quake? Wake up, I need you to wake up love. That's it there you go, open your eyes for me''. ''Popeye? What happened?'' Skye sits up and blinks slowly, winces when all her nerves shriek in anguish. They're in a dark room with one table and a cot, it's freezing. Her teeth are chattering when she looks around for Grant, but it's just her and Kebo in here. ''Where's Grant?'' ''I have no idea, I woke up a few minutes ago. It's just us''. Skye puts a hand to her pounding head.

　

''What the hell happened?'' ''Coulson and his monster Shield car ran us off the road, we went into the lake. I got you and Ward out, he was unconscious, must of hit his head. You have a split lip, a mild head injury that's been stitched up and a sprained foot. Otherwise you seem fine''. ''How do you know that?'' ''The two scientists Ward is fond of came and checked you over, I pretended to still be out of it''. ''Are you hurt?'' ''I'm good, just a few scrapes''.

　

The door opens and Skye closes her eyes, relaxes her body. ''What about Daisy?'' ''Wait for her to wake up and then we'll question her''. ''Coulson Ward isn't talking''. ''I don't expect him to, he knows exactly how interrogations work he won't say a thing''. ''So how do we make him?'' ''We have the perfect leverage here, his wife. He'll live long enough to see her suffer''. The room shakes at this, and Skye opens her eyes, caught.

　

Coulson and May are leaning in the doorway. ''May take her to see Ward, he'll be dead soon enough''. Kebo protests and fights against the restrains on his arms and legs, it's no use. The Calvary hauls her to her feet and drags her through a hallway in what she assumes is the Bus Grant was on while he was undercover. They walk her into a stark white room she blinks and there's Ward. Looking half alive, clinging to the chair he's locked into.

　

May places Skye in the seat across from him, chain her in a similiar fashion before leaving them alone. The gauntlets are back on her wrists and Skye wonders where Shield managed to get a pair of these, if they were studying just Inhumans or her. ''Grant?'' His face is smeared with blood, it's in his hair and all over his clothes. From the accident or Shield? ''Skye''. His eyes meet hers, his cheeks are slightly swollen, his right eye puffy and dark.

　

''What the hell did they do to you?'' ''Are you alright? Is the baby?'' She shakes her head, doesn't feel the tears as they fall on her face. ''I don't know, I don't know anything Ward''. He longs to reach out and touch her, his anger at her no longer mattering at this moment in time. He should lie to her, tell her everything is going to be alright. But he has a bad feeling about this, his injuries from the car accident plus the ones May gave him while he was tied up and defenseless are biting back.

　

''Grant I am so sorry I never should have left you''. ''I know why you did. While I'm still angry about it I can't fault you for it, you had a good reason. I was in over my head, I put all of us in danger. I'm sorry sweetheart that I made you choose''. ''You should hate me''. He smiles, blood forming in his teeth. ''Never. Skye I''- ''We're going to get out of here and when we do we can fight about this until we can't breathe''. He gives her a sultry look, which he shouldn't be able to perfect in his current state but he does so nonetheless.

　

''Can we go back to Italy?'' She asks him after a while, it's getting harder for him to breathe. ''After the baby is born I want to go back, rent out that apartment we stayed in by the gardens. It was so beautiful there''. ''Whatever you want Skye''. His eyes start to droop and Skye panics, starts yelling his name. ''I'm fine, I'm fine''. ''Grant this marriage is far from over, okay? I need you to know that. How badly are you injured? You're going to be okay right?''

　

The lie is on the tip of his tongue, he almosts tells her he's going to be fine. But he's in a bad spot, he can't get out of these steel chains. He's got no weapon, his arms and legs are bound so tight his limbs are starting to go numb. He's a sitting duck. ''Skye Coulson has wanted me dead for a long time''. Denial comes to her quickly, she's shaking her head. ''He won't touch you, I'll find a way out of this''. He just looks at her like she put the life back in his chest.

　

May and Coulson walk into the room, eyes only for the man who betrayed them. ''You do realize you're not getting out of here alive don't you?'' Ward doesn't say a thing, just levels Coulson's stare. May is beside Skye's chair while Coulson stands in front of Ward, angling his body so Skye can see everything. ''You won't win Phil, give up''. ''From where I'm standing you have no chance of escaping from those chains, how exactly are you planning to save yourself?'' Ward spits blood on the Director's feet. ''I'm creative''.

　

Coulson turns his attention to Skye, May notices the way Ward tenses. ''Your husband is going to pay for all of his crimes, and so are you''. The room stays silent until Phil nods his head at May who moves to do something to Skye. ''She's pregnant''. They all freeze as one at the sound of Fitz's voice, May's hand that was heading for Skye's temple stops in it's tracks. ''Coulson you can't hurt her, she's pregnant''. Skye sobs in relief and Ward gives her a reassuring smile.

　

The baby is okay, he's okay. Now she just needs his father to hang on for a little bit longer. The Calvary takes a step back and both her and Coulson wear disgusted looks. ''I will do whatever you want, just don't hurt her''. ''Grant, don't''. The men ignore her. Coulson focuses back on Ward, remembering all the lies that came out of his mouth. Bitterness and hatred is all he feels now, he wants Ward to be put down. Never again to see the light of day.

　

''You betrayed my team, almost killed Fitz and Simmons. You're the Director of Hydra, you're the reason Shield fell. You don't deserve to live for that''. ''You tried to kill my wife, you'll pay for that''. Coulson smiles, ''I don't think I will. You've got nothing Ward''. Grant shifts his gaze to Skye as soon as he reads Coulson's face, his decision has been made. ''Skye don't look, close your eyes''. She jumps at this, her face pales. ''Coulson please don't, please don't hurt him''.

　

''He's all that I have, please don't. I'll give you anything''. But Coulson is far beyond logic, reason. Red covers his eyes, all he sees is Grant Ward. He's going to kill him. ''This is for everything you've done''. Phil's metal hand swings back and lands on Ward's chest with a loud crack. That's when Skye starts screaming. Begging him fighting with everything she has. She can hear everything, Grant's sharp intake of breath.

　

Her name broken on his mouth. Her teeth peel back the skin of her lips, her voice shakes from screaming so much. She can't exactly see what's happening anymore, all she register is the cries of pain coming from her husband and the overwhelming shaking she's creating. Her eyes are heavy with hot tears, she tastes blood sliding down her throat. Please please please let him be okay he can't he can't be dying she needs him she loves him Ward is everything all of her.

　

''Coulson!'' The voice in the doorway is vaguely familiar in a way but Skye can't bring herself to care who it might be. But he does make Phil stop his movements, take his hand off of Ward's chest. May and Phil turn to see a man with his arms crossed, one hand on the edge of his gun. ''What in the hell do you think you're doing?'' Coulson wipes the sweat from his brow, takes a step away from Grant and his wife, who hasn't stopped screaming her husband's name.

　

Looks at the man who walks into the room, takes command of the situation. ''Let the girl go''. May obliges and Skye falls to her knees, crawls over to Grant. ''Director Fury?'' May asks, catching herself. ''You might have to start calling me that again Melinda. I'm not sure Coulson is fit for the job anymore. Phil, in your office now. And if you lay one finger on that man I'll shoot you myself''. Fury whisks out of the room in a swirl of a leather duster and a frown.

　

They leave Skye alone, her hands clawing at Ward's chest. Checking for a pulse. Her sobs ripping and tearing out of her, the entire plane is filled with wailing. There isn't a single agent who can't hear it. She pulls at his face, his skin cool. Begs him screams for him to open his eyes to look at her he can't leave her she loves him she can't raise their child without him. Their baby needs his father and please please please Grant don't leave her here all alone.

　

His whiskey eyes remain shut. Skye can't breathe.

 

"Skye". Her hands are shaking and bruised as she cups his face. "I love you so much Grant, please please come back to me. I need you". 

 

All she she gets in response is his blood covering her fingers. 

 


	25. Beyond Your Darkness I'm Your Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Nick Fury want to save Ward of all people? Will Skye, Kebo and Grant all make it out of Shield alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave me a comment. They make my day.

"Coulson what in the hell are you doing?" Fury asks him as soon as they are in the safety of his office. Coulson takes a moment to process his actions, turns on the camera in the room where Skye and Ward are. She's still on the floor her head in Ward's lap, hands cupping his face. "Fury do you have any idea who that is? Why did you stop me?" The Shield agents look back at the video feed, May mutes the sound because the screaming still hasn't stopped. "I know damn well who that is Coulson".

　

"Grant Ward deserves to die. He's the Head of Hydra, the reason Shield fell. He tried to kill members of my team numerous times, he murdered Rosalind Price, he attacked Shield again and nearly destroyed us". Fury puts his hands on his hips, glares at his former agent. "And who's fault was that? I got word that the organization I trusted you with was failing, had to see for myself what was going on". Coulson shakes his head, "with all due respect sir I'm in charge here, I make the hard calls. Ward deserves what's coming to him, he needs to be put down".

　

"And who gave you the right to be judge jury and executioner?" "You did". Fury scoffs, "A good leader puts the needs of others before his own, you are being reckless. This need for revenge is leading you down a dark path Coulson, one I never intended you to go. You've changed". "I had to, the Hydra reveal changed everyone Fury not just me". "You're letting your emotions get the best of you Phil". Coulson gestures to the screen in front of them, "How can you say he doesn't deserve it? Grant Ward is a liar and a murderer".

　

"So is Romanoff and I gave her a second chance". "I'm not you Fury". "Clearly". May watches them with a scowl on her face, glances back at the video monitor and sees Fitz enter the room. "Why do you want to save him? It's his fault Shield fell, and his wife's". "The girl is pregnant Coulson, you even think about touching her I'll kill you myself. You've always been one to say everyone deserves a second chance, that each person is capable of being saved. Why not Grant Ward? Besides if my sources are correct it was you who started this war in the first place. You kidnapped the man's wife what did you expect him to do?"

　

Coulson sighs. "I can't just let them walk out of here. They're Hydra, we kill them the organization is dead". "You and I both know that's not true, one head always grows back. You're going to let that girl and her husband go, he's the father of her child for god sake. Are you really going to be the reason that kid grows up without a father?" May shrugs and mutters that it would probably be best, she's ignored.

　

"You've made this personal Coulson, before more of your people are slaughtered just end it. Stop. Let go of all that hate and anger, you say Grant Ward is a murderer if you do this aren't you just like him?" Coulson chews on this, walks the space of his office. Looks at the footage on the screen and winces. "He's a monster Fury". "So are all of us". When him and May turn, Nick Fury is gone. "What are you going to do Phil?" Coulson looks to May and gives her no answer.

　

The only thing Skye is aware of is the smell of blood and Ward's slow shallow breathing. She's unable to free him of his restrains, they are still prisoners here. She thought he was dead, that she'd lost him forever. From what she can gather his wounds from the car accident and what Coulson did to him are serious. He looks to have cracked a few ribs, brusing all over his face and hands. Skye can't lift up his shirt to inspect anything else but he doesn't look good.

　

''I'm so sorry Grant, please just hang on a little bit longer. I will get us out of here''. How exactly she's going to do that has yet to be discovered but she's working on it. The door opens and Skye gets into a defensive position, recognizes Fits as he walks towards them. ''Stay the hell away from us''. Skye warns through clenched teeth. ''I'm not going to hurt you''. ''Take one more step''- ''Look I hate Ward just as much as everyone else on this plane but he didn't deserve that''.

　

Fitz holds his hands up and comes up to her slowly. ''Are you alright?'' ''Just tell me if he's going to be okay. If you do anything other than help him I'll kill you''. Fitz doesn't respond just leans down to Ward's body, inspects his wounds. ''How bad is it?'' They turn to see Nick Fury breezing into the room, still looking every square inch like the Director of Shield. Skye had forgotten he was the reason Coulson stopped hurting Grant.

　

''Sir what are you doing here?'' ''Coulson can explain that to you. Skye are you alright?'' ''Why do you care about my husband? Why did you stop Coulson from killing him? Don't you know who he is?'' ''I'm fully aware what you and your husband are Mrs. Ward, but I do not agree with how Coulson handled the situation. When I heard what was going on between him and Ward I had to step in, someone had to stop this war before the world burned down''.

　

Skye has never met Fury, never cared too much about him. Was in fact a little relieved when she got wind he was dead, clearly he's alive and very well. ''He's going to be fine as long as he wraps his ribs and takes a few days rest''. Fitz informs them and Skye nods. Something passes along Fitz's face as he looks down at Ward. Perhpas he's remembering their time together on the Bus, when he trusted him with his life. Or maybe all he sees is the horrible things Grant has done, manye he wanted to be the one who killed him and not Coulson.

　

Or possibly he just misses his friend, the person he believed Ward was. The expression fades quickly, he takes the gauntlets off Skye's wrists and the room is caught in a wave of her powers. Fitz leaves after that not looking back. Fury and Skye unwrap the chains on Ward, support his weight between them and head for the door. ''My friend is being held here too, we need to get to him''. ''Already released him, he's got a quin juet ready for you''.

　

''Why are you helping us? You should hate us for everything we stand for. You dedicated your entire life to Shield, a man like that doesn't help a man like Ward''. Fury looks at her, wisdom full in his face, he's seen too much, lost too many lives. ''I read your husband's file. I know that not all of this was entirely his fault, I know about Garrett. I'm nit defending his actions but Coulson did take the woman he loved, I'd react in a similar fashion if I was Ward''.

　

Skye doesn't know what to say to this. If Fury of all people can understand, why can't Coulson? She could really care less if Shield forgives Ward or not, in fact all she wants to do is rip everyone in this building into pieces. Wants to find Coulson and rip his heart out. But after everything all the blood shed and bullets, Skye knows that Ward cares about these people. He wasn't supposed to get attatched but he did anyway, just like with her.

　

Grant is not a monster, he is the best person she knows. The love of her life, her best friend. There is a whole list of things Skye regrets, leaving him as many times as she has is on the top. She wasted so much time running scared instead of facing their problems head on. She almost lost him today, never again to hear his voice or feel his lips in her hair. What would she have done? How could she possibly raise their child alone?

　

Fury leads her to a quin jet and there is Kebo, who sighs in relief when he spots her and sprints over to them. ''Quake is he going to be okay?'' ''Just get him on the jet''. Kebo takes Ward from them, nods in thanks at Fury and gets Ward to safety. Skye turns to the former Director of Shield, ''thank you for getting us out and saving him''. ''Everyone deserves a second chance Mrs. Ward''. Skye cocks her head to the side, knows she doesn't have a lot of time but asks anyway.

　

''You don't remember me do you?'' Fury smiles at her, ''of course I do Quake''. ''I should kill you for sending all those agents after me'''. ''But you won't. I'm sorry about that, I've come to see the error of my ways''. ''Can you guarantee Coulson won't come after us again?'' ''No I can't. But if it happens I can send someone to get his head back on straight''. ''Bruce Banner?'' ''No. Steve Rogers''. ''If Captain America knew about Coulson's dark deeds he would punch him in the face''.

　

Fury chuckles, ''you're probably right. Now go, I've held off Coulson long enough''. Skye leaves him and boards the jet, closes the hatch and doesn't look back. ''Was that a dream or did Nick Fury just save our asses?'' Kebo asks when Skye finishes strapping Ward in and comes to sit next to him in the cock pit. ''Nope that was real''. ''Are you sure? Why would he want to help us? We're Hydra, literally everything he hates''. ''He said he believes everyone deserves a second chance''.

　

''Huh. interesting. Quake when do we ever get this lucky? I mean Fury of all people swoops in and saves us from Coulson''. She has the energy to chuckle, ''I have no idea''. ''Are you alright? The baby?'' ''We're fine''. She puts a hand on her belly, angles her head to check on Grant. ''We're all going to be just fine''. The sun is starting to rise and Skye stares out into the clouds, absorbs the beauty of it all. They made it out alive and that's all she cares about.

　

Ward wakes in bits and pieces. Registers the soft sheets beneath his skin, the body that he has no doubt in Skye's resting into his side. Feels her chest rise and fall against him, smells her shampoo. Opens his eyes to a white ceiling, hardly any light floods the room they are in. Which he immediately recognizes as the safe house in Montana. He looks down to see Skye with her arms around him, she's fast asleep. Ward takes stock of his injuries, not too bad.

　

There's a massive cluster of bruises along the center of his chest, his ribs have been wrapped tight. His shoulders are stiff as is his neck, everything else seems alright. He shifts Skye off of him, covers her with the blanket before getting up. Tests his weight on his feet, he can walk just fine. Exits the room and leaves the door half open in case Skye wakes before he gets back. ''So strangest thing happened''. Kebo says from his position on the couch as he's flipping through TV channels.

　

''What?'' Ward sits beside him and takes the offered bottle of water. ''First off, how are you feeling?'' ''Fine. You?'' ''Decent, whiskey helps. You were out cold for most of the action boss, guess how we got out of Shield in one piece?'' ''I''- ''I'll tell you, Nick Fury''. Ward is surprised, more than surprised really, shocked. ''Why would he do that? How did he know we were there?'' Kebo then dives into the story as they pass the alcohol between them.

　

''So what now boss? What are you going to do?'' Ward glances at the bedroom door, ''Skye and I need to talk''. ''True''. ''Do you think she'll leave me?'' Kebo sighs softly. ''I don't know robot, I can't answer that. I hope not, but you need to go ask her yourself''. It's then that Skye wakes, calls out for him. Ward stands, claps Kebo on the shoulder and walks in the bedroom. Skye is sitting up against the head baord curled tightly into the dark blue blanket.

　

''Hey''. ''Hi''. He joins her and looks down at her slightly bruised face. ''Are you alright?'' ''I'm good, you're the one we need to worry about''. ''I'm fine Skye''. ''Do you need anything? Pain medicine?'' ''I'm okay, I promise''. The air is heavy between them, unspoken words and hurt hang around in the space left between them. ''So we should probably talk about what we're going to do next''. Skye starts, not looking at him.

　

''I think we should be done with Hydra''. Ward has been thinking the same thing, and the idea scares him. What is he supposed to do then? He doesn't think he can function without a gun in his hands, not being able to give orders or have missions to distract him from the ghosts of his past. Skye knowing the direction his thoughts are going wraps herself around him. ''It'll be okay Grant. I promise I will help you, I won't abandon you''.

　

''You're staying?'' ''I never should have left in the first place''. ''You had every right to, I was going to get us all killed. That's why you had Talbot take the Inhumans isn't it? Because you didn't trust me with them''. ''I'm not going to apologize for that''. ''Not asking you to, it was the right thing to do. I got so wrapped up in this thing I put it first instead of you. And I'm sorry about that, I'm sorry you didn't think you had any other choice than to run''.

　

''I should have told you about the baby, I'm sorry Grant''. For the first time he reacts to this, his entire face lights up. He pulls her to him, mindful of her injuries and kisses her hair. ''We're going to have a baby''. ''Yeah we are''. He slides his hands down to her stomach, she places hers over his fingers and smiles. He's wearing his wedding ring still. At the sight of it Skye starts crying, turns in his arms and starts frantically apologizing to him, peppering his skin with warm slow kisses.

　

''It's okay Skye''. He rubs her back and she's telling him that it's not okay that she doesn't deserve him, he's too good and she's awful. ''You're not awful''. She disagrees and continues saying how sorry she is, growing more upset and disgusted with herself each passing minute. Grant softly pulls her face up to him, his fingers under her chin. ''I forgive you Skye''. ''You shouldn't''. ''Too bad''. He kisses her nose, buries his face in her hair.

　

They stay like that for a little while longer, until she begins to apologize for leaving her wedding rings. ''Why did you?'' ''Because I wouldn't be able to look at them without thinking about you. Grant you have every right to be angry with me, to yell at me. Go ahead''. ''I'm not going to yell at you. Skye we both made mistakes here''. ''I would have come back Grant''. ''You always do''. Skye grabs his face and looks deeply into his warm whiskey eyes.

　

''I promise you I will never leave you again. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you''. ''You don't have to''- She covers his mouth with her own, he smiles against her lips. Ward's hands drift back down to her stomach, they stay there. When Skye breaks away for air Grant shifts them so she's on her back and he's above her. She complains that he shouldn't be doing that because of his injuries but he doesn't listen.

　

Lifts up her shirt and kisses her skin. She shivers, wraps her arms around his neck. He pauses his movements just below her belly button, his hands on her hips. He starts whispering into her skin to their baby, telling him or her how much he loves them. That he will always be here to protect them, that no one will hurt them, that their mother is the best person he's ever known. That he wouldn't be here without her and she willl love them all unconditionally.

　

Skye is crying again, running her fingers along the nape of his neck. ''I love you''. He looks up at her and gives her one of those smiles. The breath taking kind, the kind so full of joy and peace no words are needed to express the kind of happiness inside. ''I love you Skye. Thank you for everything you've given me, for givng me my son or daughter''. She pulls his face back to her lips and they are lost in each other. Don't even realize the door has been left open.

　

Needless to say Kebo is scarred for life and he has to leave the house entirely.

　

*

　

Skye rocks back and forth in the plush soft rocking chair. The small warm bundle in her arms is fast asleep, holding one of Skye's pinky in her small little hands. Penelope Anne Ward is a month old today, Skye leans down to kiss her smooth tiny nose. Motherhood is by far the hardest thing Skye has ever faced, bullets and blood have nothing on her these days. But it's all worth it, all the sleepless nights she's had and those still to come are all worth it. She wouldn't trade this life for the one she had before.

　

Her and Ward got out of Hydra a month after Fury saved them from Shield. It was an easy and necessary choice and Skye was able to adjust easily. Grant is used to adapting, conditioned to do it without question. For the past nine months he's been the perfect house husband, catering to her every need. But in the beginning Skye could see he was struggling. It's been years since he didn't have an OP to take on or a gun ready in his palm.

　

After a while they worked out a routine and he's getting better. Penelope helps, Ward of course adores her. He can always get her to stop crying, she falls asleep instantly on his chest. Fatherhood brought another side to him Skye had never seen before. ''Hey baby''. Skye smiles up at Ward as he enters the nursery, walks over to them slowly with a bright smile. ''Hey''. He kisses her quickly and looks down at his daughter. ''Want me to take her?'' ''Sure''.

　

Skye leans back against the chair and grins lovingly at the scene before her. Ward protectively curling Penelope to him, she looks so small in his arms. ''And how's my favorite girl doing today?'' ''Finally got her to sleep ten minutes ago, she drank her whole bottle''. ''You did? That's my girl''. Has Skye mentioned that Grant Ward, one of the best spies in the business has perfected the art of baby talk? It's one of the most adorable things she's ever heard.

　

She must drift off because the next thing she knows Grant is covering her with a blanket and brushing a kiss across her forehead. ''I love you Skye''. She thinks she mutters it back but isn't entirely sure. Grant walks over to the window and watches the rain hit the glass. Never thought he'd be here, a daughter he loves more than he's ever loved anyone. A beautiful wife who he wakes up every morning next to, because of her he's the happiest he's been in his entire life.

　

He hears the sound of foot falls on the carpet in the living room, can tell it's Elizabeth. After him and Skye left Hydra she was the only Inhuman who followed. The rest decided to stay with Talbot, Skye won't admit how deeply that still hurts her. ''Aunt Elizabeth needs a turn robot''. He hands Penelope over to the red head who smiles deeply. ''There's the prettiest girl in the whole world. Your Uncle Kebo got you a present while we were at the store''.

　

''What did he get this time?'' Kebo walks into the nursery holding a giant red stuffed octopus. Ward just sighs, ''really?'' ''Boss you have to admit how appropiate this is''. ''Skye is going to kill you''. Kebo sets it right by the crib, ''she'll be fine''. Grant looks around the room at his small family, how at home he feels. At peace. He has never been more in love than he is now, Skye and Penelope are his world and he wouldn't trade any of this for the life he lived before.

　

This is where he belongs, where he will always stay. The rest of the world no longer matters to him, not Shield who it seems has given up on finding him. Ward knows there's a high possibility they will come looking for him eventually and he's prepared for it. But right now Phil Coulson is the last thing on his mind as he goes to stand by Skye's sleeping form. He bends down to kiss her nose, ''I love you. Thank you for giving me this life''.

　

She smiles slightly in her sleep and Ward watches as his daughter begins to stir awake. If his days were to end tomorrow he can honestly say, he die a happy man.

　

This is all he's ever wanted out of the world.

　

And as long as he has Skye and Penelope, he can face anything this life has to throw at him.


	26. You Appear Just Like A Dream To Me

That's all folks! Thank you for reading and commenting! I really loved writing this one. 

 

I'm hoping by next week I can upload the new fic I'm working on which I am really very excited about, it's a sequel to my other story "I've Got A Lover A Love Like Religion". 

 

Until next time! Once again Thank you to those who read and comment, you all truly make my days better with your support and encouragement of my work. 


End file.
